The Six Hearts of Knights
by RasenRaikirinoJutsu03
Summary: Adopted by Dragon Master Naruto 03
1. Chapter 1 New Friends

The Six Hearts of Six Knights

Disclaimer this applies to ALL chapters - I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any other game, animeor Disney movie that is in this story. Only this story and my OC's if any. If I have anything to do with anyone else's work, he or she/they will be credited at the beginning of the chapter where their idea comes in. Enjoy the story!

UPDATE! READ BEFORE CONTINUING! - Rating has changed (duh) because of later chapters! Sexual Content! (along with a **lot** of swearing.) READ AT OWN RISK! (that means you too Aya)

Chapter 1 New Friends - the first part happens three days before the fall of Xemnas.

There was a young boy, with long silver hair and blue eyes running through a forest, he was being chased. After running out of the forest he became surrounded by the walls of mountains, he turned to face the creature that was chasing him. The creature had a sword in its left hand, gray in color and had a weird symbol on its chest, the symbol of a Heartless. The boy drew his sword and yelled at the Heartless, "What do you want with me, Armored Knight?" Instead of talking, the Armored Knight attacked the boy, who dodged, countered and killed the Heartless, "I hope there's no more of them, my sword will break if this keeps up. All thanks to that damned witch, Maleficent, putting curses on all the weapons in town."

"Well dear, I can give you two choices." called a famine voice.

"Maleficent!" yelled the boy. The witch appeared in front of the boy.

"I'm glad you remember me."

"How could I forget? You're the one who sent the Heartless that slaughtered my town, not to mention you made it so we could only use the weapons a certain number of times!" the boy readied his sword. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to become a Heartless and serve me."

"I'll see you in Hell before that happens!"

"Alright then, come my Heartless." Maleficent vanished and many Shadows, Neo-Shadows and Armored Knights took her place.

"Well, my life sucked. But I'm not going without a fight. Bring it on bitches!" as the boy finished, the Heartless started to attack. The boy took out three of them before his blade broke, and he started to use his fists. He continued to fight them off but became too exhausted to keep going. He ended up on one knee, until someone in a black coat appeared next to him. The hood over the person's face was removed to reveal a man with flaming red hair and what looked like shurikens in both of his hands, 'I know him.'

"Name's Axel. Let's get you out of here." Axel pointed his palm at the boy and he became ensnared in darkness. He woke up swimming in a lake, and he was holding a white key-like sword with a pink heart on its chain. He looked around and spotted an island, with many buildings not too far from him and swam to it. When he reached the shore, he examined the Keyblade that he was holding and it vanished. He heard a voice in his mind.

'You who have a strong heart, you have been chosen to be a wielder of the Keyblade. Call to me with your heart and I will come to your aid.' the boy collapsed on the beach and muttered, "Key . . . blade?" The boy fell asleep. Hours passed and he was soon hearing voices of two boys.

"Hey Wakka! Check this out!" said the first voice.

"What'd ya find Tidus?" asked another, the boy took this one as Wakka. "Whoa, wonder where he came from, ya?"

"I don't know but we should take him into town. He's pretty beat up." said Tidus. The two began to pick him up.

"Who's . . . there?" the boy muttered as Tidus and Wakka started taking him to town.

"Ah, don't worry. Me an Tidus, we'll take good care of ya." said Wakka. "So, where ya from?"

"I don't have a home. Heartless came and over ran the place. Ugh." the boy was in great pain. Wakka looked at his back and saw a deep cut.

"That's a deep cut. Dr. Kadowaki should be able to patch it right up. Welcome to Destiny Islands, by the way." said Wakka.

"Thanks . . . ugh!" the boy fell unconscious. Tidus and Wakka took him to see Dr. Kadowaki.

Present Day Destiny Islands

It had been three days since Sora, Riku and Kairi had been back from defeating Xemnas. Sora had found a letter in a bottle down by the beach and took it to Riku and Kairi for them to read. After Sora and Riku read it, Kairi saw them smiling. "What are you two smiling at?" she asked.

"This." Sora said while pointing at the beginning of s sentence in the letter. Kairi read it and yelled.

"I may call upon you THREE again one day? Why me? I can't wield the Keyblade!"

"Not true. Remember when you and I were facing Heartless while Sora made his why to us?" asked Riku, Kairi nodded her response. "When I gave you Oathkeeper, it didn't leave your side. It recognized you as its wielder." Riku summoned Oathkeeper and laid it on the ground. "Call it with your heart."

"Alright, I'll try." she said nervously, she closed her eyes and held out her hand. She called out with her heart, 'Oathkeeper.' The Keyblade vanished and reappeared in Kairi's outstretched hand.

"Kairi, you can open your eyes now." said Sora. She did and was greatly surprised.

"I . . . I did it!"

"You do know what that means right?" asked Sora, he was tackled by an overjoyed Kairi, Riku was laughing at the sight.

"It means I can go with you next time!" she was making Sora's face turn blue because of the strength of her embrace.

"Kairi, you may want to let him go. He's turning blue." Riku told her while laughing. Kairi blushed and let Sora go. "Why don't you two go get a room?" Sora, who had just got the color back in his face, and Kairi blushed crimson red.

"Riku!" both of them yelled, Riku started laughing harder.

"You know, you two should look in a mirror. Your faces are redder then apples!" Riku told them. Riku felt something hit his head, "Ow, what the hell was that?" This time Sora and Kairi were laughing, they felt something hit their head too. Riku looked around and spotted a blue and white ball flying toward them. "Duck!" yelled Riku, they did and the ball flew pass them.

"That's Wakka's Blitz ball." said Sora. They all turned toward the wooden shack and saw Wakka, Tidus and the silver haired boy.

"Hey you guys! Come over here for a sec!" called Tidus. The three of them walked over.

"Hey Wakka, Tidus!" shouted Riku as they neared the shack. "Who's this? Never saw him around before."

"I'm David. I'm new here." said the boy with a smile.

"I'm Kairi." Kairi told him. "This is Sora and Riku."

"We found him on the beach six days ago. He was pretty beaten up, cuts and bruises all over him. He's been unconscious since we found him, until yesterday." said Wakka. David caught a glimpse of Oathkeeper, still in Kairi's hand.

"So, are all three of you Keyblade wielders?" asked David. "If you are, could you help me master mine?" David summoned the one he had waken up with.

"How did you come to wield the Keyblade?" asked Riku.

"Long story, where I don't even know how I acquired it. I woke up with it in my hand out at sea." he started to explain what happened to his home.

"The Heartless did that huh?" asked Riku.

"Yeah but I don't care. I planed on leaving home at some point. The Heartless just gave me a jump start." said David.

"But your home, your friends and," Kairi didn't get a chance to finish because David cut her off.

"I had no friends or family. Everyone but my brother hated me because I was royalty. Even my father hated me, and he's the reason everyone in my town resented me. He became a Heartless during the attack on my world, so has everyone inside the castle. My brother disappeared two years ago after a Heartless attack. He taught me the way of the sword."

"You had a rough life huh?" said Tidus.

"Eh, wasn't too bad. I was saved by some creatures that were silver and had a weird symbol on their bodies. Then when I was at a dead end in the mountains, a guy named Axel saved me. I know I've seen him somewhere."

"Axel?" yelled Sora.

"You know him?" asked David.

"Yeah, he helped me on our journey to the World that Never Was. He's a," Riku cut Sora off by covering his mouth.

"He can find out on his own." whispered Riku. David just shrugged.

"That all in the past now, ya? You can't keep living off the past. Besides, your welcome to live here on Destiny Islands." said Wakka.

"Thanks Wakka. I like it here any ways. It's peaceful." said David. Riku had finally let Sora go.

"Hey David, can I see your Keyblade?" asked Sora. David nodded and gave it to Sora. He started to examine it, "I've never seen this one before. What's it called?" David shrugged and the Keyblade pulsed.

"It said, 'The Love's Light Keyblade." said Kairi.

"Told ya, you were a Keyblade master." said Riku after snatching Love's Light from Sora. "Well, that explains the white color and the pink heart." Riku handed it back to David.

"I didn't ask for it. I woke up with it in my hand." said David pointing toward the beach.

"Hey David, I just remembered something. Where did you stay last night? Doc wanted to know where you went after you regained consciousness." asked Tidus.

"Over in that tree house. I like the sound of the waves and the sight of the stars." said David. Wakka was looking at his watch.

"Hey, speaking of stars, we're gonna see em up close if we don't head back." said Wakka while he walked away, with Tidus close behind.

"We've been back for three days and already we're gonna get in trouble." said Sora as he fallowed Tidus and Wakka. "Coming guys?" Riku nodded and followed.

"Just a sec Sora!" yelled Kairi, Sora and Riku continued on. She turned to David who had taken a seat under the palm tree. "Are you coming as well?"

"Nah. I got no where to go. I'll stay here." said David. Kairi grabbed his hand and began to lead him to the pier. "What's the big deal?"

"You can stay at my house. My folks would be happy to take you in. Don't even try saying no."

'She sounds like my brother.' thought David. When they reached the pier, Sora and Riku had gotten the boats ready for the trip back to the main Island. Sora saw Kairi dragging David along.

"Coming with us David?" asked Sora.

"Yeah he is, whether he likes it or not." said Kairi, she let David loose.

"You could have just asked me. I didn't like sleeping on the floor. Oh, almost forgot." David had put his Keyblade away. "Don't want to carry it around if nothings happening." Kairi walked over to Riku.

"Here's your Keyblade back, Riku." she said as she went to handOathkeeper to him. Riku pushed it back to her chest.

"It's your's now." said Riku. "To put it away just think it."

"Thanks Riku." she did as Riku told her and Oathkeeper vanished, just as David's had.

"Well, let's go. We got a scolding to get to." said Sora as he and Kairi got in their boats. David and Riku got in the remaining one, and they rowed to the main island. When they reached the island ten minutes later, Kairi took David to her house after saying good night to Sora and Riku. She explained what had happened to David's home to her parents and they welcomed him with open arms. After dinner, Kairi took David to his room.

"I hope you like it here." she told him. David turned to her.

"I will." he said and without even meaning to, David's Keyblade appeared in his hand and pulsed. "Why don't you ask her? She understands you!" the blade pulsed again and vanished.

"What was that about?" asked Kairi, she made David jump when she spoke. He began to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, it wanted me to ask you when you're going to tell Sora how much you love him." Kairi's face went crimson.

"I . . . I'll tell him when I'm ready." she told him and left.

"Good night to you too." he said silently. 'Thanks a lot, Love's Light.' David thought as he walked over to the bed and went to sleep.

So what do you think? Any questions, comments, flames? Tell me in a review.


	2. Chapter 2 Needed once Again and the

I would like to thank FF-KH-AnimeFREAK for allowing me to use her guardian of Kingdom Hearts idea. If you are reading this and you don't like the way I have it, I'll change it to your liking my friend. On with the story!

Also, as I said in my summery, strong languge is used. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 Needed Once Again and The Two Guardians

Three months had passed since David had met Sora, Riku and Kairi. Sora and Riku had taught David and Kairi how to use the Keyblade to its full extent. They just didn't teach them any magic. Since Kairi had used the Keyblade more then David she mastered it faster then him, but David was better. When ever the two spared, however, Kairi would be the one that wins. "Are you even trying?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, but not at full strength. The real way I fight, well, let's just say you'd be dead in an instant." he responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" yelled Kairi. She and David began to argue. Over by the wooden shack, Riku and Sora were watching the two.

"They're like brother and sister." said Riku and he was right. Over the past three months, David had become a brother to Kairi. Her parents decided to adopt him two weeks after he started living with them. At school, if anyone tried there hand at forcing Kairi to do something or anything like that, they either got threatened or sent to the hospital. "But then again, they really are."

"I wonder how everyone's doing. Capt. Jack Sparrow, Leon, Herc, all of them." said Sora.

"Same here, it's boring here. I just wish something interesting would happen." Sora nodded in agreement. David and Kairi had started sparing again, but this time, David didn't hold back. As soon as the two began, David had his Keyblade at Kairi's neck, while he was behind her facing away.

"Told ya." David chuckled.

"Alright you two! Time to go! Unfortunately we have school in the morning." yelled Riku. Though he was 18, he was only a senior in high school. Sora, Kairi and David were all 16, and sophomores. The four of them went to the pier and went back to the main island.

Later that night

After David and Kairi had dinner, the two went to bed unwillingly, and fell asleep. During the night, David was waken up from a crashing noise, 'that came from the kitchen.' He got out of bed, put on his house shoes, and snuck out of his room to find Kairi right outside his door. "Was that you?" he asked in a whisper.

"No, and it wasn't Mom or Dad either. They're still asleep." she whispered back.

"Then let's find the bastard who is." whispered David and Kairi agreed. Both of them went down stairs to the kitchen and looked around. They both saw an Armored Knight searching for something. David and Kairi brung out Love's Light and Oathkeeper, David looked around the kitchen to make sure that was the only one around. "Let's take it out quietly." just as he whispered to her, the Armored Knight turned around, spotted them and five more came from nowhere, making six total. "Fuck it, let's just beat the shit out of them."

"Right." both of them lunged at the Heartless, making them split up, and started to attack them. One of them tried their hand at attacking Kairi but she easily dodged and countered, killing the Heartless. Two of the Heartless had gotten around him, one in front, the other in back. When the two attacked, but David rolled out of the way and they attacked each other, killing themselves. A fourth snuck behind David and gave him a deep cut on his back.

'Son of a bitch!' he thought as he turned and slashed, the Heartless dodged and countered. David dodged the counter and countered back. His blade became covered in black blood, the Heartless died and a heart came from the blood and vanished, as well as the blood. He turned to see that Kairi had finished off the last two, "Are you alright, Kairi?"

"Yeah, you?" she asked, she didn't see him get hurt.

"Yeah, I'm alright." he lied. "We'll need to tell Sora and Riku about this after school. For now, let's go back to bed." after David finished, a voice called out from nowhere.

"You know, you're a bad liar David." David raised his Keyblade.

"Who's there?" David said, Kairi giggled and sheathed Oathkeeper.

"Relax bro. It's just Namine." said Kairi. A transparent figure that looked almost completely identical to Kairi, appeared next to her. "What do you mean, 'you're a bad liar?"

"Look on his back." she said.

"What are you Namine?" asked David as Kairi began to walk around him.

"She's my Nobody. Oh my god!" Kairi had found David's cuts, his old one had reopened but Kairi couldn't tell. All she could see was blood.

""Don't worry about it, sis. It's nothing." David spotted a yellow orb that glowed and picked it up. "What's this?" Kairi looked at the orb, then returned to inspecting his cut.

"That's a Drive Orb. It helps replenish Sora's Drive Forms and Drive Gauge. David you really need to have this bandaged, come on." Kairi dragged him into the bathroom, where she got the bandages and had David remove his shirt, he wasn't as muscular as Riku and Sora, but pretty close. Kairi saw the cuts were deeper then she thought, 'I'll ask Sora to heal this later.' Namine was still with them.

"Hey Namine, what is a Nobody? I may have seen them before. Are they silver and gray in color and have weird symbol different from the Heartless?"

"Yes, well most are. To put what one is simply, a Nobody is what's left over when a Heartless is formed." Namine explained.

"Does Riku or Sora have a Nobody? Ow!" Kairi was cleaning David's cut.

"Sorry." said Kairi.

"Eh, it's nothing. Do they Namine?" David or Kairi couldn't see it, but Namine had a pink shade across her face.

"Sora does. His Nobody's name is Roxas." said Namine, David felt a pulse from Love's Light.

"Why do you keep telling me to ask? I don't care for anyone else's business so stop asking!" David yelled at his blade, it pulsed again and vanished. "That's twice now. It just told me to ask Namine." Kairi had just finished patching David up.

"What, that question you asked me your first night here?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah. Ow! What the hell?" Kairi just slapped David's back.

"Since I can't hurt the Keyblade, I'll hurt you instead. Next time it asks, tell it to stay out of our business. I'm going back to bed. By the way, stop playing match maker." Kairi went back to her room and Namine vanished.

'Man, this Keyblade's gonna be the death of me.' David thought as he went back to his room as well. 'I'll give that Drive Orb to Sora after school, since that's the school has us go strait to class once we get there.' He fell asleep on his bed, face down.

Disney Castle

"Your Majesty!" yelled a small chick monk as he ran to King Mickey, he was holding a letter. Mickey turned to the chick monk.

"Hey Dale. What's up?" asked the King.

"You have a letter from Leon." Dale handed him the letter.

"Gee, thanks, Dale." said Mickey. 'I wonder what it says.' He started to read.

Your Majesty,

Radiant Garden has come a long way to look restored, we have you, Sora and his friends to thank for that. We have a problem, Maleficent is back. Heartless have been appearing here and there but no real threat to us here, Olympus on the other hand is nothing new, just Hades acting up again. Auron's taking care of things there with Hercules, but Auron believes that they may need some help. No real damage has been done but we're on guard.

Leon

"Gosh this isn't good. I better let Sora, Kairi and Riku know about this. Dale, prepare the gummi ship for take off, after that, sent a transmission to Leon telling him we're on our way. Then, ask Minnie to send a letter to the Guardians, tell them to go to Radiant Garden as soon as possible." Dale saluted.

"Yes sir!" the little chick monk said and ran off.

"Pluto!" called the king and a dog, Donald and Goofy came from the garden. They walked over to King Mickey. "Hey fellas, I'll be leaving for Destiny Islands and then for Radiant Garden. I'll be going right back after I meet with Leon. We've got trouble a brewin."

"Gwash, King Mickey. Why don't ya send us? We'd be glad ter go for ya." said Goofy.

"Because I need you two to protect the castle, fellas. Besides, Sora, Riku, Kairi and the other two will be able to handle this."

"Awright, Your Majesty. You have a safe trip then." said Donald.

"Thanks fellas. Tell Minnie I'm sorry but I'll be back. Come on Pluto." Mickey and Pluto made their way to hanger area.

Destiny Islands

Because of last night's fight, David and Kairi weren't really awake at school, but that was normal for David. When the two got out of their classes, Sora and Riku, wide awake, were waiting by the school yard entrance. When they saw that David and Kairi were still half asleep Riku asked, "What's with you two?"

"We had a rough night (yawn) fighting Heartless." said David, he and Kairi looked like they could fall asleep any minute.

"Heartless?" shouted Riku and Sora.

"Don't worry, we took them out with ease." said David as he yawned again.

"No we didn't, you've got two cuts on you back. They made an X when I checked them." yelled Kairi, she was still little mad at him.

"Hey Sora, found this after we beat the crap out of those Heartless." David said, ignoring Kairi's scolding. He got out the Drive Orb he found and gave it to Sora. It disappeared on contact with Sora's hand.

"I haven't used my Drives in a long time." said Sora.

"Why are the Heartless back? I thought . . . Maleficent! We forgot about her!" shouted Riku.

"Woof! Woof!" Sora and friends turned to find a dog running toward them.

"Pluto!" yelled Sora, the dog began to run circles around the four.

"If he's here, then so is the King or even Donald and Goofy." said Riku. "Led the way, Pluto." they followed Pluto to the pier. "He must be on the island." The four of them got into boats, Pluto got in Riku's, and rowed them to the island. As they neared, the King's gummi ship came into view, by the docks, and since it was in the way, they docked on the beach, where the King was waiting.

"Hey fellas! Miss me?" asked the King.

"To tell ya the truth, yeah we did." said Riku shaking the Mickey's hand. David came into his view.

"Who's this?" he asked pointing at David.

"He's David, Your Majesty. He's Kairi's brother and he can wield the Keyblade." said Sora.

"Your Majesty." David said with a bow.

"Gosh fellas, stop with the formalities. Just call me Mickey."

"Alright then." they said together.

"So David, you can wield the Keyblade?" asked Mickey.

"Yeah but it's being a pain. It keeps trying to make me play match maker." said David. Kairi just glared at him.

"I see. Well, fellas, we need to get going. Leon's waiting for us. Sora, do you still have your membership card?"

"Right here, Mickey." Sora pulled out a card that had writing on it. David read it aloud.

"Radiant Garden Restoration Committee Honorary Member. Is Radiant Garden another world?" he asked.

"Yeah, a lot of our friends live there. Including Merlin, one of my teachers." said Sora.

"Well, let's go. Just so you know, I won't be going with you this time. I'm heading back to the castle after words." said Mickey as they boarded the gummi ship.

"This is one weird airship. And I thought the Red Wing's airships were weird." said David.

"What world are you from David?" asked Mickey.

"Gaia. I'm pretty glad I didn't go back when that Xemnas guy was killed. I grew to like Destiny Islands. By the way what is this ship called?"

"The gummi ship, Highwind. This is Sora's old one from when he traveled with Donald and Goofy." said Mickey.

"Oh." said David as he took a seat, he soon wish he hadn't. As he put his back against the chair, a sharp pain went through his back. "AH, son of a bitch! Sorry Mickey."

"Oh yeah, Sora can you heal his back? His cuts were to deep for a bandage and time to heal." said Kairi, she acted as though she didn't care. Sora bought Ultimate Weapon out.

"Sure stand up and turn around." he said and David did as he was told. "Wait, what was the spell again?" Riku, Kairi and David did an anime fall.

"Three months without using your spells will do that." said a voice. David spun around Keyblade in hand.

"Who's there?" he yelled.

"Jumpy aren't ya?" asked Riku as he took a seat. "Hey Roxas."

"Roxas? Oh, that's right. Sora's Nobody." said David and Love's Light vanished. Roxas appeared next to Sora.

"Hello Riku. Sora, the spell is Curaga. Three months of school and not using your spells will make you forget." said Roxas.

"Thanks Roxas. Alright David, let's try this again." said Sora and David turned back around. Sora pointed his Keyblade at David's back and shouted, "Curaga!" Green light covered David's back and vanished.

"That felt weird, but at least my back feels better now. Thanks you two." said David taking his seat.

"No prob." said the two. Sora took his seat next to Kairi and Roxas vanished. Sora turned to David after he sat down and asked, "How did you know he was my Nobody?"

"I met Namine last night after we beat the crap out of the Heartless. You can guess the rest." said David with a yawn.

"Ah."

"Well here we go!" said Mickey as they began to take off. A half hour had passed and Kairi and David were asleep. Kairi had her head on Sora's shoulder, making him blush. "They must be exhausted."

"Having fun Sora?" snickered Riku, this made Sora's face redder.

"Shut up, Riku." he muttered. 'This is actually nice.' Riku turned to see David smiling in his sleep. Another half hour had passed and Sora fell asleep with his head on Kairi's. Riku ended up chuckling at the sight.

"There must be not enough Heartless for gummi ship fights." said Mickey.

"I wouldn't know. This is my first time being on one of these, I like it though." said Riku, he and Mickey were the only ones awake, Pluto was sleeping next to Mickey.

"When the Heartless aren't around then yeah." said Mickey. After another six hours they had arrived at Radiant Garden. "Riku, wake the others, we've just arrived."

"Alright." he was smirking at Sora and Kairi, who didn't move from their position, 'Waking those two should be fun.' David stirred awake.

"We there yet?" he asked with a yawn.

"Shh." Riku pointed to Sora and Kairi. He went behind them and messed with Sora's hair. The shaking woke both of them up, and after realizing how close they were, sat up and blushed the color of a red rose, Riku started laughing at the two.

"It was all Riku." said David. Sora and Kairi turned to face Riku.

"Now before you three kill each other, come on." said Mickey who was standing at the door. "Leon's waiting." They all got off the ship, Sora looked at his surroundings and shivered. It was around sunset.

"What's with you?" asked Riku.

"Dark Depths. Not one of my best memories. This is where I fought Sephiroth." Sora shivered again as he said Sephiroth's name.

"Sephiroth? THE Sephiroth? How the hell did you make it out alive?" asked David. "Sephiroth's a legend back on Gaia!"

"A LOT of luck and potions." said Sora.

"About time you got here, Lazy Bum." yelled a voice. Sora and Kairi immediately recognized the voice.

"Yuffie!" yelled the two.

"Nice to see you two again. You must be Riku." said Yuffie pointing at Riku who nodded. "Who are you then?" she asked David.

"David." said David.

"I'm Yuffie and this," she said turning and pointing at the huge city behind her, "is Radiant Garden." Sora's jaw dropped.

"You guys have been busy." said Sora.

"Well, with all the effort you put in to defeat Xemnas, we wanted to make sure it wasn't put to waste." said a voice.

"Tifa!" called Sora.

"Hey! Sora!" called another. Cloud came up behind Tifa.

"Cloud!" Sora called again.

"How have you been kid?"

"Good. Did you beat Sephiroth?" asked Sora.

"No, he got away. But I have better things to worry about, like my family." Cloud pulled Tifa close to him.

"Hey Spiky!" called a voice. Everyone turned to see a man with a gun arm coming their way. The man caught a glimpse of Sora. "Who's the runt?"

"Who you call'n a runt, fat ass?" yelled Sora.

"Calm down. I'm just mess'n wit ya," the man said.

"Hey Barret, this is Sora, Riku, David, Kairi and King Mickey." said Yuffie. "Everyone, this power house is Barret."

"Nice to meet you." the five said.

"Same here. Hey spiky, you seen Leon? Rinoa's looking for em." said Barret.

"Yeah, but he has to meet with these five first. I'll tell him for you." said Cloud. Barret waved his thanks and left. Cloud turned to Sora and his friends. "Come on." He, Tifa and Yuffie led them to the castle.

"Hey Cloud, how are Merlin and the others doing?" asked Sora.

"Merlin left to see Yen Sid, Cid is working on something with Tron, Aerith is doing something with the Gullwings, who have been released from the curse that Maleficent put on them and who are still pretty mad at you." Sora began whistling. "Everyone's pretty much busy." After walking through the newly constructed town, they reached the control room. "Hey Cid."

"Hey kid." Cid turned and spotted Sora and Kairi. "Well if it isn't Sora and Kairi. How ya been?"

"Great!" the two said together. Cid spotted King Mickey.

"King Mickey, I see you're doin well."

"Yep! This is David and Riku." said Mickey.

"Hey." they both said. Another person entered the room.

"What's up Leon?" said Sora.

"Sora, Kairi, King Mickey, you must be Riku." Riku again nodded. "You are?"

"Names David." David said at once.

"I see. Your Majesty, we're still waiting for the other two. They should be here in about two and a half hours." said Leon.

"Alright then." Mickey turned to the others. "Why don't you guys go and look around the city?" This made Sora and David perk up.

"Leon, is there an arena around here?" asked David.

"Yeah, the big dome-shaped building in the middle of town. Why?" asked Leon.

"Because that's where I'll be."

"Not without this, you won't." said Cid. He hand 3 cards to David, Riku and Kairi, they were the same cards Sora had.

"Awesome. Thanks Cid." David said as he put the card in his pocket. "See ya." he ran out of the room.

"Does he like to fight or something?" asked Cloud.

"Not sure. Hey Leon, can I go see Tron?" asked Sora. Leon nodded. "Yes!"

"Hey Tron. You got a visitor coming in." Cid said through a microphone. Cloud started to leave the room.

"Where you going Cloud?" asked Tifa. Cloud just stopped, turned and smirked.

"The arena." he answered.

"This oughta be good. Call when ya get there. I've gotta see this fight." said Cid.

"Cloud! He's just a kid!" shouted Tifa.

"And Sora wasn't when all four of us fought him?" snapped Cloud.

"You know, he does have a point." Leon and Yuffie said together.

"Alright fine. Just don't hurt him too much." said Tifa.

"I'm going too. I want to try my luck." said Yuffie. She and Cloud left.

"SQUALL LEONHEART!" yelled a voice, Leon jumped.

'Shit!' thought Leon. A woman in a blue dress just entered the room. "Hi Rinoa."

"Don't, 'Hi Rinoa,' me! I've been looking for you all day!" she shouted.

"I know it's just that I've been busy with," Rinoa cut Leon off.

"Busy, busy, busy. That's all you ever are." she yelled at him.

"Here we go again." muttered Cid and Tifa. Cid turned to Sora, "Get ready to go."

"Sora, can I come too?" asked Kairi. Sora and Cid nodded. Sora took her over to the digitizer. (I don't know what the damn things called.)

"Alright, here we go!" Cid yelled over Rinoa's shouting. The contraption behind Sora, Kairi and Leon, who wasn't paying any attention to what was going on except Rinoa, started to glow and the three of them stopped moving and began to vanish. "Shit! Leon you idiot!"

"Cid, what did you do?" asked the pissed Rinoa.

'Besides make her temper worse.' thought Tifa.

"I was sending Sora and Kairi to see Tron. Leon got in the damn digitalization area." explained Cid.

'These people are nuts.' thought Riku. "I'm outta here." he said and left.

The Radiant Garden Battle Dome

Inside the arena, David was fighting artificially made Heartless and Nobodies. 'So these are the things that saved my life back on Gaia. They're pretty tough enemies.' he thought as he killed the last Nobody. The announcer came over the speakers.

"Well done to a very strong worrier. We will take a ten minute break but don't go away! The next fight will be one to remember! Cloud and Yuffie will be our challenger's next opponents!"

"WHAT? I have to fight both Cloud and Yuffie?" David shouted. 'This is gonna suck.' When he walked into the locker room, he found Cloud standing against the wall. "What's the big deal? I have to fight both you AND Yuffie."

"I wanted to see how well you do against an Ex-Soldier. Yuffie wants to see how strong you really are." said Cloud.

"Well, Sora beat you so I can too." said David.

"Do you have any magic?" asked Cloud, David shook his head. "Here, use these, they'll help you." Cloud took three orbs out of his pocket and handed them to David. "The two green ones are Cure and Protect, just yell the spell for those, as for the red one just yell summon. I don't remember which summon it is. There called Materia by the way."

"Why are you giving me these? What's the catch?" asked David.

"To make the fight almost equal. Put them up to your blade to be able to use them, they'll sink in so don't worry about having to carry them around all the time. Before you got in here I called Cid. He said if you win, he'll give you something that could help you. He will also be watching so don't hold back. Just have fun with the fight."

_Ding dong_

"Will, Cloud, Yuffie and David, please report to the arena. The final match will begin shortly."

"Let's go." Cloud said as he left. David took the materia, held them up to his Keyblade and they sunk into the blade one at a time. After he finished, he went to the arena. When he arrived, he saw Yuffie and Cloud, both with their weapons out, on the other side. Yuffie spotted the Materia on David's Keyblade.

"Hey! That's my Materia!" she yelled.

"My Materia, Yuffie. I never signed that contract yet, remember?" said Cloud. "Besides, I gave them to him to make the fight a little more equal."

"Worriers! Ready?" all three of the entered their fighting stance. "Set! GO!" all three lunged at each other.

"Eat this!" yelled Yuffie while she threw her shuriken. David dodged but Cloud came from the left.

"Fair well." Cloud said as he used his Ku Strike.

"Protect!" David yelled and Cloud's attack hit a white wall. David got up and countered. He hit Cloud's chest and sent him back a few feet.

"Hey ease up!" said Yuffie as she threw her shuriken again. David raised Love's Light vertically and the shuriken dropped to the ground after impact with the Keyblade. David saw that Cloud was running toward him, ready to strike and he picked up Yuffie's shuriken, ran and jumped into the air facing Yuffie, turned and threw the shuriken at Cloud. When the shuriken hit, it left a deep cut on Cloud's left arm.

"Yuffie, you're not supposed to attack your ally." taunted David. Still in the air, he turned back toward Yuffie, aimed his Keyblade and began to roll like a ball toward her. It was to late when she saw that David was coming at her because she had just caught her shuriken. David landed a blow to her head and flipped over her, Yuffie fell unconscious. David turned toward Cloud, who had resumed running at him after Yuffie fell.

"Clime Hazzard!" Cloud yelled as he stabbed the ground with his sword. It created a shock wave that sent David into a wall.

"That hurt, Cure!" he yelled as he got back on his feet. A green light covered him and vanished. The fight continued for two strait hours. David and Cloud were covered in cuts, bruises and sweat. Both were on the verge of collapsing. Yuffie had waken up and hour after she was knocked cold and left the field. "Ready to give up David?" asked Cloud, his breathing was rapid, same as David.

"Not . . . huff . . .on your life." David responded, he could hardly keep his focus, let alone he was also seeing double. "Time to end this! SUMMON!" as David called out, snow started to fall and a woman that was literally blue, had blue hair and wore a pink bikini appeared. She raised her hands and huge chunks of ice began to gather.

"FUCK!" Cloud yelled out as he was blasted with ice magic, the snow and the women disappeared. When the ice cleared, Cloud was face down.

"Well done to our new champion of the Buster Blade Cup, David!" there was a roar of applause and Yuffie came out onto the field holding a gold cup that had Cloud's sword engraved on the cup. She handed the cup to David, who was now kneeling on one knee.

"You've earned it." she whispered and walked over to Cloud. She turned him over and gave him a vial of green liquid. Cloud came to and got up. He sheathed his sword, walked over to David and he and Yuffie helped him up and made their way to the control room.

Control room

Sora, Kairi and Leon had returned from Space Paranoids after David's fight ended, as well as Rinoa's temper. While Leon took Rinoa out of the room, Cid told everyone how well David did. "He actually won? It took me three tries to beat them. But then again, Tifa and Leon were there as well." said Sora. They all soon all heard Rinoa yelling again.

"Why don't you ever have any time for . . . Mmm." Somehow Leon had cut Rinoa off. They soon heard Leon's voice.

"Still mad?" Rinoa's voice came after his.

"Yes, but I'll deal with you at home." Leon walked back in the room without Rinoa.

"I'm surprised she didn't leave you yet." said Cid. "By the way, the kid beat them."

"That's nice." said Leon.

"So he won huh? He's better then I thought." said Riku, he had just returned.

insert ring tone here

"That's me." said Leon as he pulled out a cell phone. "Leon here. Alright, thanks Yuna." he put his phone away. "Your Majesty, they have just arrived. Aerith is bringing them here as we speak."

"Then all we need is David and we're all set." said Mickey.

"You called, Mickey?" said a voice. Everyone turned to see David, holding his cup, Cloud and Yuffie at the door, each of them had bruises and cuts. Sora brung out Ultimate Weapon and pointed to the three of them.

"Here, Curaga!" he yelled and their wounds were healed.

"Thanks Sora." the three of them said together.

"Hey David, if ya want, I can put that cup o' yer's in the trophy case over there if ya want." said Cid.

"Thank's Cid, that'd be great." said David. Just then, Aerith and two girls, one with pink hair and ruby red eyes and the other with blue hair and emerald green eyes, entered the room. The two girls introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Krumi and I am the Keeper of the Key of Hearts." said the pink haired one.

"And I'm Cathrin, Keeper of the Key of Destiny. We are the guardians of Kingdom Hearts." said the blue haired one.

"Hello again girls. This is Sora, Riku, Kairi and David." said Mickey. Aerith's eyes widen when she heard David's name called.

MAN that was a lot of typing! Why did Aerith's eyes widen when she heard David's name? Review and maybe I'll tell ya. (I will either way.)


	3. Chapter 3 Unxepected Welcome in Twilight

Chapter 3 Unexpected Welcome in Twilight Town

"Something wrong, Aerith?" asked Yuffie. Aerith blinked back into reality.

"I'm fine." Aerith replied. 'He's not supposed to be here! He should still be on Gaia and out of harm's way. Zack would kill me if he knew.'

"Well, now that your all here, let's get this over with. Follow me." said Leon as he started to lead everyone to the Heartless Manufactory.

"King Mickey, may I speak with you before we start?" Aerith asked quickly.

"Sure, go on ahead Leon." said Mickey, but Leon was already gone.

"We'll tell him." said Cathrin. She and Krumi ran a head to Leon. Soon Aerith and Mickey were the only ones in the room.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Mickey.

"It's about David. He shouldn't be here let alone involved. Please don't send him. Zack would kill me." plead Aerith.

"I see, I'll have to speak with Zack about this. David's destiny can't be stopped."

"Zack's gone. So is his Nobody."

"I've met many Nobodies, Aerith. You'll have to be more specific."

"Axel."

"Oh, what about his Heartless?"

"Axis."

"Well, unless David decides to stay, which I doubt, he'll go. He's a chosen wielder of the Keyblade. How do you know Zack?"

"Zack's, well, my husband." Aerith showed him the ring on her finger.

"Then you have a choice, let him go to do his duty or have him stay. You better be prepared though, he'll want answers if he's going to stay."

"Thank you, Mickey. Well let's go. I'll need to pull David out of the meeting." said Aerith as she gave Mickey a quick hug. They heard the noise of something being dropped. David walked into the room, followed by Kairi. He dropped the Buster Blade Cup outside the room.

"David!" yelled Aerith and David ran past them both with anger in his face and tears in his eyes.

"David! Wait!" yelled Kairi and Mickey. Mickey began to give chased but came back five minutes later without the silver haired Key master.

"He lost me. Why were you two out there?" asked Mickey.

"Leon asked us to come and wait for you two. He didn't want to start without you there." answered Kairi. She was pretty mad herself. "Why is it that I can go but he can't? Are you gonna keep me here as well?"

"What do you mean? I don't have a say in your case Kairi." said Aerith.

"Alright you two come on. We'll settle this later." said the King.

"You do have a say because your my sister in-law. But I'll be going anyway." yelled Kairi.

"What are you talking about? You're not my sister." said Aerith.

"You're married to David's brother aren't you?" Aerith nodded. "Then yes you are because ever since David started living on Destiny Islands, he's become my brother. My parents adopted him two weeks after he came to live with us!"

"That is enough out of you two. Get to the meeting, Leon's waiting." called a man with a red cape and bandana.

"Vincent!" said Aerith in surprise.

"Go see Leon. I'll find the kid." Vincent began to leave. "Aerith, he's an adult. He can make his own decisions." he left the room.

"At least someone knows an adult when they see one!" yelled Kairi and she went back to Leon.

"Well, come on. You two can sort this out later." said Mickey.

"Alright." Aerith said a little unwillingly and both of them went to the others. 'Zack, give me strength.' Tifa greeted them as they entered.

"About time you two." she said as they entered. Aerith saw Kairi over by Sora and Riku death glaring her. Tifa noticed David was missing. "Where's David?"

"He'll be back but he won't be going with them." said Aerith. Riku and Sora immediately turned their attention to her.

"Why not?" both of them asked. Both were mad.

"Because he's the only family that SHE has left." Kairi yelled, of the three of them, she was pissed the most.

"Huh?" Sora and Riku were stumped.

"Just get on with it Leon!" shouted Aerith. Leon flinched.

"Alright then. As you all may or may not know, Heartless have begun to appear in many places. The cause," Sora and Riku cut Leon off.

"Maleficent." both said. They were both still annoyed at the thought that David's not going.

"Yeah. Anyway, she's getting more Heartless by the day. We need to stop her before she starts to go after Kingdom Heart again. If she gets Kingdom Hearts, worlds will begin to disappear more rapidly. Your first stop will be Twilight Town, where Merlin and Yen Sid await your arrival. You'll be going by gummi ship once Cid completes it."

"But why isn't David coming with us? He has a right to go as well." said Riku. "He wields the Keyblade just like the five of us."

"Because he's my brother in law. Happy?" shouted Aerith.

"So, you're having him stay but letting Kairi go. Vincent was right, you are still grieving over losing Zack and Axel." said Cloud. "If it were my choice, I'd let him go."

"Well, the sooner we take down Maleficent, the better." said Krumi, she had depression in her voice.

"Who the hell asked you?" yelled Riku.

"Damn it! All of you, shut the hell up!" yelled Cid. "Look, it's Aerith's call so deal with it. What she says goes! That goes for Kairi as well."

"She may be my sister in law but she can't and won't tell me what I can and can not do." yelled Kairi.

"Can we please just get off the subject? Just let him decide." said Cathrin. Everyone started arguing over whether David stays or goes, except Cloud and Mickey, who was near the entrance because of the fighting.

'Fools.' thought Cloud as he walked to the other end of the room. He raised his hand at the others, 'Tifa's gonna kill me.' "BOLT 3!" lightning bolt rained from nowhere and barely touched any of them. On instinct, Sora and Riku drew their Keyblades, Leon and Yuffie drew their weapons and Tifa entered her fighting stance. All of them calmed down when they saw that Cloud was the one that cast the spell.

"You people are acting like children. Aerith, I knew Zack and Axel. Zack told me about David when we were in Soldier. When Yuffie and I fought him, he didn't hold back. He knew it was either win or lose, but as you can see, he won. He's not the kid Zack told me about. He's an adult, deal with it." Cloud's final words were very harsh.

"Cloud!" yelled Tifa, Aerith was on the verge of crying.

"Aerith, I hate to say it but Cloud's right. He's the best match I've had since Sora." said Yuffie.

"Still plan on keeping me here?" yelled David, he, Vincent and a red dog had entered the room. David was covered in bruises, cuts, blood and his shirt was torn revealing his chest. Sora cast Curaga on him on sight.

"Vincent! What did you do?" yelled Kairi, Aerith and Tifa.

"I didn't do anything. Red 13 and I found him at the arena fighting in the endurance room. We had to wait for him to finish before he was ready to come back. He can handle himself."

"He also didn't use any Materia or magic while he was there. He stuck with physical attacks the entire time." added Red 13.

"Listen, I know you don't want to lose me like you lost Zack, and I understand. But, I'm going to make sure that my friends and family stay safe. I want to go with them Aerith, and I am. I'll come back as soon as we stop that bitch Maleficent."

"You're as stubborn as your brother. Fine, but don't you dare come back!" said Aerith as she ran off crying.

"Aerith!" yelled Tifa as she ran after her with Yuffie close behind, David looked shocked.

"Anyway, Sora and Riku can fill you in. I have to check on the Gummi Ship and grab that thing I promised ya." said Cid as he left. 'A newbie and already he has a win under his belt.'

'I haven't know her for even a day and already she starts telling me what to do.' thought David, his expression had changed from shock to anger. "If that's the way she wants it. Sora, Riku, can you tell me what I missed?"

"Your not going to go talk to her?" asked Red 13.

"No. I've tried reasoning with her right here in front of all of you. If she never wants to see me around Radiant Garden ever again then so be it. She'll never see me OR Kairi again." David's words had the taste of venom.

"You really should go talk to her. Maybe she'll change her mind." said Krumi.

"Hem!"

"David, come with us." called Vincent, he and Cloud were going over to the entrance of the room where Mickey was. David had ran over and started to follow them. "Your Majesty, can I trust you to keep them away from us for the moment?" Mickey nodded and the three of them walked out of the room.

"David, take this. Zack gave it to me when we were in Soldier. Don't let anyone but Mickey know you have it." said Cloud as he gave David a white orb. "I don't know what it does, but don't use it unless you feel you must. That was a message from Yen Sid. He also said that when you meet him, if ever, he'll show you what it is."

"What ever you do, don't lose that orb." said Vincent. "That's all we needed to tell you. Go ahead and go back to your friends." Vincent and Cloud began to leave, "Have a safe trip." David went back into the room and rejoined the others.

"Alright, can you tell me what I missed?" he asked Riku and Sora, who began to explain. Cid came back into the room.

"Hey, I'm back! The Gummi ship is ready to go as well." he yelled. He was holding a Keyblade that had a cross on the chain and looked like Oblivion but gold. "Hey kid, catch." Cid threw the Keyblade to David, who caught it by the hilt. "It's calledGreat Gospel. I found it out by the Dark Depth three months ago." David summoned Love's Light.

"Thanks Cid." he was examining both Keyblades. He put both away.

"Where's the ship at?" asked Riku.

"At the Great Maw. It's all ready to go when ya want." said Cid.

"Then let's go. We don't need to keep Merlin and Yen Sid waiting." said Krumi, David was already heading out of the room, with Riku close behind.

"Let's go Kairi." said Sora. He, Kairi and Cathrin followed the others and heard Leon yell.

"Keep an eye on each other! Don't kill each other either!"

Great Maw

Riku, Krumi andDavid arrived at the Gummi ship with the others close behind. When the rest caught up, David asked them, "Are we ready." Everyone nodded.

"I guess I'm driving." said Sora as they entered the ship. "Unless any else knows how." no one spoke up. Sora took the pilot seat.

"So this is a Gummi ship." said Krumi. David walked over to his seat by the window and saw a letter sitting there. He picked it up and began to read it.

I'm sorry for the way I acted. You weren't supposed to be involved in what you have to do now. When I said don't come back I didn't mean it. Please forgive me and come back safely.

Love Aerith

David looked out the window and saw Aerith standing on a ledge. "I will come back and I do forgive you." he sat down in his chair.

"What'd you say David?" asked Riku as he took his chair.

"Nothing." Everyone had taken their seats and Sora had started take off.

"We're off." said Sora.

"We stop at Twilight Town first right?" asked Cathrin.

"Yeah, when we get their, we go strait to Yen Sid's Tower where we meet Merlin and Yen Sid. They'll teach us how to use magic. Well, most of us." said Riku.

"Hey, I need a refresher as well. Thanks to school, I forgot most of my spells. All I remember is Curaga thanks to Roxas." said Sora. They were clearing Radiant Garden. David was staring out the window.

"Hey, how did you two get to Radiant Garden anyway?" asked Kairi. Cathrin and Krumi both answered.

"Kingdom Hearts."

"Have you ever traveled outside of where the Door is?" asked Riku, he was polishing his Keyblade, A Path to the Dawn. (I think that's what it's called.)

"No, we never been anywhere until now. The only place we've visited was Disney Castle." Said Krumi.

"Well, we need to prepare ourselves before we leaveTwilight Town. You guys might like it there." said Sora. "You'll meet my friends, Pence, Olette, Hayner, Viviand three others. Seifer's a bit power hungry so watch out for him and his buddies, Rai and Fuu."

"I wonder if that old mansion is still standing." said Riku. "That's where Diz, I mean, Ansem the Wise, and I restored Sora's memory. Which took an entire year to do. But thanks to Namine we were able to do it."

"Hey David, what do you plan to do when we return to Radiant Garden? Aerith doesn't want you to go back right?" asked Krumi.

"Well, I told someone that I'd go back. Besides, I like the arena they have there. It's pretty good training." answered David. Kairi had a hurt look on her face, "I'll still be going back homewith you Kairi. I won't leave you alone." Kairi smiled. Love's Light had appeared in David's hand, "What the hell do you want now? It better not be that damn question again!" The blade pulsed.

"He talks with his Keyblade? That's not normal." said Cathrin.

"Yeah, and it's really starting to piss me off. Is it that question again?" asked Kairi. She was glaring at David.

"No not this time. Something else. Something to do with dreams and memories." said David. The blade pulsed again, "Is that right? Well I'll find out when we see Yen Sid." The blade vanished.

"Dreams, memories and the match making game? What's with your Keyblade?" asked Kairi.

"If I knew, I'd gladly tell you." A few hours passed and everyone got to know one another. Twilight Town had come into view.

"Hey we're there." called Sora. "We'll be landing at the train station. The only way to get to the tower is by train."

"Why's that?" asked Riku.

"It's in another dimension. I wonder if he can give me a new Drive Form. I can only use Master and Final since Donald and Goofy aren't around." said Sora.

"That reminds me, what is a Drive Gauge and Form?" asked David.

"My Drive Gauge is what powers my Forms, basically, a power source. My Forms deal with different types of things. For example, in Valor Form, if Goofy was here, I would specialize in physical attacks, but won't be able to use magic. In Wisdom, if Donald was here, I would be the opposite of my Valor Form. Master and Final need two of my friends and can use both magic and physical attacks." explained Sora.

"Hey, I can see the station!" said Kairi.

"Alright here we go." said Sora. He took the ship in for a landing, but not very smooth.

"Sora, where did you learn to fly?" asked Riku. He had fallen out of his chair during the landing, just as everyone else.

"Hey, at least we didn't crash!" yelled Sora. "Besides, I'm out of practice." They exited the ship one at a time, Kairi and Sora were tackled by two teens.

"Sora! Kairi! You're back!" yelled the girl on top of Kairi.

"Damn, Olette. Calm down. You too Pence." called a voice. Sora and Kairi got up and spotted Hayner by the entrance of the station. Sora could here Riku snickering.

"Hey Hayner! How ya been?" asked Sora.

"Pretty good. Who're your friends?" asked Hayner.

"This is Riku, David,Cathrin and Krumi." Kairi told him.

"It's great to see you guys again. We've been board ever since we last saw you guys." said Pence.

"It's great to see you too. Well, we'll be back later, we need to see Master Yen Sid." said Sora.

"He said you would be coming, we'll talk later. The train is already here." said Olette. Everyone walked inside but Sora.

"Hey, Sora, there's a Struggle Tournament tomorrow. Wanna join? This time, the prize is 5000 munny." said Pence.

"Sure, but I'll sign up later. See you guys at the usual spot?" asked Sora.

"Sure. See ya then." said Olette. Sora went inside and saw Riku standing by the train.

"Hurry up slow poke!" he called and entered the train. Sora reached the train and it set off for Yen Sid's tower.

I wonder what David's Keyblade was talking about. Find out in next chapter . . . . When I post it. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4 Night Time Brawl

I apologize if any of the characters are out of character.

Chapter 4 Night Time Brawl

"Hey Sora. What's Yen Sid like?" asked David.

"Well, let's just say that he was Mickey's teacher. I'm not really sure how to describe him." Sora responded. The train they were on came to a sudden halt, making most of the group jump, except Sora. "We must be at the Tower." they exited the train and everyone gazed at the tower that stood before them. "Welcome to Yen Sid's Tower."

"We have to clime up that don't we?" asked Kairi.

"Pretty much. Don't worry, you get used to it after a while." said Sora. Everyone else groaned.

"Well, let's get started." said Riku walking to the tower. Everyone followed and Sora brought out his Keyblade.

"Why did you bring out your Keyblade?" asked Krumi.

"Last time I was here, a guy named Pete had brung Heartless here. I guess you can say it's out of habit." Sora told her. "But also to be safe. I don't know if they ever left here." When they reached the door, it was shut tight. Sora banged on the door, "Hey, Master Yen Sid! Open up, it's Sora!" The door did open and they all saw a winding stair case.

"We have to clime this? This is going to make me dizzy." said Cathrin as they started their way up. As they started up they started to vanish one by one. "Where did they go? Krumi? Sora?" she turned to Riku, who egged her on.

"Go on. Sora knows this place better then us. He knows what's coming." he said as he, Kairi and David walked past her and vanished.

"Alright," she walked for word and entered the same room with the same winding stair case but higher up. "How did we get here? We only walked a few steps." she spotted Sora and the others waiting for her in front of a door.

"That's the power of Yen Sid's magic. He put a spell on the stair case. Through this door is the Star Chamber and another stair case. After the Star Chamber is the Moon Chamber then the Sorcerer's Loft." said Sora.

"I need a new shirt. I forgot to change before we left." said David smacking his forehead. Krumi let out a silent giggle.

"I'm sure Yen Sid would be able to get you one. When I was having my memories restored I grew out of my old clothes and he gave me this one. But that's just me." said Sora turning to the door before them. "Let's continue." Sora opened the door and everyone walked through. They entered a circle room that had stars all over the walls and floor.

"Whoa." Kairi and Cathrin were admiring the room. While Sora went to the next door, opened and walked through.

"Come on you two. We can sight see in Twilight Town." called Riku. Kairi and Cathrin looked toward Riku and saw that he already went through, so did everyone else. They went over to the door, and went though to come out on a third stair case. Both saw Riku waiting by the next door. "Hurry up. Sora and the others are already at the Sorcerer's Loft, probably."

"No one asked you to wait for us." said Cathrin as she and Kairi walked though the door and entered the Moon Chamber. Just so Riku wouldn't bother them about hurrying, they went though the next door and came to the final stair case.

"That must be the last door." said Kairi as they walked toward it. She opened the door and walked though, entering a room with a desk and chair in the center of the room. In the chair was a man in a blue robe with a long black beard and a pointy hat with stars and moons on it, next to him was another man in a light blue robe, long white beard and glasses.

"Everyone, Master Yen Sid," Sora pointed at the wizard in the chair, "and Merlin." he pointed to the other. Sora bowed after introductions of the two wizards, everyone followed suit.

"Rise, my young friends. Sora, I'm glad to see you are well. And that you have finally found your friends, Riku and Kairi." Yen Sid pointed to Riku and Kairi.

"How do you know who they are?" asked David.

"I know many thing, David. As well as you, Krumi and you as well, Cathrin."

"Don't ask how he knows. I still haven't figured it out." said Sora.

"David I see you are in need of new clothes. After I am done telling you what we are going to teach all of you, enter that room and ask the Fairy Godmothers to make you a new pair. Might I suggest telling them what you want them to look like or you could be in there for a while."

"Thank you Master." said David as he bowed again.

"Merlin, will be teaching all of you magic. Same with Sora since he has forgotten his spell, for the second time."

"I do remember Cure, Cura and Curaga thanks to Roxas." said Sora scratching his head.

'Yeah but that's all I can remember so don't ask me about the other spells.' Sora heard a voice inside his head, Roxas.

"Well, Sora, that makes things a little easier for you." said Merlin. "Riku, I understand you can use the power of darkness. Is that right?" Riku shook his head.

"I used to be able to, now all I can use is Dark Aura, Cure Potion and Dark Shield. All my other powers died when I got my original body back."

"I see. Krumi, Kairi, David, Cathrin, do you know any magic at all?" Krumi, Kairi and Cathrin shook their heads.

"I wish." said David.

"How can you be Key Bearers if you have no magic? My, my, my. I see I'm going to be busy."

'Great, welcome to Merlin Boot Camp.' thought David.

"Indeed you are, Merlin. It'll take three days to teach all of them." said Yen Sid. "Are you all familiar with Heartless and Nobodies?" only Cathrin and Krumi shook their heads. "Why is that?"

"We know about Heartless. We just never heard of Nobodies." said Krumi. She and Cathrin lowered their heads.

"Hey don't look so down. I didn't know about Nobodies until I met Namine." said David, attempting to cheer them up. Krumi looked at him a smiled.

"Thanks David." she said to him.

'Why does her smile bring a warm feeling in my heart?' David thought.

"Well, since we have a lot of work to do, you shall head back to Twilight Town as soon as David is finished with getting his clothes from the Fairy Godmothers. Go on David." David bowed and went into the next room. "While he's doing that, Sora, why aren't Donald and Goofy with you? You cannot use Valor or Wisdom without them."

"King Mickey needs them to defend the castle."

"I see. Well, come here and give me those two Form Orbs back. I'll think of a new one to help you in your quest. I'll also take the Anti-form away so you won't have to worry about any problems. (Heavyarms385 jumps for joy. I HATE that Form.) Also I'll lift the spell on your Master and Final Forms, you'll be able to use them without using your friends as seal breakers."

"So that's why I have been turning into a Keyblade every time you use those two Forms. Me, Donald and Goofy were the seal breakers." said Riku.

"You are correct Riku. Sora, you can use those two with no restraint, but remember to keep your Drive Gauge full when you wish to use them." said Yen Sid.

"Thanks." said Sora. David came out of the Wardrobe, his new shirt was silver with a black dragon and his shorts were black. He also had a necklace that had a shield and sword emblem around his neck. Sora's jaw dropped. 'What the hell? I had to let them decide for me and he got to choose.'

"How do I look?" asked David as he turned in a circle. He saw Sora was still staring with his month wide open. "Hey Sora, if you're trying to catch flies, might I suggest a junk yard?" Riku fell laughing, Merlin and Yen Sid just shook their heads.

"David, you look handsome." said Kairi. Sora had closed his mouth but still stared.

"Thanks, sis. Sora are you done staring yet? I don't think Riku will last another minute of laughing like a hyena." this shut Riku up.

"Well. If you're done, I'll make a path for you to travel between here and Twilight Town. We don't need all of you to be exhausted before you start learning magic." Yen Sid took out a wand and flicked at a mirror in the room. The mirror glowed a bright white color and a picture of Twilight Town appeared. "Enter though the mirror and you'll be sent to Twilight Town's market place. Go on, get going. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Thanks Master Yen Sid." said Sora as he, Riku, Kairi, Cathrin and Krumi walked through the mirror, David stayed behind.

"Master Yen Sid. Cloud and Vincent said you'd explain what this does." said David as he brung out the silver orb Cloud had given him.

"Ah yes, the silver orb. Well, take a seat and I'll explain." Yen Sid flicked his wand again and a chair appeared before his desk.

"Well, I'll head to Twilight Town to fix up the old mansion a bit. That's where you'll all be staying for the next three days." said Merlin as he walked through the mirror and vanished.

"Now then." said Yen Sid. He began to explain about the orb.

Twilight Town

Sora and Kairi went to the Usual Spot to see Hayner, Pence and Olette, while Riku went to the old mansion and Cathrin and Krumi went sight seeing. The two ended up in the Sandlot where Seifer and his Disciplinary Committee were. Seifer spotted the two, "Hey! Newbies!" Both of them stopped and turned to see Seifer, Fuu, Vivi, and Rai walking toward them.

"Who are you calling newbies?" asked Cathrin.

"Shut it. I'm Seifer and I'm head of the Disciplinary Committee of this town. If you start any trouble, you'll have to deal with us."

"Sora was right, you are power hungry." said Krumi. "I guess he forgot to tell us how much of a jerk you are to new people."

"Look bitch, if you're looking for a fight, then you found . . . Ugh!" Seifer had been grabbed by the neck by a kid with silver hair and shirt.

"I suggest you apologize to my friend here." David had been walking around town and happen to hear Seifer's insult. Seifer was struggling to get free. "I can't here you."

"RELEASE HIM!" Fuu yelled.

"Yeah. You're gonna kill him, ya know?" said Rai.

"It's alright David. Let him go." said Krumi, David released Seifer.

"Next time, I won't let go." David said while Vivi and Fuu helped Seifer to his feet.

"You'll regret this." said Seifer as David, Cathrin and Krumi started to walk away.

"I'm not right now am I?" David yelled back. David looked at the girls, "You two alright?"

"Yes thanks." both of them said together.

"Good. By the way, we'll be staying at the old mansion near the woods. Merlin's fixing it up right now."

"Great, but where are the woods?" asked Cathrin.

"Got a better chance of Heartless showing up giving out candy then asking me." said David. "You know, without Seifer's Disciplinary Committee, this is a pretty nice town. I still prefer Destiny Islands though."

"Yeah, this is a nice town." said Krumi.

"Hey David! Krumi! Cathrin!" Riku's voice echoed the street. The three of them stopped and looked around for Riku. They found him by the Tram Common. Riku started walking toward them.

"What's up Riku?" asked David.

"Just came to get you three. Merlin wants us over at the old mansion. Sora is signing up for the Struggle Tournament tomorrow and Kairi is already over there with Olette. We just need you three." said Riku.

"Alright. Let's go. I want to see this mansion anyway. Kairi told me a little about Twilight Town before." said David.

"We're coming too." the girls said to them. The three of them followed Riku into the woods. When they arrived at the mansion Riku whistled.

"Whew. Merlin really did a number on it. It looks almost brand new." they walked in side and they saw Merlin using his magic to arrange the house.

"Ah, good timing. Riku, can you check and see if the computers in the basement are still working? If they are shut them down. We can't let any stray Heartless or Nobodies come from those things." said Merlin. Riku nodded and went into the room on the second floor on the right. Sora walked into the house after Riku had gone.

"Hey Merlin. You really made the place look better then it did three months ago." he said walking up to the model that stood in the middle of the room.

"Hey Sora, did you sign up?" asked David.

"Yeah, the tournament is tomorrow at seven. This should be fun. I can't wait to fight Seifer again."

"Oh yeah, we met him earlier. He's not very nice." said Krumi.

"He always has been that way." said Sora. "So Merlin, are we in separate rooms?"

"Yes, David will staying in that room over there. Sora, you will be staying in that one with Riku," he pointed at the rooms to his left and right. "Krumi and Cathrin will be staying over there," Merlin flicked his wand and a door appeared near the steps. "And Kairi will be staying in the white room upstairs." Merlin pointed to the door upstairs on his left.

"Thanks, Merlin." Krumi and Cathrin ran over to their room.

"You're welcome. All in a days work for a wizard." said Merlin. Riku walked back into the main hall.

"They're all shut down Merlin. Permanently." Riku yelled as he walked down the steps.

"Good, good. Riku I just assigned the rooms. You'll be staying in the same room as Sora." Merlin pointed to the room on his right.

"Can't I just stay in the library? I really don't feel like sharing rooms." said Riku.

"Your choice." said Merlin. He flicked his wand at the library. "There. You're all set."

"Bye Olette! See ya at the tournament." Kairi and Olette had exited the white room and Olette waved back Kairi before leaving the house. "Hey guys."

"Kairi, did you enter as well?" asked David.

"No, I'm going to watch." she told him.

"Well, I'm gonna get something to eat. I'm heading back to town, is that alright Merlin?" asked Riku.

"Yes, but be sure not to stay out too late. You all have a busy day tomorrow. I'll be heading back to the tower now. Enjoy your stay." Merlin spun in a circle and vanished and Riku left the house.

"This is one big house." said David walking toward his room. "I'm gonna get some sleep. I'm still a little tired from the fights at the arena." he went inside and shut the door behind him.

"Typical. He's always tired." said Sora.

"So was someone else before all this happened." teased Kairi, Sora's face turned a bright red.

"Kairi!" Kairi began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Kairi?" asked Krumi. She and Cathrin came out of their room. Kairi calmed after they came over.

"Nothing big. Just messing with Sora."

"Oh, we're going to go look around town. This time avoiding Seifer and his goons." said Cathrin.

"Alright, be careful. If Seifer does mess with you, tell him he'll get his ass whopped by me, and not in the tournament either." said Sora.

"Thanks, Sora." the two left the house.

"Hey Kairi, what do you plan on doing? It's only four thirty." asked Sora.

"Didn't you say that there was a place with a nice view on the other side of town?" she asked him back.

"Yeah, come on. I'll take you there." said Sora and the two left. Inside his room, David was sound asleep dreaming.

_There were six figures. Two girls were laying on the ground, another was on her knees and behind her, two boys stood watching the sixth walk away from the other five. He could hear the girl that was on her knees yelling, "Don't go! You said you'd come back home!"_

"_, forget it. He's made up his mind." said one of the boys._

"_NO???? get back here! You promise!" yelled the girl again._

"_I'm sorry????. But I must go. , take care of her." said the sixth figure. He continued to walk toward a giant door. He brung out a Key-like weapon and stopped before he entered. He raised the blade, switched it so the blade of the weapon faced the ground. He brung it down rapidly and . . ._

"AHHHH!" David woke up with a scream. 'What was that?' David got out of bed and walked out of his room. He listened for any voices but there was nothing. "Hey! Anyone around?" he shouted but no answer came. He walked over to Sora room, knocked and asked, "Hey Sora ya there?" No answer. He went to Everyone else's room and repeated what he did over at Sora's room, but still no one answered.

"Where'd they all go? Town maybe?" he decided to head to town and see if he could find anyone. When he got there, he heard Seifer's voice coming from the sandlot. He ran there and saw that Seifer and his gang, minus Vivi, was picking on someone.

"If you want to fight, go to the underground tunnels. That's where we'll settle this." yelled Seifer. He was yelling at a girl with pink hair.

'Krumi! What the hell are you doing?' David thought as Krumi spoke up.

"Fine. When do you want to meet?" she asked Seifer.

"It's five twenty right now Seifer." said Rai.

"Alright then, how's six? Or are you scared to go out at night?" Seifer yelled at Krumi.

"Fine!" she yelled back. "Just tell me where the tunnels are."

"Better idea. We fight once we show you where they are." said Seifer. "I have a tournament to win tomorrow."

"That is better. Let's go." They all left the sandlot.

'Krumi! Wait, why do I even care? She's my friend but why do I care if she fights that bastard? Oh well, I better follow them to make sure she doesn't get in over her head.' David left his hiding spot and began to give chase. He followed them to an alley way and watched them take her through a tunnel, he followed them in and wait for the fight to start.

"I'll give you a chance to back out but, you'll have to stay out of Twilight Town for life." said Seifer. "Oh, and if I win, you're mine for life."

'WHAT? Seifer you sick bastard! I'll kill you if you touch her!' thought David. 'Krumi, don't agree. Please, you don't know how strong he is.'

"F-F-Fine." said Krumi. She brung out a Keyblade that had a cluster of hearts on the chain and was pink with a heart shape at the tip of the blade. "Let's get this started."

"Alright then. Fuu, if you please." said Seifer who brung out a Gunblade. Rai had backed away and move out of the room they were in.

"READY? SET! GO!" yelled Fuu. Seifer started the fight by slashing his blade at Krumi, who jumped back to dodge.

"Rai. Now!" yelled Seifer as he slashed again. Krumi dodged again but was caught by Rai, who had went around behind Krumi. Seifer slashed at her Keyblade and it fell out of her hand.

"Hey! This isn't fair!" said Krumi struggling to get free.

"Yeah, well, I didn't say I was fighting alone. Let's see, what can I do with you?" Rai carried her to the middle of the room. Seifer pointed his palm at Krumi, "Bond!" Krumi felt Rai let go put she still couldn't get up. "Don't bother. I just bonded you hands and feet to the floor. This gives me an idea, though. Fuu, you may want to leave, Rai, strip her!"

"AHHHH! NO! KEEP A-AWAY FROM . . . AHHHH!"

"Get the fuck away from her you fucking bastards!" yelled David as he drew both his Keyblades and bolted into the room.

"David! Help!" yelled Krumi. Rai was bent over her. David charged and hit him full force with the Keyblades, causing black blood to fly from Rai. Rai collapsed and turned into a Armored Knight.

"What the hell? He's a Heartless!" David slashed it again and the Armored Night died. "Then I guess you must be one as well. Mind telling me where the real Seifer is?" the Seifer before David turned to a person with white hair, black eyes, the cut on his face had vanished and he had the Nobody symbol on his left hand. He looked nothing like Seifer. "A Nobody?"

"Why do you think I had no fear of the Keyblade like the fake Rai did? My name is Slax the Impersonator, and I serve Maleficent."

"Slax huh? Well you're just another Nobody to me. Now release Krumi and maybe I'll make your death quick and painless." David got ready to lunge at Slax.

"Fuu now." Fuu jumped David from behind and Slax began to escape.

"Get . . . The fuck . . . Off of me." David rammed his back, with the fake Fuu on it, into the wall. Fuu's grip lessened and David stabbed twice with both Keyblades, killing the fake Fuu and drawing black blood, both disappeared instantly. David felt someone wrap their arms around and let go as he turned around, blades at the ready. Krumi had been freed and rewraped her arms around David when he realized the fight was over and sheathed both Keyblades.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Krumi cried on his chest. He let her cry for a few more minutes before asking if she wanted to go back to the house. "Yeah."

"Come on. The real Seifer must be at home already. I suggest not roaming around without one of us, alright." said David, Krumi was still crying on his chest. "Come on. I'll take you back." He and Krumi left the tunnels and head back to the house. David and Krumi were the first to return to the house, because no one else was around. David took Krumi all the way to her room. "Get some rest alright? We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Thanks for the comfort David. You're a great friend. But, how did you know where I was?" asked Krumi, her eyes were red and watery.

"I saw you talking to Seifer at the Sandlot and heard you agree to fight him. I followed you when he led you to the tunnels." said David. "I should've jumped in sooner. I'm sorry for the late entry."

"It's alright. At least you were there. Just promise me you won't tell them what happened. I don't want Cathrin to worry."

"The only thing I'll tell them is to be on guard. I won't say anything about Slax, only the Heartless." Krumi hugged him one more time.

"Thanks. See you in the morning." she walked into her room and closed the door as she watched him walk back to his room. 'He's pretty good looking and the way he held and comforted me left a warm feeling in my heart. Wait, I did not just think that! I'm going to sleep.' She walked over to her bed and fell asleep.

'I'm glad she's alright. To tell the truth, her embrace felt good. Wait, did I just think that?' Love's Light appeared as David opened his door. "Now what?" the blade pulsed. "WHAT? STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS! She's my friend! Got it? Friend!" the blade pulsed and vanished. David walked into his room, slammed his door, walked over to his bed a fell asleep.

What is with that Keyblade? What did Yen Sid say about the silver orb? I know that's what you're thinkin. I can't tell ya yet. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5 The Struggle Tournament

Question, has any else noticed that Riku never uses his left hand but only to use his dark powers and that he lets it hang by his side?

Chapter 5 The Struggle Tournament

Sora and Kairi had gone to Sunset Hill because Kairi wanted to do some sight seeing. "Sora, you were right! This is a good view!" they had stayed there for an hour before Sora spoke.

"Ready to head back, Kairi?" Kairi turned, she had a frown on her face. "We can sight see after the tournament tomorrow. What do ya say?" 'Although I can do my sight seeing whenever you're around.'

"Ok. I did want to look around for a little longer but we have to go back." 'Besides, you are the sights for me, Sora. Maybe I should tell him. No, no, no! I'll tell him when we're done with this.' "Let's go Sora." She said walking back toward the town, Sora went with her. The two decided to take the tunnels back, it was when they got deeper that they heard someone crying.

"I wonder what's happening." Sora whispered. The two snuck down to find David and Krumi standing in the middle of the one room in the tunnels that connected to the other parts of town. "What's going on?" Krumi was crying on David's chest. They listened to David talking but they came in mid sentence.

"Seifer must be at home already. I suggest not roaming around without one of us, alright." said David, Krumi was still crying on his chest. "Come on. I'll take you back." He and Krumi left the tunnels and head back to the house. Sora and Kairi had their mouths open.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" asked Sora rubbing his eyes.

"You mean we? I saw it too. David and Krumi were down here alone? You know what this mean?" Kairi looked at Sora with a mischievous smile.

"No."

"We get to mess with him! He's always messing with me about me and you. AHHH, you didn't hear that!" Kairi started blushing crimson.

"Why what was he saying about me and you?" asked Sora. Sora began to blush as well. "Wait, are you talking about? That son of a bitch. Well, if he's gonna mess with us, then we'll mess with him."

"We start at dawn!" Kairi said as commanding as possible.

"Aye, aye Capt." Sora stood up strait and saluted. Both looked pretty stupid in the position they were in and laughed at each other. "Come on. We have a busy, yet, fun day tomorrow." said Sora after five minutes. The two left the tunnels and met Riku and Cathrin just outside of the tunnel entrance. They didn't tell the two of them about David and Krumi, but both were beaming with joy.

"What's with you two? You look like you won the tournament already." asked Riku.

"Oh, no reason. Right Kairi?" said Sora.

"Nope, no reason at all." Kairi responded.

'I smell trouble.' thought Riku. They reached the house and everyone went to their rooms. Cathrin found Krumi already asleep. Sora peeked in David's room and saw he was asleep as well.

'This will be better then making fun of Hades.' thought Sora as he closed the door quietly. He went to his room and fell asleep. While David had another dream.

"Welcome to ?. I hope you enjoy your fate that you have chosen." there was a man in a black coat standing before the same six figures from David's last dream. "Who shall I kill first?"

"How about you die instead any of us!" yelled one of the six figures.

Fast Forward

"Have you all had enough?" asked the man. All six figures were on there knees.

"What are you?" asked one figure.

"You're death." the man punched the ground and the ground around the six figures shook, but it felt real.

"DIE!" David shot up and pinned someone to the end of his bed, with his Keyblades at the person's neck. When he came to his senses, he realized who he had pinned, "Oh, my god. Kairi what are you doing in here?" David let Kairi go, she started coughing and looked at David with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You (sniff) were having . . . a bad dream and I came to wake you up. When (sniff) you woke up, you pinned me to the bed with your Keyblades." Kairi was crying a waterfall of tears. David pulled her close after dropping his blades.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I didn't mean to hurt you, sis." David began to rub her back, Kairi had calmed down and she stopped crying after five minutes. David pulled away and wiped the remaining tears from his sister's cheeks. "Feel any better?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you." Kairi got off his bed and David put his shirt and shoes on.

"Now, what did you want?" asked David.

"We're waiting for Merlin to come get us. You were still asleep so I came to get you." she told him. She looked back on his bed and spotted Love's Light. 'I'll let it go for now.' She walked over to the door and turned to David, who picked up his Keyblades and sheathed them. "Come on bro. Everyone's waiting."

"Alright. But are you sure you're ok?" asked David.

"Yes, I am. Now come on." Kairi left the room.

'To think I almost killed my own sister. All thanks to that damn dream.' David walked out of the room to be greeted by the rest of his friends.

"Mourning lazy bum." said Riku. He was reading a book from the library.

"Yeah, yeah. Mourning."

"Mourning David. Did you have a nice night?" asked Sora, he was beaming at David.

"Well, let me see. I woke up screaming because of a dream, walked around town, went into the tunnels and found a bunch of Heartless."

"Heartless? What are they doing here?" asked Cathrin.

"I don't know but I suggest being on guard when in town." Krumi walked into the main hall, she looked the same as she did after David saved her.

"Is something wrong Krumi?" asked Kairi.

"No, just had a bad dream." she responded. She threw David a quick glance. "Mourning."

"Mourning, Krumi." Kairi and Sora both picked up on this.

"David, did something happen between you and Krumi last night?" asked Sora. David drew Great Gospel and held it by the blade. He walked over to Sora.

WHAM! WHAM!

"Shut the hell up Sora. What I did last night is none of your business. And no, nothing happened. I didn't see Krumi last night." David had hit Sora with the hilt of his Keyblade twice, making him drop to the floor. Merlin came into the room, well, appeared is more accurate.

"What happened here?" asked the wizard.

"Sora, getting into other people's business." said Riku, still reading the book. "Again."

"Hey, Merlin. Can I speak with you before we leave?" asked David.

"Why sure, laddie. Come with me." said Merlin. He and David left the room. Sora finally got off the floor.

"Man that hurt." Sora was rubbing the place where David hit him.

"Why would you think something happened between those two anyway?" asked Cathrin. Sora looked at Kairi, who nodded.

"We saw them in the tunnels, alone with each other." said Kairi. Riku shrugged and Cathrin gasped. She turned to Krumi who was near the door, trying to sneak out.

'Their business, not mine.' thought Riku.

"Alone? What were you two doing?" she asked. Instead of answering, Krumi opened the door and ran. "Krumi!"

"What's going on?" asked David as he and Merlin came back from one of the room. Cathrin looked at David, death glaring.

"What were you two doing in the tunnels alone last night? Kairi and Sora said they saw you two there. Krumi just ran off by the way."

"Damn it! Sora when I get back, I'm gonna kick your ass!" David ran out of the house.

"You know, that mouth of your's is going to get you killed, Sora." said Riku, he had put away the book and walked toward the door. "I'm heading to the tower. If I see those two, I'll tell them to head there. Their business is not mine."

"Well, come on kids. We have a lot to do today." said Merlin.

"But what about David and Krumi?" asked Cathrin. 'I'm worried about her.'

"They will catch up. Don't worry." Merlin led them to town, and threw the portal.

With David

David ran through town looking for Krumi. He had looked all over the Tram Common and the Market Place. He came to the Sandlot and met up with Seifer and his other goons. "Hey! You're that kid from yesterday!"

"Not now Seifer! I'm looking for my friend. The girl with the pink hair that stopped me from choking the life out of you." said David.

"Haven't seen her. Rai, Fuu, Vivi. Go look for her." the three split up and left the Sandlot. "If she's still in town we'll find her."

"Why are you helping me?" asked David.

"It's our job, moron. The Disciplinary Committee doesn't just enforce the rules around here. Besides, it'd make us look bad if we didn't help." Seifer walked toward the back alley. "You can check the tunnels. I'm gonna see if Hayner or his friends seen her. What was her name?"

"Krumi. Thanks Seifer, I guess I'll owe you one." David walked after Seifer, who went into an alley way with a bunch of junk. David continued to the tunnels, bringing out both of his Keyblades. As he walked around, all he could hear were his own foot steps. 'Krumi, where are you?' "Krumi! Are you in here? It's me, David!" no answer.

"Hey, dip shit. Found her." Seifer's voice rung throughout the tunnels. "Come back to the alley. She was with Hayner and his friends." David sprinted around the tunnels to find the entrance he came in and found it. David reached the surface and saw Krumi and Seifer waiting for him. "You owe me." Seifer walked back to the Sandlot.

"Krumi, I told you not to go without one of us with you. I told Merlin about the Heartless and he said for now on we have to travel with a friend."

"I'm sorry. But Sora saw us and thought we did something besides what really happened."

"It's alright. Next time Sora bring it up, I'll beat the stuffing out of him. How's that sound?" Krumi giggled. "See, you're feeling better already. Ready to go see Yen Sid?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Yen Sid's Tower

"Where are David and Krumi? Shouldn't they be with you four?" asked Yen Sid.

"Krumi ran off and David went to find her. Thanks to Sora, Cathrin and Kairi." said Riku.

"How do I have anything to do with it?" asked Cathrin.

"You're the one who wanted to know about what they were doing." said Riku. "You were prying into her business, but I wasn't."

"Yes well, while we're waiting, Riku, do you want to learn nothing but dark magic or a variety of magic?" asked Merlin.

"Just dark. I'm better with just one element. The other five don't interest me." he replied.

"I see. Well, the other two along with Kairi, Sora and Cathrin will be learning the four main elements. You all need to learn the Cure spell."

"I've got Cure Potion. I'll be fine."

"How come Riku gets to learn dark magic while we get stuck with fire, wind, water and earth?" asked Kairi. Sora looked at her with surprise.

"How do you know the four elements?" asked Sora.

"David." she replied. "There is also, Holy and Darkness, the ultimate elements."

"She is correct Sora. Riku gets to learn Darkness magic because he has already accepted the Darkness in his heart when he took Ansem's form." said Yen Sid. "No one can learn Holy though. Not even Merlin or I."

"Why's that?" asked Cathrin.

"Because there are no spells or anything that contains pure Holy magic. There is only one know piece that does and Cloud has it, the Alexander Summon Materia." David and Krumi entered the room. "Ah, I see you have found her." David had his Keyblades out.

"Yeah. Hey Sora, did I say I'd kick your ass?" David looked over at Sora.

"Not at this time David."

"You're right, I'll deal with him in the tournament." said David. Sora and the others, but Krumi, looked confused.

"You entered? When?" asked Kairi.

"After he found me, with Seifer's help." said Krumi.

"Well, now that we're all here. Follow me. We will begin your lessons." said Merlin. Yen Sid created a door that took them to room filled with house hold objects. Sora, recognized the room.

"Are we back in Traverse Town or did you move you house to the tower?" asked Sora.

"Ho, ho, ho. No Sora, all wizards have training rooms like this. Now then, I will start by teaching the Fire spell. One of the strongest elements besides Darkness and Holy." Merlin started teaching one spell after another. Everyone, except David, got the hang of the spells they were taught, David only got the Cure and Thunder spells right. The girls got every spell Merlin threw at them correct on their first try, Sora regained all of his old spells. "Sora, time for pure water. Try it."

"Water!" yelled Sora, a stream of water came from his Keyblade but turned to Blizzard.

"Concentrate Sora. Concentrate on the element." Sora continued to keep casting water but it came out Blizzard every time. "Think of the waves on a beach, rain anything water but not frozen." Sora tried again and got it right. "Good, now keep going, Watera, then Wateraga."

"Dark Cannon!" everyone heard Riku yell and black balls of energy left his left hand.

"Very good Riku. Now try Heartless Angel." everyone heard Sora yelling.

"Heartless Angel? Who do you think he is Merlin? Sephiroth?" yelled Sora. 'I've got goose bumps now."

"Ah, so Sephiroth was the one that created that skill. Never mine Riku, Sephiroth has more power then anyone so there's no way anyone but him could master it. Not even me or possibly Yen Sid." (True)

"Besides, the spell leaves you wide open. Wateraga!" Sora made a huge stream of water flow from his Keyblade, almost hitting David.

"Watch it Sora!" yelled David. "Thunder!" lighting rained around David and connected to Sora's Water spell, shocking Sora when it reached the Keyblade's tip. "Sorry! I didn't think that would happen."

"Oh my. Well David, since you hit him, you heal him." said Merlin.

"Cura!" David yelled pointing one of his Keyblades at Sora. Sora's burns vanished. "At least I can do those spells right. Fire and Ice I have trouble with."

"Well, I guess that's enough for today." Merlin led them back to Yen Sid's tower. "All of you have done very well. If you plan on traveling around town after sundown, be sure to have a partner. Heartless are roaming around."

"David, you needed to talk with me correct?" asked Yen Sid.

"Yes." David replied.

"Come with me. Everyone, have fun at the tournament. Don't worry David, you'll be there in time." Everyone left the tower through the portal while David went into the wardrobe room with Yen Sid.

"Hey Krumi, are you going to tell us what you and David were doing last night?" asked Cathrin. Krumi ran off again, toward the mansion. "What? What'd I say?"

"You tried to pry into her business again. She's sending you a message. Stay Out." said Riku. "I'm heading to the Sandlot to grab a good spot." Riku ran off.

"Let's go Sora. I want to one too." said Kairi running ahead.

"Hey Sora, Cathrin." David came out of the portal holding his necklace. He put it around his neck and noticed they were the only ones around. "Where'd everybody go?"

"Riku and Kairi went to the Sandlot. Krumi went back to the house after I asked what you two were doing last night." said Cathrin.

"You don't know when to quite do you? NOTHING happened! NOTHING! Stay out of our business." David shouted and started to walk back to the house as well.

"Where you going?" asked Sora. "The tournament's going to start in fifteen minutes!" this made David sprint.

The Mansion

Krumi was in the basement of the mansion after deciding to explore it. She came to a room with busted computers. 'What happened here? Did Riku do this?' While Krumi was looking around the basement, David was looking for her. He had searched all the rooms but couldn't find her.

"I wonder where she went." David walked into Riku's room and went down to the basement. "Hey Krumi! You around here?" David called but no answer came. David spotted another door and went through, 'Maybe she went deeper in.' David continued on and soon came to a room with strange looking pods, 'What are these things?' David went through the next room and spotted Krumi. "Hey Krumi! I thought you were coming to watch the tournament."

"Hey David. I want to but Cathrin keeps bugging me about last night. I figured she'll keep asking, so I decided to come back here." she said to him. "Do you know what this thing is?" she was pointing to the pod behind her.

"Not a clue. Well, if you're gonna stay here be sure to leave a note if you leave the house. We don't want a repeat of last night." said David as he turned to leave.

"Wait, I'll come too." said Krumi as she ran over to him. They left the mansion and began to head back to town.

Sandlot

"Where is he? He should have been here ten minutes ago." said Sora. He was pacing back and fourth. "We're starting soon."

"Hey! Did it start yet?" David and Krumi came running into the Sandlot making their way to the others.

"It's about to. What took you so long?" asked Riku.

"I found Krumi in the basement. What are those pod things that are down there?"

"Those are the pods that helped Namine, me, and Ansem the Wise piece together Sora's memories." Riku told him. "It was a pain too. I had to fight Roxas in order to make his restoration complete."

"I'm guessing, the busted computers were your doing." said Krumi, Riku nodded.

"All contestants! Please come to the center of the ring!" called the announcer.

"That would be us." said David as he turned toward the ring. He and Sora walked to the center.

"Good luck David/Sora!" called Krumi and Kairi. David turned and waved. Seifer, Setzer, Hayner, Sora and David were all at the center with the announcer, who explained the rules.

"Alright, now since Seifer was the champion last tournament he will be the final match. Any questions before we begin?" asked the announcer. Seifer raised his hand.

"Are we using the standard Struggle Clubs or what? They usually give them to us before the matches start."

"Ah yes, almost forgot. This time you will be using your own weapons. Just no lethal attacks." Sora and David summoned their Keyblades.

"Rai!" yelled Seifer, Rai came over to Seifer and handed him his Gunblade. Setzer drew a sword, as did Hayner.

"Hey Hayner, I didn't know you used a sword." said Sora.

"I took fencing lessens over the last three months." Hayner told him.

"This oughta be fun." said David.

"Any more questions?" asked the announcer, everyone shook their heads. "Good! Let's see, the first fight is, Sora vs. Setzer." Everyone but the two left the ring.

"You and me next match Hayner." said David as he walked back to his friends. "Sora better not lose." As the fight started Sora had an edge, he was beating Setzer. Something strange had happen at that point, Setzer vanished, hit Sora from behind and grabbed every orb Sora dropped.

"Come on Sora!" yelled Kairi. Sora had regained control put not enough orbs by the time the bell rang.

"Stop! The winner by only ten orbs, Setzer!" Sora walked over to his friends, there was an applause in the back round.

"Dude! Three months ago you could whoop him like there was no tomorrow. What happened?" Hayner had caught up with him.

"I'm not sure. He just took control of the fight." said Sora. 'He's never done that before either.'

"The next match, Hayner and David! Please come to the ring." there was another applause.

"I'll hurt you later. Come on Hayner." said David. The two got to the ring on the opposite side of each other.

"Before we begin, you both remember the rules?" asked the announcer, both nodded. "Alright. Ready? Set! GO!" David sprung forward at Hayner, who did the same. David began slashing his blades at Hayner, who had trouble dodging them. After the barrage of attacks, David jumped back and threw both of his Keyblades at Hayner, who dodge both.

"Big mistake David!" Hayner had jumped into the air and brung his blade down on David but instead, hit his Keyblades. "What the hell?" David took on hand and punched Hayner's stomach, making him fall to the ground. David kick Hayner's sword to the other side of the ring.

"Fool." the bell sounded and David helped Hayner up.

"Time! The winner by no loss or gain in orbs, David!" there was an applause as David and Hayner walked back to their friends. "The next match will begin after a ten minute break."

"Why to go bro!" said Kairi as David and Hayner took a seat.

"How the hell did you do that last move? I saw you throw both of your weapons." asked Pence, he and Olette came over to join them.

"One of the many mysteries of the Keyblade." David responded.

"Be careful on your next match. If Setzer can beat Sora, then he can beat you." said Riku.

"I will."

"Something strange is going on." said Sora.

"Why's that?" asked Cathrin.

"Setzer, has never done that before."

"You're just mad because you lost. Don't worry Sora, everybody losses at some point." said David.

"I'm being serious. Even Hayner can tell you." said Sora, Hayner nodded.

"It's true, he hasn't."

"The semi final match is about to begin! David and Setzer please come to the center of the ring."

"Here goes nothing." David walked toward the ring. He and Setzer stood in the middle of the ring.

"Alright you two, shake hands and go to your corners." said the announcer. David and Setzer shook hand, and David felt something in his palm. When they let go, Setzer left a piece of paper in David's hand. David read the note as he walked over to his corner.

Let's finish the fight we started.

'Fight? I didn't fight . . . Shit!" David spun around and saw Setzer snap his fingers. A light blinked around the arena and Setzer changed his form, Slax. "Slax!"

"I'm glad you remember me boy. Same to your little friend as well." Slax pointed over to Krumi who had fear across her face. Soar and Riku tried to get on the platform put a barrier blocked them.

"What do you want?" yelled David as he entered his fighting stance.

"It's not what I want. It's what Maleficent wants. And she want your Heartless and Nobody!" Slax snapped his fingers again and Armored Knight, Berserkers, NeoShadows and Dusks appeared.

"Fuck." David was looking at his choices, which there weren't very many. 'I can't defeat them alone but my friends are blocked by a barrier.'

"I'll give you a chance to either come with me or I'll take you by force."

"Well, if those are my choices I choose, C. Kiss my ass!" David ran at the group of Heartless and Nobodies and began to attack. Slax had vanished in a dark ball.

"David!" yelled Kairi and Krumi. Kairi turned to Sora. "Sora, we have to help him!"

"I know that Kairi but that bastard made a challenge barrier. It'll keep up out of there and him in there until the fight ends." Sora heard someone singing. "Is someone singing?" Riku, Kairi, Krumi and Cathrin all shook there heads. It became clearer as David continued to fight.

Like a shooting star

across the midnight sky

Wherever you are

You're gonna see me fly

"What the hell?" Riku was shaking his head. "Is it me, or is David the one singing?"

"Yeah he is. This is something new. I never knew he could sing." said Kairi. 'He's pretty good, but I'm better.'

"Take this!" David had taken out all the berserkers and Armored Knight. "Still want to fight?" David's breathing was rapid and he had many cuts and bruises. "Cura!" before David could cast the spell, a Dusk had slashed him from behind. "Ugh! Son of bitch." David dove into the small group of Dusks that was behind him.

"He can't last much longer. We need to get him help." said Krumi.

"Hey Riku. Wanna try?" asked Sora.

"I thought you'd never ask. Ready?"

"Set."

"GO! Session (I love this move)!" Sora and Riku vanished and reappeared inside the barrier. "Last Saber!" Riku and Sora let out a series of stabs, "Dark Cannon!" Riku and Sora fired balls of Darkness at the NeoShadows while David was taking care of the Dusks.

"Sora, let's get this over with."

"Right! All's End!" Sora and Riku jumped into the air.

"They're gonna lose it all!" Riku and Sora threw their Keyblades into the air and a beam of light connected them. NeoShadows and Dusks were being pulled to the beam and balls of energy shot from their Keyblades.

"Riku!" Sora yelled as they caught their Keyblades at the same time.

"Times Up!" All the Dusks and NeoShadows were gone. David was on one knee with Love's Light to support him up and Great Gospel laying on the ground.

"What the hell was that? That was fucking awesome!" said David as he attempted to stand. Kairi, Krumi and Cathrin got on the platform. Kairi and Krumi helped him up. Cathrin picked up his Keyblades that he dropped when the two helped him up. "Thanks for the help."

'I've never seen Riku do that before.' "Hey, Riku. What was that you two did?" asked Kairi.

'I don't care what it was. Riku was hot doing it. Wait what am I saying?' thought Cathrin.

"It was our limit combo. We call it Session." said Riku. "I can't believe we still remember it. But then again, we used it a lot against Xemnas."

"Well this tournament is canceled due to a fake announcer and Setzer." Seifer was walking toward them. "You seem to know the fake Setzer."

"His real name is Slax. He's a Nobody." said David before passing out.

"Come on. Let's take him back to the mansion. He needs rest." said Krumi. 'Please be ok. Please.' Cathrin felt Love's Light pulse and vanish, as well as Great Gospel. They took David back to his room.

"I've never seen him fight that hard before. Or sing while fighting." said Kairi as she closed his door. "Wait a minute. Yeah I have!"

"Oh yeah? When?" asked Riku.

"The day before we left. He was saying, 'Going down in Flames.' After he said that, he had his Keyblade at my neck and he was behind me, facing away from me."

"You have one weird brother Kairi." said Sora.

"Oh, and you have problem with that?" yelled Kairi.

"Keep it down. You'll wake him up." said Riku. "If you want to fight. Go outside." Riku turned, and walked toward his room. Sora and Kairi did the same.

How's the story so far? Tell me in a review. Also, the song David was sing during the fight was Like a Shoot Star by DJ Hixxy. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 Many Problems in Two Days

Chapter 6 Many Problems in Two Days, but Resolved

When David woke up the next mourning, Kairi, Cathrin, Sora and Riku waited for him in the main hall after breakfast. Krumi was still sleeping by the time everyone else was at breakfast. "Is Krumi still asleep?" asked David. The others just shrugged.

"If she is, she's lazier then Sora." said Riku, he caught David's eye and quickly changed the statement. "I mean, if she wants to sleep let her."

'That's what I thought you said. Wait, why do I care?' thought David. "I'll see if she's up." David walked over to Krumi's room and knocked on the door. "Krumi, you awake?" no answer came and David opened the door a little bit to find Krumi half naked, getting dressed. David shut the door after Krumi turned around to where he could see certain parts. 'I really hope she didn't see me. She'll kill me. But DAMN she beautiful.'

"David! She awake or what?" called Cathrin.

"Umm, yeah!" 'More awake then you know.' David's face was beat red. 'Ah man. I'm gonna be thinking about that for a week!' David felt something going down his face, he touched where he felt it and it was blood. 'And a nose bleed. Great. All I need is a slap in the face and I'll be a classified pervert.' David started walking toward his room. "Hey, I'll be right back, forgot something in my room."

"What's with him?" asked Sora.

"Hell if I know." said Riku, he was reading that book again.

"SON OF A BITCH!" they all heard David's yelling, including Krumi.

"What's going on?" she yelled as she ran out of her room, fully dressed and Keyblade drawn.

"I have no idea." said Kairi. David walked out of his room, he had stopped his nose bleed.

"What was with the screaming?" asked Krumi. David had gotten the color back in is face while he was in his room but now, it went back to beat red.

"Umm uh, nothing! Y-Yeah, nothing. J-Just, hit the side of my bed." 'Damn, damn, damn!'

"What is with you today?" asked Kairi. Merlin appeared in a puff of blue smoke, he made everyone but Riku and Sora jump. (WTF is he smoking?)

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked the wizard.

"Yeah let's go!" David was rushing toward the door. "Oh, what now?" David's Keyblade appeared in his hand and pulsed. "WHAT? YOUR MORE ANNOYING THEN SCHOOL! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" it vanished with another pulse and David's face went redder. "Damn Keyblade." David continued out the door. 'This is NOT going to help my mood.'

"My, my. He must be troubled. Why was he yelling at his Keyblade?" asked Merlin as he led the rest to town. David was in eye sight.

"Getting a taste of his own medicine." said Kairi.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cathrin.

"Oh, nothing. But they don't call his Keyblade, 'Love's Light' for nothing. It should be called 'Matchmaker."

"I get it now." said Riku. "When Kairi got mad on the gummi ship ride here it was because . . ."

"SHUT IT RIKU!" yelled David and Kairi. David had slowed down enough to let the group catch up to him.

"Hey David, how come you sang when you were fighting last night?" asked Sora.

"It helps me have fun with the fight." he replied. They reached Yen Sid's tower and continued their training with magic, well, the boys did. The girls had mastered it all in one day.

"You three made excellent progress. If you wish, you may return to town. Remember to travel with a friend." said Merlin. All but Cathrin left.

"I'll stay. I want to watch these, goof-balls." she told him. 'Riku anyway.'

'Goof-ball, huh? I'll show her a goof-ball.' thought Riku. Riku jumped and spun around. "Dark Shot!" balls of black energy flew from Riku almost hitting Sora and David.

"Sora, let's pay him back." said David. "Thunder!"

"Right! Firaga!" David and Sora launched both spells and both hit Riku.

"What was that for?" yelled Riku.

"You almost hit us! You need to learn to aim!" David yelled back.

"I'll aim at your face!" Cathrin was roaring with laughter.

"Now, now. Back to work." said Merlin.

"You couldn't hit a barn door!" yelled Sora.

"Shut up, Sora! Nether could you!" yelled Riku. Cathrin's laughing got louder.

"At least we're not fools for believing Maleficent!" yelled David.

'I give up.' thought Merlin.

"At least I don't have a Keyblade that nags me about my love life, David!"

"Screw you! I'm out of here!" David left the training room and the tower.

"Holy shit. I didn't think he'd take it that personal." said Riku. Cathrin had stopped laughing.

'Show off.' thought Sora as he continued to practice Flare.

"Cathrin, be a dear and see if David will be willing to return after he has calmed down." said Merlin.

"Yes Merlin." she left after David. Riku cast Cure Potion and healed himself. He too continued his training.

Town

Kairi and Krumi walked around town until they came to the Sandlot. Seifer and his gang were talking with David. "You want to know a place to train? Ha, good luck. The only good place was the tunnels when Nobodies were in town. There gone now."

"Sora took their leader down three month ago, ya know?" said Rai.

"S.O.L." said Fuu.

"Sorry." said Vivi.

"Thanks anyway." David said as he walked away. "I'll go there anyway. There might not be anything but tunnels, but at least it's a place where not many people can get hurt." David walked out of the Sandlot, and toward the nearest tunnel entrance.

"What was David doing here? I thought he was at the tower with Sora and Riku." said Krumi. Sora came around the corner.

"Hey you two." said Sora as he neared the girls.

"Sora! We thought you and David were back at the tower with Merlin and Yen Sid." said Kairi.

"David and Riku still are. Why?" said Sora.

"Then that wasn't David! It might have been Slax!" said Krumi. She started running toward the tunnels.

"I'll get David and Riku from the tower. You two go on ahead." said Sora as he turned and left. 'Ha, ha , ha. Those fools.' Kairi ran after Krumi. When she reached the tunnels, she heard the sound of a fight.

"Why the hell are you attacking me for?" called one voice.

"Shut up Slax!" Kairi ran inside after bringing out Oathkeeper. She saw David and Krumi fighting, David had his Keyblades and deflecting almost every blow that Krumi threw at him. "Firaga!" a ball of fire shot toward David.

"Reflect!" a barrier formed around David and the fire ball flew back toward Krumi. 'Crap! Wrong spell.' David ran as fast as he could toward Krumi and the fire ball. "Watera!" a stream of water flowed from Great Gospel and hit the fire ball. "Why are you attacking . . . Son of bitch! Who the . . . Kairi! What the hell?" Kairi had went around David and attacked him from behind.

"Shut it Slax! We know it's you!" Kairi and Krumi were attacking at the same time, making it more difficult for David. Every other blow that Krumi or Kairi threw, the other would hit.

"Damn it! STOP!" David yelled out and they did, only they weren't moving either. "Oh great, now I have to wait until this wears off. Well while I'm waiting. Curaga!" David healed his wounds and went to a corner. After five minutes, Kairi and Krumi had resumed moving.

"Where'd he go?" asked Krumi.

"I'm over here, Krumi." said David, he had sheathed his Keyblades. "Why are you two attacking me? Especially you Kairi."

"Shut up Slax! We know it's you!" yelled Kairi.

"If I'm Slax, then why haven't I killed you during the Stop spell or summon any Heartless or Nobodies?"

"Now that I think about it, he did put out that fire ball before it hit me." said Krumi.

"Well duh! I'm here to help my friends. Not kill them!" yelled David. "Man, today has sucked! First I see something I shouldn't have, I get bugged by Love's Light, I get into a fight with Riku AND I get attack by my own sister! Fuck this, I'm heading back to the mansion and locking my door!" Kairi blocked one of the exits.

"What do you mean you saw something you shouldn't have?" she asked, David's face was redder then Axel's hair.

"I . . . umm . . . uh . . . I'm not telling!" David tried going the other way but Krumi blocked him. 'Damn it, why you of all people? If it was Sora or Riku I'd just push them out of my way.'

"You're not leaving until you tell us." said Kairi.

"Ah man. I . . . uh . . . umm. Lookout! Heartless!" David pointed behind Krumi trying to trick her.

"Yeah right! Tell us David." said Krumi.

"Promise you won't hurt me?" asked David.

"Depends on what you saw."

"Then I won't tell you."

"Tell us David, or we'll beat it out of you." said Kairi.

'Fuck. How did I get into this mess. Oh yeah, my big mouth. Maybe I'll duck tape my mouth shut when I get back.' "No"

"Then we're going to be here a while." said Kairi. She started cracking her knuckles.

"Oh come on." said David he started backing up. "I'd probably get my ass whopped either way." He backed into a wall.

"Well, if you tell us, we'll give you a ten second head start before we beat the shit out of you." said Kairi.

"Ah man."

"We're waiting David." said Krumi. "Five."

"Please, just let me go."

"Four." said Kairi, she and Krumi sheathed their Keyblades.

"52, 67, 34. "

"Three."

'Didn't think that'd work. Come on. Think.'

"Two."

"Alright I'll tell." 'I'm dead.' "When I went to see if you were awake, Krumi, I saw that you changing. I'll let you two figure out the rest." David and Krumi's faces were the same red color.

"Pervert!" Krumi walked over to David, slapped him, leaving an imprint of her hand and ran off.

"Ok, I have been officially branded as a pervert." said David, Kairi slapped him as well. "What was that one for?"

"You should know better then to just walk into a room without knocking!"

"I did knock! No answer came, I opened the door and next thing I know, Krumi's putting on her clothes! I shut the door right when I saw her! She gave me a nose bleed when I saw her."

"You better go apologize!" said Kairi as she started to leave.

"I will. I'm heading back to the mansion. If I see her I'll tell her." said David. He left as well. Apparently, both were heading to the mansion. When they arrived, they saw Cathrin, who slapped David. "I'm guessing she told you too. Anyone else going to slap me before I go apologize?" both the girls did slap him again. "DAMN IT!"

"Well, you deserve it!" yelled Cathrin before heading back into town.

"Grrrr." David walked back into the house, Riku and Sora were waiting.

"Nice one David. OW!" David walked over to Riku as he finished and punched him in his stomach.

"YOU WANT TO BE NEXT SORA?" he yelled. Sora moved away and David continued to go toward Krumi's and Cathrin's room. He knock on the door.

"Who's there?" yelled a voice.

"It's David. Can I come . . ."

"GO AWAY, PERVERT!"

"Krumi, all I want to do is apologize. Please." a thunder spell had come from nowhere and shocked David. He turned to Sora and the others, "WHO THE HELL DID THAT?"

"ME, PERVERT!"

"Oh, well, I deserve that. Come on, Krumi. I'll apologize and then I'll leave. I'll even keep my back turned."

"NO! GO AWAY!"

'It's no use.' "Alright, Krumi. You win." David walked over to his room, walked in and slammed and locked the door.

"Man, that hurt." said Riku.

"I would think so. Well, come on. I'm gonna go to bed." said Sora, walking toward his room.

"Same here." said Riku. Kairi and Cathrin were the only two still awake.

"That pervert got what he deserves." said Cathrin.

"Yeah, but don't you think Krumi was a bit harsh?" asked Kairi.

"Hell no. He deserves it."

"I guess." Kairi began walking toward her room. "Night Cathrin."

"Night."

Later that night.

David was up around midnight, just laying on his bed. 'I know I deserved the Thunder spell, but then again, she didn't answer when I knocked. She may have just got out of the shower.' David got up and walked to his door. 'I'm gonna go to town. Maybe I can think of a way to tell her I'm sorry.' David opened his door, left the mansion quietly and heard someone's voice in the court yard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Riku's voice sounded from behind David.

"Out. Why?"

"Just wanted to know. Have fun. I'm going back to bed." Riku went inside. David walked into town. He just roamed around town, looking at the sights. He made his way though the tunnels to Sunset Terrace then went to Sunset Hill.

"Nice view." David decided to enjoy the scenery. "This place is peaceful, or it would be if it wasn't for Slax." Hours past and David had fallen asleep next to the fence post.

Back at the Mansion, Mourning

Everyone had gotten up and ate their breakfast. The only one that didn't was David. "I wonder where David is." said Kairi. "He's never missed breakfast before."

"I saw him leave last night. He said he was going out." said Riku, he had just finished cleaning his plate. "Maybe, he stayed somewhere."

"He went alone?" asked Sora. "He forgot what Merlin said about leaving the house."

"As long as he's out of my magic range I don't care." said Krumi. "That perverted bastard."

"Will you give it a rest?" said Riku. "He better hurry. Merlin'll be here soon."

"I think we should send someone to look for him. He's just like Sora, he'll still be sleeping if he stayed somewhere." said Kairi.

"Hey!"

"She's got a point Sora." said Riku, he brung out his book and began reading.

"Who asked you?"

'Here we go again.' "You two quit acting like kids." said Cathrin.

"Well, I'm not going to look for him." said Krumi. Merlin had appeared when she finished.

"Ok, today we will not be practicing magic. We will be studying whatever you do or do not know. Those that already know everything that we'll be talking about are free to roam around town." Merlin took a head count. "Where's David at?"

"Who cares." said Krumi. "I'm heading to town. I learned what a Nobody is from Him." she walked to the door and left.

"Oh Krumi." muttered Cathrin.

"Well, she'll be missing out on some other subjects. But oh well. You four can fill in anything that either of them don't know. Come on, let's be on our way." Merlin took them to the tower via portal.

Sunset Hill

David had waken up after the sunlight had hit his face, "Holy shit, what time is it?" David looked at his watch, which said 11:00. "Shit! I over slept. Well, I better get back to the house, Merlin and the others are probably waiting for me." 'I wonder if Krumi will forgive me, most likely not.' David began to head into town, when he reached Sunset Terrace, he saw Krumi was there as well, "Here goes nothing."

"Hey! Krumi!" he yelled. Krumi turned toward him.

"Thundara!" A bolt of thunder hit David shocking him longer then the one she cast on him the night before. When David got free, he brung out his Keyblades.

'Cast it. I dare you.' "Will you just listen to me?"

"THUNDAGA!"

"Reflega!" David reflected the bolt and sent it back at her, shocking her.

"AHHHHHHH!" after the shock was over, Krumi fell to one knee. "That hurt! Jerk!"

"HEY YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KEPT SHOCKING ME! DO IT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!" Krumi had tears running down her cheeks.

"You're mean."

"I'm sorry but I got tired of being shocked. Will you please listen to me? All I want to do is apologize for what I saw." David sheathed one of his Keyblades and walked over to her.

"Stay away from me!" David pointed the one he kept at Krumi.

"I'm sorry Krumi. I really am. Curaga!" David walked away after using Cure. "I'll be at the house if you want to talk." David walked off.

'Talk? Why would I want to talk to a mean, perverted, handsome, wonderful . . . AH I'm doing it again! Why do I keep having these thoughts about him?'

'I know I'm gonna regret this.' David was already half way to through the tunnels.

Yen Sid's Tower

"It seems you all know what going on, and everything else. Why don't you all go and have fun around town. Merlin will give you your next destination in the mourning." Yen Sid told them and all four had left. They had been there for an hour listening and finishing Yen Sid before he could. When they entered the market area, Krumi was standing just outside of the portal.

"Hey Krumi. What happened to your dress? It looks like it's been burned." asked Cathrin.

"David." she muttered.

"WHAT?" yelled Kairi and Sora.

"No, it's not what you think. I saw him at Sunset Terrace and started casting thunder magic at him. He took Thundara but he sent Thundaga back at me with Reflega. He came over to me, apologized, healed me and left."

"Still, he shocked you? I'll make that bastard pay!" Cathrin started walking toward the house.

"Cathrin! I told you! He sent my spell back at me!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Thunder!" Krumi sent a bolt of lighting in front of Cathrin. She stopped and turned. "Just leave him alone."

"You defending me? I thought you still hated me." David came from the Sandlot. "Miss me?" David was hit by Kairi. "What the hell?"

"Why did you hurt her?" yelled Kairi, her question was followed by a fire spell from Cathrin. David's shirt caught on fire.

"HOT, HOT, HOT! Son of a Bitch! WATERAGA!" David doused the flames, his shirt didn't even look burned.

"Well?" yelled Cathrin.

"Will you three stop?" yelled Riku.

"Sora, when we leave take me to Radiant Garden. I'm staying there until YOU five finish Maleficent." said David walking away. "By the way, if it wasn't for me, she'd most like be either dead or turned to a Heartless and Nobody. And I'm thinking I'll stay there after Maleficent's gone." David sprinted toward the house.

"Now you've done it." said Sora, looking at Cathrin, Krumi and Kairi. Sora and Riku left without another word.

"So what if he leaves?" yelled Cathrin, she looked at Kairi, who had started to cry.

"No. No, no, no. He said he'd stay. He said he'd come back. He promised."

"Kairi, he didn't mean it." said Krumi.

"It's our fault. It's all our fault."

"Cathrin help me out here." but Cathrin had already left. "Kairi, come on. We'll talk to David."

"I'll never see him again. He'll . . . he'll be where I can't get to." Krumi took Kairi back to the mansion. Sora was the only one in the main hall when they walked in.

"Sora, come here and help Kairi, please?" Sora rushed over.

"What's wrong, Kairi?"

"I'll never see him again. Never." she was overflowing with tears.

"Here Krumi, I'll take Kairi to her room. David's already in his." Sora started his way to Kairi's room with Kairi.

"Thanks Sora." Krumi went over to David's room and knocked.

"Who the fuck is it?" David yelled from his room.

"Krumi. Can I come in?"

"Let me think. What was your answer when I tried to apologize? Oh yeah, GO AWAY!"

"You know, you made Kairi cry when you said you might stay at Radiant Garden after all this is over."

"I did huh? I'll tell you what, I don't care anymore. Ever since I saved you from Slax, all this shit happened."

"Don't you even want to talk to her?"

"I'm done talking."

"What about me? Will you talk to me?"

"Why? Every time I've tried today and yesterday, you blasted me with thunder magic."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Yea for you."

"Fine, then. I guess I should say it's been nice knowing you. But, I never did get to know you." Krumi walked away from David's room. David opened the door.

"Fine, you want to talk? Let's talk. I've been protecting Kairi from people that like to bully other people ever since I started living at Destiny Islands. Sometimes I would even have to fight off more then one bully. You, you have been protecting the door of light for who knows how long. I saved you, two days later, you attack me thinking I'm Slax."

"So, you're leaving why?" Sora had gotten back from Kairi's room. "You really did a number on her David. She's still crying her eyes and heart out."

'Kairi.' "I'll go see her and see if I can make her stop." David started up the stairs toward Kairi's room. When he entered, Kairi pounced on him.

"Don't go! Please don't go!" she had David in a tight hug. "I don't want you to go! Stay with us!"

"Kairi."

"Don't go! Please, please, please don't go!"

"You really want me to stay don't you?"

"Yes! Please! Don't leave!"

"Alright. I'll stay."

"Thank you! Thank You! Thank you." Kairi tightened her grip and kissed David's cheek before letting go.

"Are you Ok now?"

"Yes, I just don't want you to leave me."

"I won't Kairi. Come here." David embraced her while Kairi continued to cry. "It's ok. I'm not leaving." Kairi's crying ended up making her fall asleep. David tucked her in bed and left her room. When he returned to his room, he found Krumi and Cathrin waiting inside for him. "What do you think you're doing in here?"

"I came to apologize about earlier. When I found out that you used your reflect spell on Krumi's Thundaga, I kinda over reacted. I'm sorry." Cathrin left after her say.

"And you?"

"I wanted to see if you changed your mind about leaving." 'For some reason, I don't want you to leave as much as Kairi.' Krumi walked over to David. "Are staying with us?"

"Yeah. Kairi convinced me." Krumi gave him a hug.

"Good. I want to get to know you better." Krumi began to leave. "Good night, David."

"Good night Krumi. See ya in the mourning." David shut the door. 'Krumi and Kairi both bring me comfort. I may just be falling in love with Krumi.' David went over to his bed and went to sleep.

Elsewhere

"You were supposed to bring him here, Slax." said a female voice.

"I am sorry Mistress. He and the other six are too cautious about me being around Twilight Town. Might I suggest sending another person, sorry, Nobody?"

"Yes, they are too cautious. You were so close in parting David from the other five. Oh well. Bring, Ace. He'll try his hand at the Coliseum."

"Yes, Mistress. I shall fetch him at once."

Now I wonder who Ace cloud be. I literally almost, ALMOST, ended up cry while writing the part with David and Kairi. Well, tell me what you think. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7 Escape from Twilight Town

Chapter 7 Escape From Twilight Town

Sora and Riku woke up the next mourning expecting a fight to break out, but instead found the others having breakfast peacefully. "Hey Riku! Sora! Pull up a chair! Breakfast is great! It is Kairi's cooking after all!" said David, taking another strip of bacon.

"What the hell? Who are you people and what have you done with the real David, Kairi, Krumi and Cathrin?" asked Riku.

"Oh on, they found us! Quick, to the pantry!" David got up, ran to the pantry and he hid inside. The girls started laughing. David walked out with a box of saltine crackers, eating. Sora and Riku just stared. "What?" Krumi and Cathrin laughed harder. (Something my friend Tyler, would do.)

"Bro, you're a nut." Kairi said as she continued cooking.

"Thank you! I'll be here all week. Actually until we beat Maleficent but hey who's paying any attention?"

"How did we end up with this nutcase?" whispered Riku.

"Come on you two take a seat. I wasn't lying about breakfast." Riku and Sora walked over and took a seat as well. Both started eating. Merlin entered the kitchen and took a seat as well.

"My, Kairi. You must be a good cook to have Sora's appetite matched." David started chocking on the glass of orange juice he was drinking. After he cleared his coughing, he began laughing.

"I didn't know Sora even had an appetite. I thought he was a bottomless pit."

"Hey!"

"Oh come on. I'm just kidding." said David passing Krumi the eggs.

"Thanks, David."

"Welcome."

"So Merlin, where are we heading? asked Cathrin.

"Ah, yes. Well, you'll be heading to Port Royal. You must make sure the Keyhole there is locked. Also, Cid gave me these before I left Radiant Garden." he passed out five cell phones. "They'll help you keep in touch with Cid and everyone else at Radiant Garden. Oh almost forgot." Merlin used a spell on one of the phones and a duplicate floated over to David. "Be sure to call Radiant Garden after you finish your business at Port Royal."

"Yes! I can see the Capt." yelled Sora.

"Capt?" asked David.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." said Sora. "Will and Elizabeth too."

"Right. Umm Sora, we don't know them." said Kairi.

"I know. But wait til ya meet em. Capt. Sparrow is a pirate, Will's a blacksmith and Elizabeth is the Gov.'s daughter."

"Pirate huh? Ello puppet." (I don't know how they say it.) said David looking at Kairi. All three girls giggled.

"What a nutcase." muttered Riku, taking a sip of his coffee. (I am and I'm proud!)

"Anyway, Sora. Yen Sid needs to see you before you leave. He has a new Drive Form for you."

"Cool."

"Well, I'll see you all again in Radiant Garden. I need to see if Cid has trashed my house." Merlin vanished with a poof.

"Wonder what everyone's doing back at the Garden." said Sora.

Radiant Garden

"Hey ya old goat! Welcome back. Told ya I'd leave the place in one piece." said Cid.

"How many times have I told you not to call me an old goat?" yelled Merlin.

"Here we go again." muttered Aerith. 'I hope David and the others are Ok.'

The Mansion

"Ya know, I learned something about this town. If Slax wasn't here, this would be a perfect place to live." said David, he and Krumi were doing the dishes.

"I should know. I stayed here for a whole year, making sure you got your memory restored, Sora." announced Riku.

"I miss the beach back home. I wonder how mom and dad are doing." said Kairi.

"Same. We left without notice." said David.

"Well, I'm off to see Yen Sid. I'll go to the gummi ship after lunch. Need to make sure everything's still working." Sora had got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"I guess we'll do whatever." said Cathrin.

"I'm gonna go to the tunnels. I'll be practicing with my magic." said David, he and Krumi had finished the dishes. David began to leave.

"I'll come too. I might be able to help with Ice and Fire." said Krumi. She and David left together.

"I'll go and read a book." said Riku, he left and went toward the library.

"Well, what do you plan on doing Kairi?" asked Cathrin.

"I really had nothing planed, except getting some supplies." said Kairi.

"Why don't we look around town?"

"Sure, let's go. We'llgetthe suppliesfirst." Kairi and Cathrin left the mansion while Riku was in the library. He decided to look around the basement one more time. When he got to the computer room, he found that someone had repaired the computers.

"What the hell? I trashed them three days ago." the computer activated and the machine next to Riku activated. "What?" a man in a black cloak and hood came from the machine. Riku drew his Keyblade. "Who are you? Slax?"

"What are you talking about? Just because I where the cloak, doesn't mean I'm part of Maleficent's goons." said the man. "What a nice mansion. The Organization would be glade to use this place."

"We destroyed the Organization three months ago."

"So you are one of the brats that did huh? Well then, I guess you'll make a good Nobody then."

"Doubt it."

"Then I'll just kill you. Huh?" the man looked behind Riku and saw a figure. "Never mind. I'll let you be. For now." the man vanished.

"What's with him? Oh well, Dark Aura!" Riku destroyed the computers again, but the machine didn't shut off. "What? Oh come on."

"Did you really think it would be that simple?" said a voice.

"Ansem? I thought I was rid of you!"

"Your friends may have destroyed my Heartless form and Xemnas, but I left a part of me inside of you when I took your body to use. Including when you needed to beat Roxas. I guess you can say that, I'd be your Heartless form, should you become one."

"What do you want?"

"That man you met is not part of any Organization. He's with that witch Maleficent, a Heartless. He's been coming here so he could find a way to make all of you Heartless and Nobodies for Maleficent."

"And you know this how?"

"If Maleficent got her hands on the Keyblades, she'd be able to open Kingdom Hearts and take over all the worlds."

"Why are you telling me this? Don't you hate us for beating the shit out of you and Xemnas?"

"Because, you are me."

"Thanks I guess."

"Call when you need me."

Elsewhere

"You called Mistress?"

"Yes Ace. I want you to go and help Hades in Olympus."

"Yes ma'am." Ace vanished and another person appeared.

"You called?"

"Yes, go to Twilight town and take the Heartless and Nobodies with you. Let them run free around the city. You will be free to return after you let them run wild."

"Fine. Just remember, I won't like this, Maleficent." the person vanished as well.

Tunnels

"Fire!" David and Krumi were practicing their magic. David attempted the Fire spell but nothing happened. "Nothing again."

"Try thinking of flames. That's what I did." said Krumi.

"Alright, Fire!" David tried again and this time a fire ball shot from the end of Great Gospel. "Alright! It worked!"

"Good, now try Fira."

"Fira!" David yelled and a bigger fireball shot out.

"And finally, Firaga." David cast the spell and came with same results, only bigger fire ball. "See, all you have to do is concentrate on the element. Like with earth, think of mountains or hills, for Blizzard think snow."

"Thanks Krumi." David practiced with all the magic that he had trouble with. He soon mastered all of them.

"See? You've got it."

Market Street, Station Heights

"Hey Kairi. Just how are we going to pay for the supplies? We don't have any munny." asked Cathrin.

"Yeah, we do. Sora gave me some before we left Radiant Garden and David gave me his prize munny from the arena. But in all, weonly have, 6000 munny." she replied.

"Oh." they walked to the Item shop. The woman there greeted them.

"Welcome. May I help you? Oh!" said the Item Keeper, she had turned and recognized them. "Hello you two. Glad to see you're doing ok. How is your friend doing? Haven't seen any of you since the tournament problem."

"He's doing fine and thank you. We need some supplies." Kairi and Cathrin told her what they needed and got them.

"That'll be, 4,500 munny. A special discount for getting rid of those creatures that one night."

"Thank you, ma'am. Here you go." Kairi gave her the munny. "Bye!" Cathrin and Kairi began to head to the Gummi ship.

"You're welcome! Visit again some time!"

"So what do you want to do after we drop off the supplies?" asked Kairi.

"Not sure." They reached the gummi ship and saw Sora was there. "Hey Sora."

"Hey Cathrin. What did you two do?" asked Sora.

"Got some supplies." answered Kairi, she showed Sora the things they bought.

"Hi-Potions, Ethers and tents. Awesome, go and put them in that box over there. We'll sort them out when the others get back." Sora pointed to a large box at the back of the ship and Kairi put them in there.

Tram Common

A man in a black shirt, black hair and a big sword on his back appeared in the middle of the Tram Common. 'Forgive me.' "GO!" the man pointed his hand toward the town. Heartless and Nobodies appeared around the man and spread throughout town. The man then vanished.

Tunnels

David and Krumi continued their practice until lunch. When they began to leave, they came face to face with a silver and gray creature wielding a spear, a Dragoon, and two Dusks. "Nobodies!" David and Krumi readied their Keyblades and the Nobodies attacked. The Dragoon attacked David and the Dusks went after Krumi. The Dragoon thrust his spear at David and then slashed from left to right. David dodged the thrust but had a cut on his arm after the Dragoon finished, David slashed back and sent the Dragoon into the wall.

"Fire!" shouted Krumi. A wall of fire surrounded her and hit both Dusks. She slashed at one with her Keyblade and finished it off, while the other attacked her from behind, making her shirt rip and leaving a cut. "Ahhh!" David, who had been blocking and attacking the Dragoon turned his attention to her after pushing it back.

"Krumi!" David turned back to the Dragoon and aimed with Great Gospel. "Firaga!" A fireball hit the Dragoon and it died. David turned to Krumi and aimed with Love's Light, "Aeroaga!"(brings back memories) A wind barrier formed around Krumi, who was trying to block numerous attacks from the Dusk.

"Earthaga!" the ground around and under the Dusk shook and shot up too fast for it to react because David pulled Reversal after getting in front of it. The Dusk was flattened and the ground returned to it's original position. "Ow."

"Here let me take a look." David walked over to her and looked at her back. "The cut's not to deep." David put a hand on the cut.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Cure!" Green light left David's hand and erased her cut from her back. "Feel better?"

"Yes, thanks. I'll fix my shirt later." 'This time I'll lock the door.' David had a feint shade of pink on his cheeks, but Krumi didn't noticed.

"Come on. Let's go see the others. They'll need to know about the Nobodies." The two left the tunnels and met Hayner outside, he had his sword out and ready.

"David! Krumi! Heartless and Nobodies are all over the place." he told him.

"Great. We thought there were only the three in the tunnel. Where are Pence and Olette?" asked David. "Ow." David rubbed his arm, which made the pain worse. "Damn it, I forgot about the cut that Dragoon gave me. Cure." David healed his cut.

"Their alright. They're at the usual spot. Seifer and his goons are going around trying to get people inside." said Hayner.

"That's good. Have you seen Sora or the others?" asked Krumi.

"Sora, Cathrin and Kairi went up to the Station. Riku on the other hand, I haven't seen at all."

"He may be at the mansion still. Let's go see if we can find him." said Krumi.

"Yeah. Hayner, grab Olette and Pence, and take them to the Station. Tell Sora what's going on." David and Krumi left while Hayner got his friends.

Station

"I wonder what's taking them so long." asked Riku, he had gotten there before the Heartless and Nobodies began to attack. Neither came to the Station.

"Same here. They should have came here after lunch." said Kairi. Hayner, Pence and Olette came running into view. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Kairi." all three of them were catching their breath. Hayner spotted Riku. "Riku, I thought you were at the mansion."

"No, I came here after I had lunch. Why?"

"David and Krumi went to get you. There are Heartless and Nobodies everywhere." said Pence. He and Olette took a seat on the stairs.

"Great. Looks like our troubles just started." said Sora, coming out of the ship. "I'll head over there and bring them here." Sora drew Ultima Weapon and ran toward the tunnels entrance.

"Sora! Wait up! I'm going too!" Kairi drew Oathkeeper as she ran after him.

"We'll stay here and make sure no Heartless or Nobodies get here!" yelled Cathrin.

The Mansion

"Riku! Where are you?" yelled David, as he killed a Shadow and a Creeper. 'They made it inside.' He and Krumi checked all the room but didn't find Riku.

"Maybe he went into the basement." yelled Krumi from across the room, she had just killed a Samurai. David ran over to her.

"Come on. Let's find out." he and Krumi made their way to Riku's room, fighting Heartless and Nobodies along the way. "Riku!" David and Krumi went into the computer room. Nothing was in the room but the busted computers. David and Krumi took this chance to rest. "This can't be good."

"Are you alright?" asked Krumi. She had cuts on her arms, a few on her legs and her shirt was torn more then it was earlier. She hid the deeper ones from David's sight.

"Yeah, just a little tired. What about you? You have more cuts then me."

"I'll be fine. But I'll have to do some serious work on my shirt." she turned in a circle and David saw what she meant. Her shirt was close to falling off from the shoulders down, David's face turned red. "What's wrong? Naughty thoughts?"

"N-no. Just that, it's so damn close to coming off. A couple more cuts and you'll become topless." David said. 'I hope it doesn't. If Sora or anyone else saw her without her shirt there'd be hell.'

"You're right and you know what would happen if the other saw me like this with you." said Krumi, her face had gone red as well. 'I can hear Cathrin saying, 'What the hell do you think you're doing Krumi?'

'Man, this is gonna be a big problem.' thought David. 'I can here Kairi yelling at the top of her voice, 'David! Youhardly knowher! Plus you're only 16!'

"Well, shall we continue? Or do you want to wait a little longer?" asked Krumi.

"Let go. Riku probably has no idea about the Heartless or Nobodies in the mansion." David and Krumi got off the floor and walked over to the other door. When they entered they saw that only Heartless were running around that room. David and Krumi backed to where the Heartless couldn't see them. "Let's rush through to the other door. After that, rush to that one giant pod room." whispered David. Krumi nodded.

"Alright." she whispered back.

"On three. One . . . two . . ." David and Krumi readied their Keyblades. "THREE!" both ran in and fought their way to the door. There weren't many, but the Heartless gave them lots of trouble. David became more cut up but Krumi was the one that had the biggest trouble. She had to keep dodging attacks from the Armored Knights that were in their way.

'I wonder.' "Light Raid!" Krumi started spinning like a top. When she stopped, she threw her Keyblade toward the door, making a pathway as it killed Heartless. She chased her Keyblade as it flew toward the door. When she reached it, David reached it as well.

"That was cool."

"First time using it. Come on." Krumi picked up her Keyblade. "We have one more room." Krumi opened the door and they walked through to find an empty hallway. "It's way too easy. There has to be something that's going to attack us."

"Yeah. There always is." said David. They kept up their guard as they walked down the hall to the final door. Nothing attacked them and they went through the final door. Nothing was there except the giant pod. "Riku! You in here?" no answer.

"We came here for nothing. There's no way we can make it to the Station without my shirt tearing off." she and David blushed crimson.

"Maybe you can sow it up on the other side of the pod while I stay on this side."

"That's a good idea, but I don't have any thread or needles."

"Ah man. We could be here a while then. Until we figure out what to do about you're shirt." 'Maybe Riku went to the ship. If he did, then we're stuck here until we either bust out of here or they come get us.'

"I just thought of something. What if they get the wrong idea about what happened?" asked Krumi, both of their faces were still red. Krumi looked like she could collapse at any given moment.

"Are you Ok? You don't look well." said David. He helped her over to a wall and set her down. David felt something wet as he set her down. "We forgot to heal your wounds! You must have lost a lot of blood."

"Now that you mention it. I think I'm seeing double. I also feel really tired." said Krumi.

"Here, let me." David aimed Love's Light at her. "Curaga." Krumi's wounds were healed but she still had lost a lot of blood. "Go a head and get some sleep. You should feel better when you wake up. I'll keep watch." 'I just got a big temptation to resist.' Krumi was already asleep by the time David finish. Two hours have passed and no one had made it to them yet. 'How come no one came yet? I know Hayner told them what was going on.'

Tunnels

"Sora! This is all your fault!" Kairi and Sora had been fighting for two hours in the tunnels trying to get to the mansion.

"How is it my fault?" yelled Sora as he slashed at aDusk.

"Let's take the tunnels. It'll be faster. Well guess what, we've been fight here for two hours and we've made it only half way there!." Kairi yelled back as she stabbed a Assassin.

"I didn't expect this many Nobodies here!"

"Dark Cannon!" Riku and Cathrin had burst into the room where Sora and Kairi were fighting. Riku had his Way to the Dawn and Cathrin had a rainbow colored Keyblade with a coin on the chain. The coin had a angel on one side and a skull on the other. The two began fighting the Nobodies with Sora and Kairi. "This is why you've been taking so long? You should have went through town!" yelled Riku.

"Why are you here?" asked Sora.

"We came," yelled Cathrin killing two Dusks with one swipe of her Keyblade, "to help!"

"Good! We could use it!" yelled Kairi. They fought their way out of the tunnels to the Tram Common. From there they sprinted to the mansion, hardly any Heartless or Nobodies were in the Common, but they still took out whatever lied in there path. "DAMN HEARTLESS AND NOBODIES! GET! OUT OF! MY FUCKING! WAY!" Kairi was slashing through every one that got near her.

'Damn, she's pissed.' thought Sora after reaching the mansion. They took this chance to check all the rooms and thanks to David's and Krumi's killing spree earlier, they found hardly any thing blocking their paths. After they had checked all the room except Riku's, they decided to make their way to the basement to see if David and Krumi were down there. They entered the computer room and took a rest.

"On our way back (pant) we're going through town." said Kairi. She spotted a small puddle next to Sora's foot. "Sora, what's that puddle by your foot?" Sora bent down and put a finger in it. When he pulled back, his finger was red.

"It's blood. Human blood. Those two must have been fighting a long time. There is also a trail." Sora pointed toward the doorway, blood was on the floor leading in words. "The question is who's blood is it?" said Sora. He looked over at Riku and both of them hurried ahead.

"Hey! Sora! Riku! Wait for us!" yelled Cathrin. She and Kairi got up and ran after them. They came to the room where David and Kairi fought all the Heartless that was in there and found more Heartless. Riku and Sora cleared a path and left through the next door.

Pod Room

David had locked the door to the room and rested near the giant pod. After a while he heard someone banging on the door. He looked at Krumi and saw she was still resting. "Who's there." he yelled after he had gotten to the door.

"David! Is that you? It's me Riku! Sora, Cathrin and Kairi are here as well!" yelled one voice from behind the door.

"Open up!" yelled another voice.

"If you really are Riku, Sora, Kairi and Cathrin, name both of my sisters!" yelled David. He had his Keyblades at the ready. 'If you can't answer then I'll know that you're Slax.'

"Aerith and Kairi!" yelled third. David sheathed his blades and unlocked the door. When it opened, David was tackled by Kairi.

"Nice to see you two." David said as Kairi crushed him in a hug.

"You're ok!" Kairi got off him and helped David up.

"Come on. Krumi's resting. And before you all say anything, it wasn't me. Blame the Heartless and Nobodies." David took them around the pod and showed them what he meant, they all saw that she had a ripped shirt.

"Holy shit. She fought in that?" asked Riku. Cathrin rushed over to her, and began to shake her.

"Cathrin! I told you she's resting!" hissed David.

"Krumi, wake up!" she said to her sleeping friend. Krumi woke up but still didn't look well.

"Cathrin? Hey David look. It's Cathrin." Krumi looked over at David, who had sweet dropped.

'Why did I even bother.'

"Krumi was David telling the truth about your shirt?" asked Cathrin.

"Yeah. David, how long was I asleep? I still feel like shit."

"Only two hours. I told them that you were resting but I guess she doesn't trust me." said David.

"Oh, well I'm going back to sleep. Good night, wake me up when we get to Port Royal."

"Hang on sleepy head. We need to get out of here first." said Kairi.

"Krumi, why are you acting weird?" asked Cathrin.

"She had lost a lot of blood by the time we got here. I'm guessing she left a trail, and that's the reason I asked that question before I let you all in." said David. Cathrin stood up and turned to David.

"You mean you didn't heal her until you got here?" she yelled. David jumped back.

"She insisted she was fine." David said backing up.

"Leave him alone Cath. He was more worried about me then himself." said Krumi.

"My friends come before me." said David, he walked strait pass Cathrin who had calmed down. "You ready to go or do you want to rest a while longer?"

"Let's go. Heartless and Nobodies are going to probably going to overwhelm us if we stay here. But let me try and stand first." Krumi tried to but she fell back onto the ground.

"Well, I guess I'll carry you out. While you four clear a path." said Sora.

"Wait, why do we have to clear a path. Why can't you?" asked Riku. "Why don't you use Final Form on our way out? You can kick some serious ass with that form."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Alright, I'll use Final." said Sora walking toward the door. David helped Krumi up and took her over to Sora. "Light!" Sora let out a shock wave and another Keyblade appeared. His clothes had changed from black to silver, Ultimate Weapon and his other Keyblade, Fenrir. (Heavyarms385 runs to nearest corner and cowers in fear. Hey you would too after fighting with you know who about a thousand times) floated on his back, as was he, and he looked way more serious as well. "Let's go."

"Right behind ya." said David. 'Holy shit.' Sora opened the door and flew though the hall into the room full of Heartless and began a killing spree. David and the others followed Sora after he cleared a path. When they reached the computer room, Sora had returned to normal.

"Damn!" Sora yelled.

"What?" asked Cathrin.

"My Form Gauge ran out. I guess I'll have to use Master Form for now."

'Damn. Sora was awesome. He looked good too.' thought Kairi.

"Well, let's go." said Riku.

"Wait, what about your new Form, Sora?" asked David.

"No way am I using it!" yelled Sora.

"Why not?" asked Krumi, David was still holding her up.

"It's called Halo Form. I tried it earlier and it doesn't work as well as I hoped. You want it you can have it." said Sora, he took out a red orb with black flames inside.

"Why don't you want it?" asked Kairi.

"Because he has to unlock the abilities it hold in some stupid way." said Riku.

"No, because the finisher is fucked up. I'm not even gonna go into details." David snatched the orb.

"Look, if you won't use it then I will. Everything has a use in life." David put the orb in his pocket. "Just teach me how to use it later. Cathrin, can you carry Krumi the rest of the way out of the mansion? I'll take lead with Sora." Cathrin went over and helped support Krumi while David walked over to the door. "Ready Sora?"

"Light!" Sora changed again. His clothes changed to an orange/yellow color, Ultimate Weapon was floating again but the black Keyblade he had, Oblivion, was in his other hand, and instead of flying he was walking. "Let's go." David and Sora ran into the next room and began to make a path to the door of the mansion. Riku and Kairi kept the Heartless and Nobodies that Sora and David missed away from Krumi and Cathrin, which weren't very many. 'I wish I still had Valor, that Form moves faster then the others.'

"We're almost out!" yelled David, they were at the door of the mansion. Riku and the others walked out first then David and Sora. "Alright. Now we just got to make it back to the Gummi ship."

"Revert!" Sora went back to normal. "Why don't I go, get the ship and bring it here?"

"That would have been a good idea from the start!" yelled Kairi.

"Just go and get the damn thing!" yelled Riku. Sora ran off into town. "We'll be waiting a while." They waited half an hour before Sora returned in the gummi. "About time!" Riku yelled to him.

"Hey! Not my fault there were Heartless and Nobodies all over the place!" Sora yelled over the loudspeaker. Sora landed just outside the gate. The others ran over to the ship and got on, David and Krumi were the last ones on.

"Sora! Get us out of here!" yelled David, he put Krumi in a chair.

"Roger that." Sora began take off and they left Twilight Town. 'We'll be back, Hayner.'

That must have been one hell of a battle. I wonder why Sora doesn't like his new form's finisher. Well, I'll see you all next chapter! Please review.


	8. Chapter 8 Port Royal

Chapter 8 Port Royal

"We'll have to come back later." said David, they had just left Twilight Town. "I hope Hayner and the others will be alright."

"Same here. Figures, the day we leave, Maleficent attacks." sad Riku. "At least we got you two out of that mansion. You and Krumi could have been in a lot of trouble. Wait, no, bigger trouble."

"Don't remind me." David looked toward Krumi, who had fallen asleep almost instantly when David put her in the chair. 'I'm glad they did come though. Yet . . .'

"Just because you helped Krumi doesn't mean I still don't trust you." said Cathrin.

"Are you still mad about me not healing her or is it the shirt?"

"Both."

"Well, I'm putting the ship on auto pilot." said Sora. "So, why did you two go to the mansion instead of the Station?"

"We asked Hayner if he's seen any of you and said that he saw you, Kairi and Cathrin but not Riku." said David. "We told Hayner to tell you what was going on while we went to get Riku."

"That, would be my fault. I snuck through the tunnels and saw you and Krumi practicing your magic." said Riku.

"Would've been nice to know that you were heading there before we went after you." said David.

"Hey Sora. Why don't you like that Halo Form's finisher?" asked Kairi.

"I didn't say I don't like it. I said it was fucked up." said Sora. 'The magic that Form uses is more Riku's category. I'll stick with the others.' David took out the orb that he took from Sora.

"So, how exactly do you use the Drive Forms?" he asked.

"It's kind of like using a spell. Concentrate on the Form you wish to use and yell out something that you can remember easily for the incantation." said Sora. "You'll need to get your Drive Gauge full to use it though. Another draw back."

"Where would he be able to find Drive Orbs? The only things the Heartless and Nobodies dropped so far were Health and Magic Orbs." said Kairi.

"From other Heartless. I haven't met a Nobody that has dropped one yet." said Sora.

"Well, I'm taking a nap. Wake me when we get to Port Rale or whatever the place is called." said David. He put the Orb away and fell asleep within two minutes.

"Well, I guess I'll follow suit. Night." said Kairi, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Same here." said Cathrin. Riku and Sora were the only ones awake.

"I hope Kairi doesn't hear me but she is scary when she's pissed off." whispered Sora.

"Hey, you picked her." joked Riku. Sora's face turn red.

"You little bastard, Riku." Sora hissed. Riku simply chuckled.

"Why don't you just admit it. You like her and David's Keyblade knows it." Sora's face went redder.

"So what if I do. I'll tell her when I'm ready to. So fuck off."

"Someone's in a bad mood." Sora and Riku didn't talk for the rest of the trip to Port Royal, because Riku had also decided to rest up. By the time they landed at Port Royal, David had waken up.

"Hey Sora, we did stock up on items while we were at Twilight town right?" asked David.

"Yeah, there in the box near the back of the ship. Can you wake the others? We've just arrived." said Sora.

"Umm, Sora." Sora turn to David and saw him pointing at Riku and Cathrin. Both of them were holding hands.

"This oughta be good." David walked over to them and shook Riku by the shoulder, waking both of them up. When they realized their position, both of them blushed red and pulled their hands back, but didn't look away from each other. David continued to wake the rest of the group up, ending with Krumi.

"Feeling better Krumi?" asked David.

"Yes, much." she replied. She was looking a lot better then she did after they got out of the mansion. 'Why is he so worried about me?'

'How the hell did that happen?' Riku thought to himself. He and Cathrin still hadn't looked away from each other since David woke them up. 'I know I fell asleep but when did I grab her hand?'

'When did he grab my hand?'

"My Riku. I didn't know you liked Cathrin." taunted Sora, he ended up getting wacked on the head by Riku's fist. "Ow!"

"Shut it Sora!" Cathrin and Riku yelled at him, this made them blush even more.

"Well, if you're done, we're there." said David. "Yes, Love's Light. I know." David had seen Love's Light appear and answered before it did anything.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kairi, she was glaring at him.

"Oh nothing." 'Except that I know Riku does like her.'

"Well, come on. Let's go see Capt. Sparrow!" yelled Sora, he had already started his way off the ship. David and rest followed, and came to notice they were in a ship Grave Yard.

"Umm Sora? Are you sure we landed in the right place?" asked Krumi.

"Yeah, this is where Yen Sid said we'd meet Capt." said Sora. He looked around and saw no trace of Capt Sparrow. "Capt. Jack Sparrow! Are you around here?" Sora yelled. The only answer they got was the sound of a crash.

"Ahhh!" Krumi seized David's arm, who had drawn both Keyblades. A few minutes had passed and nothing happened. Krumi had let go of David's arm. "This place is creepy."

"You'll get used to it. I did." said Sora. "Maybe he's on the Pearl."

"Pearl? Some kind of ship?" ask Cathrin.

"Right you are mate." said a voice. Sora and the others turned to find Jack Sparrow, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow, standing by a wreaked ship's mast. "Nice to see you again Sora."

"Hey Jack. Still got the Black Pearl?" asked Sora.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, she's waiting right around the next wreck, mate. Be on guard though. Those blasted Heartless and Nobodies are roaming around. By the way, who're your friends?" Jack pointed to Sora's friends. "Last time I saw you, ya had the goof ball and the greedy, annoying duck."

"Donald and Goofy are back at their own world. This is Riku, Kairi, David, Krumi and Cathrin."

"Captain." David said as a greeting.

"Nice to meet you Capt. Sparrow." said Cathrin and Krumi.

"Hi." Riku said waving.

"Welcome to the crew everyone. Let us get to the Pearl before Will decides to leave us here, sevy?" Jack led them to the Pearl which really around the next shipwreck. "Welcome. To the Black Pearl ladies and gents."

"Jack! About time you came back." called a voice from above. Will was at the helm of the ship.

"I told ya I would mate. Come everyone. Best be off. Mr. Turner has to get back to his fiancé." Jack walked over to the helm. "Next stop, Port Royal." Will walked over to Sora while Jack began to sail the ship.

"Good to see you again Sora. Who are your friends?" Will asked Sora.

"This is Riku, David, Krumi, Kairi and Cathrin. Everyone, this is William Turner."

"Nice to meet you." they all said at once.

"Hey Sora. Do you know some gent named Salx?" asked Jack.

"Salx? No but we know a Nobody named Slax. Why?" said Sora.

"Because, Salx is looking for you. He said he needed to speak with the six of you." said Jack.

"Why would he be looking for us?" asked David.

"No idea, mate." Jack concentrated on the ships course while Everyone helped will with things around the ship.

Elsewhere

"I did what you asked, but I regret every bit Maleficent."

"Why is that? You have been of service to me since I created you. Is it because you have someone that live there?"

"That is not you're concern." the person before the witch vanished.

'He is becoming more troublesome then he's worth.' some one else had appeared before Maleficent, he wore the black coat of any other Nobody.

"Yes Mistress?"

"How are things in Port Royal? Have you found the Keyhole yet?"

"Yes, but it has been shut and locked up. We can no longer get to it."

"I see. Continue to delay the Key wielders in Port Royal until I say otherwise. Most likely that retched pirate knows how to find the other item we seek."

"I will capture the pirate then?"

"Yes. Go and return with results." the Nobody vanished. 'These Nobodies, are way too cooperative. I suspect they're up to something.'

'You doubt us too much, Mistress.'

"Amoura. I did not send for you. And you know better then to pry into my mind." a woman with purple hair and a black coat appeared.

"Apologizes Mistress. I come bearing a message from that overgrown idiot Pete and Lord Hades. The traps are set and ready."

"Excellent. Now all we need to do is Have the Keyblade Masters to gather there. Go to Port Royal and have Salx return. Tell him to leave the Heartless and Nobodies to run wild."

"Of course." Amoura vanished.

Port Royal

The ship had finally docked at the port. Waiting for them was a woman in a white dress. "Will! Capt. Sparrow!"

"Good day, Elizabeth." yelled Jack. Everyone was getting off the ship. Will received a hug and kiss from Elizabeth. "How ya been mate?"

"The Heartless have taken over the town. Everyone has locked themselves up my father's manor." said Elizabeth. She looked over to Jack and spotted Sora and his friends. "Sora! It's good to see you."

"Good day, ma'am. These are my friends, David, Riku, Kairi, Cathrin and Krumi. Everyone, Miss. Swan."

"Ma'am." said David and Riku.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Swan." the girls said together.

"Same here. That man has left the town."

"I wonder why he would leave before Sora and his crew arrived. Seems a bit strange if you ask me, mate." said Jack.

"Yes, but he came back after a while."

"Is it me, or am I the only one that can see yellow eyes near the manor?" asked Cathrin, she was pointing at the manor at the very edge of town. There were the glows of yellow eyes moving toward the manor.

"Heartless!" yelled Sora, he drew his Keyblade and ran toward the manor.

"Still does that eh? Well, let's go. I suspect my crew is up there as well. In the rum cellar." said Jack as he ran as well. David and Riku trailed after them. Kairi and the others followed after Will had gon into the smithy and grabbed a sword. He gave it to Elizabeth.

"You're gonna need that." By the time Kairi and the others reached the manor, they all saw Sora, Riku, David and Jack fighting off Heartless. Near them, Salx was watching the fight from a roof.

"I wish Maleficent would just hurry up with those damn traps. But how am I to capture the pirate?" Salx said to himself. Someone had appeared next to Salx, it was Amoura. "What do you want?" they could here the sounds of the Keyblades and magic bellow them.

"Maleficent wants you to return now. Were all set over in Olympus. She also want you to let the Heartless and Nobodies run wild since we can't open the Keyhole." she told him.

"Question, how do we know that the wielders of the Keyblades will go strait to Olympus from here? They could go to someplace else."

"Good point. Why don't we,"

"capture one of them? That won't work. I'm not Salx the Eagle Eye for nothing. They are all watching the area around them for anything that would pose a threat. Nice try though."

"What is taking you so long? Hurry back to Gaia!" yelled a voice.

"Yes, Slax." the two Nobodies vanished. Back down on the streets of the town, Sora and his friends were fighting off the Heartless.

"Thundaga Finisher!" yelled Sora. All the Heartless around him were blasted with bolts of lightning.

"Dark Shot!" Riku had sent dark energy everywhere, hitting the Heartless.

"Fire Brand!" yelled David. Fire covered the blades of his Keyblades, giving them more power. 'Didn't think that would work.' David continued to attack them. The girls had all cast Blizzard, Thunder and Fire magic at the same time, creating a blast of nonelemental energy, blasting the last of the Heartless and they made their way to the manor, which was on a hill. "I have a question, did anyone else here the word, Gaia, when we were fighting?"

"I did mate. I also saw Salx and some woman on top of a roof. Looked like they were watching us." said Jack. "By the way, the Keyhole is still locked Sora. Otherwise this world would have vanished a while ago. They did find it but couldn't get to it."

"I have another question, how are we getting back to the Gummi ship? The same way we came or are we taking a different method?"

"You know Sora, that save point is still over at the Rampart." said Will.

"Then we'll take that way." said Sora.

"You'll have to call your friend Lon or whatever his name is. Orders from that wizard." said Jack. "Hope you have a safe trip mate. Remember, take what you can."

"Give nothing back. I'll remember that." said Sora. His friends looked at them confused.

"Pirate." Sora and Jack said together. Sora started walking away. "It was great to see you guys even though it was only for a short time. Come on guys. We need to get going." David started to follow Sora along with the others after saying their good byes.

"Come visit any time mate!" Yelled Jack. "And Sora?" Sora stopped and turned to Jack. "I'm still thinking of a way to get that nifty sword of your's mate." Sora waved and resumed walking. When they reached the Rampart they saw a green circle near one of the cannons.

"This is the place." Sora said walking onto the circle. He was circled by a green light and he vanished, Riku did the same.

"I guess I'll go next." said Kairi, she also vanished. She was followed by Cathrin, then Krumi.

"Man, this is gonna freak me out. I just know it." David walked on and the same thing that happened to the others happened to him. He found himself back on the ship with the others. Sora was on the phone.

"Hey Leon. The Port Royal Keyhole is sealed shut." said Sora. "Olympus huh? Alright then we'll head there. Do you know if Cid put a warp gummi in the ship? Great, that will make things go a little faster. See ya."

"Were heading to Olympus now? Well, wake me when we get there." said David as he took his seat next to the window, he closed his eyes.

"I think I'll stay awake." said Riku. Sora smirked. Krumi and Cathrin fell asleep as well. Kairi went to the box of items in the back of the ship and began to sort them out. After five minutes of waiting, the ship had finally left Port Royal.

I wonder what Hades has in store for them. Review and you'll find out. Please.


	9. Chapter 9 Forced into A fight

Chapter 9 Forced into a Fight

As Port Royal began to vanish from view, Sora began pressing several buttons on the control panel. Riku saw what he was doing, "What are you doing Sora?"

"I'm setting the course for the warp drive. We'll be at Olympus in a few minutes." he replied.

"Ok." Sora continued pressing buttons. He pressed one last button and turned to Riku.

"Done. We'll be warping to Olympus in, three. Two. One!" there was a jolt that made Kairi fall on her butt.

"What the hell are you doing Sora?" she yelled at him, getting back on her feet. She walked over to him and he pointed out the window.

"We're almost there." right when Sora finished, another jolt was felt and Kairi fell forward, face first into Sora. Her lips met his and she quickly pulled back, or at least tried. Riku had pushed her toward Sora, he let them loose after spotting a Keyblade beneath his chin.

"I do believe you'll want to leave them alone. Or, I can tell everyone what Love's Light said about what it saw in your heart." David had woken up because of the jolt and saw Riku pin Kairi to Sora.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Riku back away from the three. 'If he's talking about Cathrin then whatever.' Riku began to blush.

'Damn you Riku. Why did you have to go and do that for? Although, it did feel nice.' thought Kairi, her face was redder then flames. As was Sora's. 'But that did kinda hurt.'

'Riku, if I didn't love Kairi as much as I do, I'd would have killed you. But that actually felt nice.' Sora had turned back to the control panel. "David, wake Cathrin and Krumi. We've arrived."

"We're there already? It's only been ten minutes since we left." said Kairi, she had gone back over to the Item box.

"That's the power of a Warp Gummi."

"Krumi. Wake up, sleepy head." David was gently shaking Krumi. She woke with a yawn.

"We there already?" she asked. David moved over to Cathrin and shook her awake, but instead of waking her, he and Krumi heard her mumble something.

"Riku." David had to cover his mouth in attempt to keep from laughing out loud, as well as Krumi. Krumi tried her luck in waking her while David went to the back of the ship.

"Cathrin, we're there." she said, trying not laugh. Nothing.

"Whaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" David's laughing could be heard throughout the ship. Cathrin stirred awake.

"What's with all the laughing?" asked Cathrin. Krumi felt the laughter trying to escape her mouth.

"Excuse me for a moment." Krumi went to the back of the ship just as David had done. "Whaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What's with those two?" asked Riku. Cathrin shrugged. David and Krumi came back to the bridge after about five minutes of laughing wildly. "Are you two Ok or have you had a mental break down?" Both were clenching their side.

"We're . . . we're ok." said David. 'This trip gets more interesting by the minute.'

"Well, get ready to go. We've reached Olympus." said Sora. 'I think they went psychotic. But that's just me.' "Colosseum Gates." Sora pressed a blue button and they all vanished, reappearing in front of two very large doors. Sora pushed the doors open and they walked through. "Wait here. I'll see what's up." Sora left the group and went toward another door.

"These statues are huge!" Krumi was pointing toward the statues near the door Sora went through.

"It wouldn't be a Colosseum without a way to show it." called a voice. The group turned and saw a man with a red coat, a jug of sake at his side, a scare at his right eye, the calor of his coat hid most of his face, his black hair was spiked back and held a sword half the size of Cloud's in his right hand while his left hung in his jacket standing near the entrance to Hades's Underworld. (He may not of had the sake in KH 2 but he does now!)

"You are?" asked Riku. The man walked over to the group.

"My name is Auron. I'm a guardian. You?"

"I'm Riku."

"I'm David." he bowed as he greeted the guardian.

"I'm Kairi, nice to meet you."

"I'm Krumi and this is Cathrin." Krumi pointed at her.

"I see. So it's you five plus Sora. We'll have a lot of work to do." Auron started to walk toward the doors that Sora entered. "Follow me." David walked after him without question, as for the others, they didn't know whether to trust him or whatever. David turned his head and saw they didn't move.

"Come on you guys! Sir Auron's not going to kill you!" he yelled back to them. Krumi and Kairi shrugged and ran to catch up. Riku and Cathrin just walked toward them at a slow pace.

"That guy is a little too creepy if you ask me." Riku whispered as Cathrin nodded in response.

"He should be dead." she whispered back. "And why does that idiot trust him when we just met him?"

"Got me." 'Why can't I stop getting you in my thoughts?' They reached the doors and walked through. They walked into a room where a half goat half human creature was talking with Sora and a bunch of cup were placed on selves.. Auron had leaned up next to a wall while Riku walked over to a cup and read what the inscription said, "Hades Cup, Sora." he move to the one next to it, "Hades Paradox Cup, Sora, Platinum Cup, Sora. Are all these cup awarded to Sora?"

"Yeah, and he earned them." said a voice behind him. Riku turned and saw a brown haired man. "My name is Hercules. You are?"

"They are Riku, David, Krumi, Cathrin and Kairi." said Auron.

"Thanks Auron." said Hercules. "So you're all Keyblade masters?"

"Yes." said Krumi.

"And I told you, You can't fight in the arena!" yelled the goat/human creature.

"What's the old goat yelling about now, Wonder boy?" asked a famine voice, Sora looked up and saw a woman wearing a pink dress standing at the door.

"Hey Meg. I'm just trying to get Phil to let me fight in the arena." answered Sora.

"Hey Wonder Kid. Where's the duck and goof ball?"

"Back at their home world." there was a puff of blue smoke after Sora finished. Sora, Auron and Hercules readied themselves, Hades had just appeared form nowhere.

"Hello brats and morons! Hades, lord of the Dead. Nice to meet you." Hades turned to Sora and Auron. "Auron, buddy! I think it's time I sent you back to Hell. Cerberus misses you."

"Can it Hades. This is my story, and you're,"

"Not part of it. I've heard you say that over a hundred times already. Ah, I see the Keybrat is back. Hey, I'm having a tournament soon. Want to try it?"

"Just so you can try and kill us? No thanks." replied Sora.

"Ah well. I guess a coward like you wouldn't know a fun time it killed ya."

"What did you want besides to taunt us Hades?" asked Hercules, he had moved in front of Meg.

"I also wanted to tell you that you had know choice. Unless," Hades turned to David and the others. He looked at them for a moment and spotted Kairi. "You don't want her to live in hell for the rest of eternity!" Hades vanished and reappeared behind Kairi, who he had taken hold of by the shoulder, and vanished with Kairi.

"Kairi!" both David and Sora yelled. David summoned both Keyblades, and looked at Hercules, "Where is the door to the Underworld? I have to get Kairi back!" Auron started toward the door left the room.

"Follow Auron. He knows the way." Meg said as Hercules and Sora darted out of the room.

"I've got three words for all of you, beat the crap outta Hades!" yelled Phil as Krumi, Riku and Cathrin left the room.

"That's five words, moron!" yelled David as he ran out of the room. 'Hang on Kairi!'

Underworld, Hades's Chamber

"Let me go!" Kairi yelled at the top of her voice.

"Annoying little pip squeak isn't she?" asked a hooded man at the corner of the room. "Wait a second, Hades you idiot. You were supposed to bring the dual wielder."

"Shut up Ace. They'll come and get her. Then you can do what you want with them." Hades let Kairi loose but bound her to the wall with black energy bands from his hands. "Besides, what a better way to get them to come here then nabbing the one he cares about most."

"Let me GO!" Kairi shouted again. Ace pulled his hood back to reveal black hair, red eyes, and a scare down his left eye.

"Will you shut UP!" he yelled, Kairi stopped the moment he yelled. "You're more annoying then Salx."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"First, we're going to get you're friends here. Then, we'll turn all of you into Heartless and Nobodies. Oh were are my manners, I am Ace the Dark Dealer."

"I highly doubt that you'll get Sora, Ace." a man appeared in the room. He had black hair, spiked back and carried a sword the size of Cloud's on his back.

"What are you doing here, Axis? Why do you say that?"

"New orders. Kairi, is to be left alone. She is not to be turned to a Heartless or Nobody. Namine is the Ex-Memory Keeper of Organization XIII. She'll be a threat to all of us. As for Sora, he is to be turned, but this time it must be perfect." Axis leaned against the wall. "As for why I think you can't get him, he's beaten every single challenge he came across. You're no match for him."

"If I had a Heart, I'd probably be angry. Fine, she won't be harmed."

'Moron.' "Good, I'll tell Maleficent. But first," Axis walked over to Kairi and whispered, "you owe me big time. Tell David I said Hi.' Before he left he punched Kairi in her stomach, knocking her out. "That should shut her up for a while." Axis vanished.

"Why do I get the feeling he's lying?" asked Hades, he was sitting in his chair.

Underworld

"Get out of my way!" Sora slashed through Heartless and Nobodies as he and his friends were making there way to Hades. They had just entered the Valley of the Dead. "Auron!" Sora jumped behind Auron and both of them were back to back.

"Bushido!" Auron and Sora pivoted to where the slash thy made could be seen, as it left strands of energy as they slashed, and they were on the opposite side of where they started. "Shooting Star!" Auron flew towards a group of enemies and slashed.

"Shooting Star!" Sora copied Auron's movements.

"Banishing Blade!" Auron stabbed the ground and a shockwave hit more of their enemies. Sora once again copied.

"Auron!"

"Their pain shall be truthful!" Auron and Sora smashed both of their weapons together, spinning, creating a whirlwind that drew the Heartless and Nobodies closer. Sora and Auron jumped back with their weapons and a blast of wind made mince meat out of mostly all their enemies.

"Holy shit." David slashed through a Heartless that had escaped the two's attack. "Nice one. Now let's go get Kairi!" David and Sora charge toward Hades's Chamber. Hercules and Auron followed.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Riku yelled, he had just killed a Creeper that had snuck up behind Cathrin.

"Thanks!" Cathrin ran after them with Riku and Krumi close behind.

"HADES!" everyone heard David's yell. When everyone entered the room, David was hacking away at Hades while Sora was trying to free Kairi. Hades just stood there while David slashed away.

"Done yet?" Hades yawned. He vanished and reappeared, sitting in his chair. David was about to lunge at him when Auron grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't even bother, it's his Underworld. We can't do anything to him."

"But I can. Come here Hades!" Hercules moved toward him.

"Somebody has a bad temper, Jerkules. I'll tell you what, take part in my tournament and I'll let the girl go."

"Fine with me! I'd love to kick your ass!" yelled David.

"David, you idiot!" Sora yelled as he moved toward the group.

"Hold on there, short stuff. I'm not the one you'll be fighting, you will be fight Heartless and Nobodies. I'll tell you right now that Cerberus will be in the tournament."

"How many time to I have to kill that damn thing?"

"You can't kill a god." said Krumi.

"Yea you can. Just turn the god or goddess into a mortal." said Hercules. "He did that to me when I was just a infant."

"Will you GET ME DONE FROM HERE?" Kairi yelled.

"Depends, are they going to enter?" Ace came into the room. "The name is Ace the Dark Dealer. Nice to finally meet you, Keyfags."

"I'll fight!" David yelled.

"You . . . fuck it. How many fights are there." asked Sora. "I'll fight as well."

"Well, since there are six of you, I'd say, about three." 'If they beat Him anyway.'

"I'll fight." Riku stepped next to David.

"Us too." Cathrin and Krumi said at once.

"What if we win?" asked Sora.

"You get to leave without any harm." 'After I think of a way to turn you all.'

"We lose?"

"You all, but Kairi, become Heartless and Nobodies. Fair trade don't you think Jerkules?"

"I don't trust you Hades. You of ALL people should know that."

"Why is Kairi the only one not to become one?" asked Cathrin.

"Ha ha ha. I know why! They're afraid of Namine!" yelled Sora.

"You little twirp!" Ace threw a card at Sora's head, it was deflected by Great Gospel.

"That's not very nice. Alright Hades, we'll play your little game." David didn't sound like himself.

'So he's the one Maleficent is after. I wish Amoura was here, she'd see what his heart says.' "We'll see all of you at the arena." Ace vanished.

"Hades, they should have arrived by . . . Ah! They're here!" Pete had just walked in. (Dumb Ass!)

"Wow Pete, you're good. Now what's two plus two." Sora laughed after he finished.

"Oh shut up."

"Ok, here's the Keybrat's little love of life. And I'll see you at the Under Dome!"Hades snapped his fingers to release Kairi and vanished from the room. Sora blushed from Hades's words.

"Let's go. I need to kill something, preferably Hades." David said walking out of the room.

Wonder what Ace was talking about. Something bad is going to happen next chapter! Free preview of the ending if anyone guesses it right. Please Review


	10. Chapter 10 Two New Forms

Chapter 10 New Forms

"Hades is in trouble now." Kairi walked out of the chamber with Sora, Riku, Cathrin, Krumi, Auron and Hercules. "He should have thought twice before kid napping me."

"He has an attitude problem." Cathrin said as she walked right passed Kairi.

'Cathrin shut up.' Krumi shook her head.

"You know, it seems to me that you have a grudge against him." Hercules said to her.

"She just hates him because he didn't heal me a while ago. When I was the one who hid the deep cuts AND insisted that I was alright." Cathrin turned around and glared at Krumi. 'Here we go.' Before she said anything Auron interrupted them.

"With this much arguing, I wonder how you'll fair in Hades's little game." Auron chuckled as he walked passed her.

"What are you arguing about back there? Come on! The sooner we get there the sooner this is over!" David's voice rang throughout the entire cave. Krumi ran up to meet him, she was followed by Sora and Kairi.

"Grrrr." Cathrin walked with Riku and Hercules the rest of the way to the entrance to Hades's Under Dome. Sora was talking to a blue gremlin liking creature named Panic. (I think it's the blue one)

"All six of you? B-B-But we only have one boat!" Panic lived up to his name, his voice was panicky. "We can only fit four besides me!"

"Then takes four of us now, and come back for the other two, dumb ass!" yelled Riku.

"Alright! You don't have to yell." Panic was cowering. "Whoever's going first, get in the boat."

"Sora, I need t ask you something before we go." David led Sora away from the group while Kairi, Cathrin, Riku and Krumi got on the boat.

"What is it?"

"What is Halo's element?" David was whispering.

"Darkness, why?"

"One, so I know what to call my for the incantation. Two, why the hell is it called Halo if it's element is Darkness?"

"Don't know. Ask Yen Sid."

"Whatever. I'll call it Chaos. Let's go, Panic should be back soon." David walked over to the docks to wait for the boat.

"David, don't tell the others but I lied about the finisher. You'll see why I really don't want the form after you use it."

"Whatever."

"David, why did you call me 'Sir Auron' when you first came here?" Auron was standing next to a claw like pillar.

"Because I've heard stories about you. The stories about your Guardian Days. All up to your death."

"You're from Gaia aren't you?" David nodded his answer. "Who's the Emperor now? Is it still Dran?"

"That no good bastard of a father is a Heartless and Nobody now. I would have killed that bastard if I had the Keyblade when I was fighting my way out of the castle." 'After being sentenced to death for saving a little girl from the guards.' David was shaking his fist with anger.

"Then that jack ass got more then what he deserves." Auron started chuckling.

"Damn right!"

"Do you have something against that guy?" Sora looked stumped.

"He used to be my father, but as far as I'm concerned, he's no one I know. My REAL father is waiting for Kairi and me to get home safely." David looked toward the Under Dome and saw a boat heading toward them. "About time." The boat reached them and the two Keyblade wielders got on and waited for them to reach the arena. "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold on. Panic, cover your ears or I'll throw you into the water." Panic covered his ears tightly. "Sora, you like Kairi right?" Sora had a feint shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah, why are you asking me?"

"Then you better not screw up." David's voice changed again.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll know when the time comes. Just keep my sister safe." David put Love's Light to Sora's neck. "Or I'll kill you." David blinked and withdrew his Keyblade. 'Wait, why the hell did I have Love's Light to Sora's neck? I don't remember putting it there.'

"What the hell is your problem?" 'He just put that to my neck! What is wrong with him?'

"I don't know. Panic, you can continue rowing now." Panic began rowing and David said nothing else the rest of the way. 'Ever since I took that orb from Sora, my mind has blanks all throughout my memory. I'll bet it's a side affect.' Once they reached the dock of the arena, David and Sora met up with the others. David saw Panic rowing back to where Auron and Herc was waiting. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Lord Hades said he'll send you to shore himself. IF you win."

"Whatever." Riku walked onto the arena floor. Cathrin followed.

"Well, shall we get this over with?" David followed them in.

"Something is wrong with him. On the way here, he put a Keyblade to my neck." Sora explained to Kairi while Krumi walked after him.

"That's not like him, he's never done that to us before." Kairi walked with Sora into the room where everyone was waiting.

"Ah! So the love birds arrive!" they heard Hades's voice booming throughout the Dome. Sora and Kairi blushed.

"We are not love bird!" Sora and Kairi looked at each other after yelling. 'Wouldn't mind it though.' Sora and Kairi blushed and walked over to the group.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now for the first match, the Underworld's very own, Cerberus! The three headed guard dog of Hell!" a giant, black, three headed dog jumped into the arena. "Begin!" Cerberus lunged at Sora and his friends, causing them to split.

"Whoa!" Sora jumped to the side with Kairi to dodge the giant dog's paw as it landed. Sora ran toward Cerberus's front right paw and prepared to slash at the leg. One of the three heads spotted Sora and launched a huge fire ball at him. It hit him head on and Sora was sent into the wall.

"Sora!" Kairi ran over to him and helped him up.

"I'm alright." Sora rejoined the fight with Kairi close behind.

'He we go again.' David jumped into the air to avoid a shockwave that Cerberus sent when he stomped his paw near him. 'Just like the arena at Radiant Garden. I'll have to remember to tell Cid NOT to copy Sora's past boss fights when we get back.' David landed on the guard dog's back. "ROUND TWO BITCH!" David dug his Keyblades into Cerberus's back and started to run toward his tail, everyone could hear the dog's painful cries. David jumped off and almost landed on Riku, who had sent Dark energy at the dog's legs.

"Watch it David!" Riku ran at Cerberus and slashed at the dog. David turned to resume attacking when he spotted Krumi being attacked by the middle head. 'Krumi!' David ran toward her, going under Cerberus. Krumi slashed at the head only to make it angry. The head bit Krumi and picked her up by her arm.

"AAAAHHHH!" Krumi screamed at the pain in her arm.

"Krumi!" Cathrin was fighting the left head. 'Damn it! I knew this would happen! She's not the fighting type! What the hell?' Cathrin looked past Krumi to see Sora was soaring low to the ground hacking and slashing at Cerberus's legs as he flew past. Cathrin shook her thoughts and tried to fight off the head that kept attacking her while trying to ease her way toward Krumi.

"KRUMI! HANG ON!" David had reached Krumi, standing right under her. David jumped and slashed at the neck of the middle head. 'No one hurts my friends! Especially when I love them!' David continued his slashing at the neck. Black blood started to leak from the neck and the head dropped and dropped Krumi, her arm was covered in blood. David picked her off the ground and ran toward a corner of the arena. "Are you ok?" 'Shit! Wrong question.'

"I can't feel my arm." David set Krumi against the wall, she was close to tears.

"Here, let me." David pointed at Krumi's arm. "Curaga!" Green light left David's Keyblades and landed on Krumi's arm. The deep gash on her arm was erased and David cleaned the blood away with a weak water spell. "Stay here. I'll take care of the bitch." David ran toward Cerberus. 'Damn it! I'm thinking too much! I need to clear my mind!'

'I can help.'

'Who the hell are you?' David helped Riku in slashing at Cerberus.

'Just let me take your mind and I'll help you in your fight. You may not remember what will happen.'

'If you won't tell me who you are, how can I trust you?'

'My name, well, you tell me. I'm just your average Nobody unreleased.'

'Forget it.' David concentrated on Cerberus.

Elsewhere

"DAMN! I'm sorry mistress. It didn't work."

Under Dome

Riku had reached to where Cathrin was, still fighting the left head of Cerberus. David was trying to help but Cathrin kept turning him away. "Go away David! I can handle him!"

"Bull shit! You've been fighting this head since we started!" David tried hacking at the head but was thrown back after being hit by a fireball that came from it's mouth. "Damn!" David got back up and ran at the head. Riku came from the other side of the dog and slashed the same time David did at the head. Black blood went everywhere but the head still moved.

"I'll take care of this you help Sora and Kairi." David ran toward the said pair and spotted that Krumi had rejoined the fight. He went to help her instead.

'Sora can take care of Kairi. Krumi needs my help more.' David jumped and slashed at the chest before continuing. When he reached her, David stopped and turned toward Cerberus. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sora!" Kairi ran to Sora's side after seeing him cut and thrown back into a wall. "Curaga!" Kairi healed Sora's wounds and he got back up.

"Thanks." Sora pecked her on her cheek and ran after Cerberus.

'Did he just do . . . what I think he did?' Kairi sat in thought before realizing a fireball was headed toward her.

"KAIRI! Snap out of it and MOVE!" David yelled at her and she jumped to her right only to get burned from the heat of the ball of fire. "Sora! Let's finish this damn bitch!" David jumped onto the dog's back and jumped again. Sora ran to it's legs and slashed at them as he ran by. David pointed himself at Cerberus like a missel aiming both Keyblades toward it's back. He started spinning like a drill as he went toward the giant dog. On impact he went strait through Cerberus and moved quickly before the dog collapsed but didn't make it in time.

"David!" Krumi and Kairi both ran to his side. His left leg was caught underneath Cerberus.

"I'm alright. Just get this over grown mutt off me." David tried to pull his leg out himself but the dog's weight was too much. Sora and Riku went over to help.

'You little brats will pay for that.' Hades's skin was turning red, as well as he hair or whatever the flames on his head are.

"Cathrin, can you give us a hand?" Sora, Riku, Kairi and Krumi were trying to lift Cerberus high enough so David could pull out his leg. Cathrin walked over and helped them but they still couldn't move the dog. "We could use Herc right about now."

"Having a little trouble aren't we, you little pest?" Hades had appeared behind the group. Hades snapped his fingers and Cerberus vanished. "I need to go get that other fighter. You can have a break til then. Only this once." 'I never thought that they would get past him. But who am I kidding?' Hades vanished.

"Cure!" David healed his leg and stood up. "That's a lot better."

Hades's Chamber

"You know what to do right?" Hades was talking to a man in red armor, had blond hair, a red bandana and dark eyes. He held a sword in his right hand that had a red gem in the hilt.

"Of course I do. I kill the kids and get to have fun with them while doing it." Hades walked over and the two vanished.

Under Dome

Hades had been gone five minutes and Riku was growing impatient. "Where is that blue son of a bitch?"

"Calm down. He's probably explaining what he," Sora was cut off when Hades and the man in red appeared.

"These are the ones you want me to kill? This will be easy." Hades vanished again and reappeared in his chair.

"Ok! Round Two. The Keybrats Vs. Zeig, the Red Eyed Dragoon!" Zeig curled up into a ball and flame began to surround him. He acted like he busted out of something and his armor had changed. There were wings on his back, keeping him afloat, a green orb in the middle of his chest plate, he had gained red gauntlets and his cloth bandana turned to a metal one. "Begin!"

"Flame shot!" Zeig tossed his sword into the air and gathered flame in the form of a ball in front of him. When he had gathered enough, he punched with his red gauntlets, it shot towards Cathrin and Zeig caught his sword. Everyone moved out of the way, but Cathrin held her ground. She raised her Keyblade to block but Riku grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. "I can see this will be fun."

"Well, since you can change form." David stopped running and faced Zeig. "Darkness!" David sent a shockwave around him and his clothes changed, as well as his attitude. His silver shirt was replaced by a red shirt with black flames his jeans had changed from blue to jet black and Great Gospel had vanished and a different Keyblade took it's place. The Keyblade was black, red and purple, had a skull on the chain and at the tip, it looked like a ax. Riku recognized the Keyblade right away.

"Sora! That Keyblade!" he tried to attack Zeig but was too slow.

"I know, I know! It's the same one I used to give Kairi back her heart and the same one you used to turn Maleficent into that dragon!" Sora took his chances and missed as well.

"Great!" Sora and Riku continued to attack with Krumi, Kairi and Cathrin but each of them failed.

"This feels great!" David's voice had switched again. "What power! I can feel the Darkness flowing through me."

"That's nice! Now give us a hand here!" Krumi yelled at him and broke his trance.

Alright! Here I come!" David ran at Zeig with amazing speed. He slashed at Zeig with both Keyblades hit, his chest, and throwing him to the wall and creating dust on impact. When the dust cleared, Zeig stood there brushing himself off.

"You'll need to do more then that if you want to stop me." the Dragoon charged at his opponent and flames began to circle him. "Final Burst!" Zeig flew toward and then though David leaving a stream of fire behind him. He flapped his Dragoon wings and sent two rings of fire toward David. One went horizontal so it caught the others by surprise. The two rings hit David and he fell to the ground, only to get back up.

"That hurt." Krumi and the others got hit by the ring that went horizontal. David began attacking Zeig again and in the middle of his attack, reverted back to his original form.

"My Form Gauge must have . . . ack!" Zeig grabbed David by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "C-C-C-can't . . . . . b-b-b-b-breathe."

"Duh, I supposed to kill you. Haven't you been listening?" Zeig threw David into the air and flew after him. Once he met him in the air, Zeig began to slash at him with his sword. When David fell to the ground with a bounce, Zeig landed near him on both feet. "You aren't even worth killing. But you'll die anyway, I'll let you bleed to death. Slow and painful."

'I'm starting to think this guy could kill Jerkules.' Hades was watch with great interest. 'Just need a bag of popcorn and I'll have a great time watching him kill those brats!' Hades snapped his fingers and a bag of popcorn appeared on the arm of his chair. Sora had ran at Zeig to drive him away from David but only ended up getting blasted by Zeig's Flame Shot.

"This is getting dull." Zeig yawned as Riku and Cathrin double teamed him. He dodged both attacks with ease.

'Damn it. I can't move. Zeig's attack really did a number on me.' David tried to raise his left hand into the air but failed and only came up with pain. 'If I stay like this I'll die. I guess that's what I get for wasting my Form Gauge.' David managed to smirk.

"What's so funny? You're on the verge of death and you're smirking at me?" Zeig was standing over him.

"It's . . . funny . . . . that I won't . . . be able to . . . fight you . . . fairly."

"Please, I tried to destroy my own world to be killed by my own son and his friends. Three Dragoons on one. Was that fair? No, but I fought them anyway."

"Ha . . . ha. Then you . . . end up . . . serving . . . Hades." Zeig didn't have time to answer because Krumi and Kairi had just stabbed him from behind.

"Bitches. I'll kill you both!" Zeig got ready to stab the ground. "Explosion! AAAARRRRRGGGGG!" Zeig stabbed the floor of the arena and balls of fire shot from the ground and landed near the two, exploding on impact. The two girls were sent flying into the wall, knocking them both out.

"Kairi!" Sora ran over to the two girls as Riku and Cathrin resumed their assault. "Kairi, Kairi wake up." Sora check her pulse and felt that she was still alive. Sora turned to Zeig who looked like he was dancing from dodging Riku's and Cathrin's attack. 'He hurt her. He HURT HER!' Sora charged at Zeig and slashed as Zeig dodged Riku's attack.

"UHG! So you finally hit me. Now this is getting fun."

'He hurt her, I'll kill him!' "Die!" Sora sent a shockwave that sent Zeig through the wall of the arena. His clothes had changed to complete white, no designs like his other forms, his eyes were completely white, two Keyblades had appeared, Oblivion in his left hand, Oathkeeper, which vanished from Kairi's hand, was floating around him and Ultimate Weapon in his right.

"Hey! You just broke the rules!" Hades shouted and warped into the arena, where Sora sent him fling back to his chair after upper cutting him with Oathkeeper and Ultimate Weapon at once. The impact knocked Hades out before he even reached his chair. Zeig came back into the arena.

"That really hurt you fucker!" Zeig flew at Sora only to meet the same fate as Hades only he was sent strait up. Sora followed. Once they met in mid air, Sora unleashed a ferocious attack that ended with Sora sending Zeig strait into a spike that stuck out from the stands and Zeig was impaled by it. "N-N-N-No! This is just l-l-l-like the way Bellzac . . ." Zeig said no more after Bellzac. He dropped his sword and reverted from his Dragoon state with a bright red light. Sora landed on the ground and reverted as well.

"What . . . what happened?" Sora looked around and saw Zeig impaled by the spike he had sent him into. "Holy shit! Who did that?" Sora looked at Riku who had given David a Cure potion.

"You." Cathrin cast Curaga on herself, Krumi and Kairi.

"How did I do that? I don't even remember what after I said die!" Kairi stirred awake and looked at David who was standing, and saw he was better. She ran over to Sora and embraced him.

"I feel like I just got hit by Mom after I stole a cookie from the cookie jar." David looked over to Kairi, then Krumi, who still didn't wake up. 'SHIT! Krumi!' David ran over and began to shake her gently. "Krumi, wake up."

"What? Did we win?" Krumi opened her eyes and met David's. She started blushing after he helped her up. "Umm uh thank you."

"Now that everyone's alright, how do we get out of here?" Cathrin asked walking away from David and the other two. She stood next to Riku. "Thanks for the save earlier." she whispered. Riku winked, and heard her giggle.

"I guess we wait for Hades to wake up. After the beating Sora gave him I'm guessing it will be a while."

"WRONG! I"M RIGHT HERE!" Hades, pissed off red skin mode, appeared with Ace next to him. "SCREW MALEFICENT'S PLAN! I'LL JUST SPILT YOU ALL UP!"

"Allow me." Ace held his palm up and a black ring surrounded Cathrin, Kairi and Krumi. "Have fun girls. The boys will die right here."

'Hell no I won't!' David grabbed Krumi's wrist and pulled her close. "If he sends you someplace that could get you killed, I'll be right with you." Krumi blushed and felt something grab her leg. The black ring had begun to drag both of them into it. "Sora! You BETTER take care of Kai . . ." David and Krumi had vanished before he had a chance to finish. Kairi was already latched to Sora's arm by the time the same thing happened to them. Riku had taken Cathrin's hand before she was half way into the black portal.

"We'll get you for this Ace!" Riku had vanished after finishing.

Oooh I wonder where Ace sent them all. I think I'll wait before I post the next chapter. I would really like it if I got some more reviews. I don't care if it's Flames, suggestions, questions or comments. Speak your mind! Also, if you don't know who Zeig is, he's from Legend of Dragoon, which I do **NOT** own.(Disclaimer, First Chapter)Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11 Where Are We?

I must be doing pretty good to not get any flames. . . . . . . . . . . Ah who am I kidding, COME ON PEOPLE! I know for a fact that something in this story seems wrong! Speak your mind! Here's the story.

Chapter 11 Where Are We?

"I wonder how those four are doing. They left without notice." Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were by the docks, staring off into the horizon.

"Ya, Sora's Mom and Riku's Dad knew what it meant to have those two as Keyblade wielders, yet they couldn't be any more pissed. But Kairi and David, they're gonna be devastated when they get back." Wakka shook his head. "Those four better be alright. Sora and Riku got a scolding to come home to."

"Don't remind me. We held them off as much as we could. Thanks to King Mickey, we were able to save the Islands." Selphie looked into the sky and spotted two blue lights coming toward the island, like shooting stars. "Guys look!" she pointed toward the two shooting stars.

"Let's check it out! They'll reach the island soon!" Tidus untied their boats and began to row toward the island.

"Hey Tidus! Wait up!" Selphie and Wakka had just gotten in their boats. 'I swear, he never listens.' As Selphie began rowing toward the Island, she looked up and saw that the shooting stars had landed in the water. "They hit the water! Wait a minute, those weren't shooting stars!" Selphie saw the heads of two people come up from under the water. "They're people!"

"Hey you alright?" Riku and Cathrin had landed in an ocean.

"Yeah but where are we? I don't recognize this place." Cathrin pointed toward and Island not far from them. "Let's go over there and figure out where we are."

"Wait I know this place! This is my world. Man my dad must be pissed because I left without saying." Riku began swimming toward the island. 'I hope the others are alright.' Once they reached the shore, Riku spotted Wakka, Tidus and Selphie at the docks tying their boats up so they wouldn't drift away. "Hey lugnuts!"

"Only one person calls me that!" Selphie turned and saw Riku. "Riku! You're back!" Selphie over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, welcome back." Tidus and Wakka had came over and joined the two.

"Selp, you can let go now." Riku tried to push her away gently but couldn't. "What's up guys? This is Cathrin." Riku pointed at the blue haired girl next to him. Selphie finally let go.

"Nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

"Hey Riku, where are Sora, David and Kairi? Shouldn't they be with you?" Wakka asked him.

"They should but we've been split apart. I have no idea where they are."

"Oh, well, you better go see your Dad. He's pretty pissed." Tidus turned and began walking toward the docks.

"Let's go! You can tell us what happened!" Selphie began to drag Riku toward the docks.

"Selphie, I can walk. Let me go." Riku pulled his hand away and turned to Cathrin. "Come on. We'll be stuck here for a while."

Elsewhere

"Hang on, Krumi!" David and Krumi were hanging onto a wall of a cliff and David was looking for any other options. "Damn it! Hey! Anyone up there!"

"David, I'm losing my grip!" David looked to his right and saw that Krumi was telling the truth.

"When we get out of here, remind me to kill that bastard Ace." David tried to pull himself up but failed.

"Need some help?" David and Krumi looked up and saw a guy with long silver hair, baggy red shirt and pants, a rosary around his neck and a sword at his side. (Any guesses?)

"Yes please." the man stretched out a hand and David saw that his nails looked more like claws. "What the hell? You have claws?"

"You act like you've never seen a demon before." the man's voice was cocky.

"Well no I haven't." David let left hand drop and Great Gospel appeared in his hand.

"David, what are you doing?" David took the Keyblade and stabbed the cliff.

"Don't even know why I didn't think of this before." David lifted his left leg placed it on the Keyblade. He reached up and took hold of the man's hand, who pulled him up with ease. "Krumi, grab my hand." David reached down toward Krumi and she tried to take hold of his hand, but he was too far out of reach. 'Damn it! Wait.' "Krumi, grab my Keyblade." David summoned his other Keyblade, flipped over so that he was holding onto the blade, and reached out to Krumi with it. "Grab the handle."

"Alright." Krumi made a grab for the handle and clenched it. David tried to pull her up but she was heavier then he expected.

"Can you give me a hand sir?" the man walked over and pulled with one hand, lifting Krumi like she and the Keyblade were feathers. He let the two go when they were over the ground.

"Thank very much." Krumi bowed to him.

"Whatever, what were you two doing anyway?"

"Don't know, we found ourselves on the edge of this cliff and we both fell and took hold of the wall. By the way, where are we?" asked David, he looked from Krumi to the silver haired man and spotted dog like ears. "And why do you have dog ears?"

"One, I'm a half demon. Two, you guys are at the edge of my forest." the man sounded annoyed.

"Well sorry for asking." Krumi walked over to the half demon and began messing with his ears.

"They're soft, just like a real dog's ears."

"Unless you want me to tear you apart, you better stop." the demon was getting more annoyed. Krumi acted as though she didn't hear him.

"Krumi, I'd stop that if I were you." David tried to tell her but was also ignored. The half demon had grabbed her wrist and threw her toward the ground. "HEY! That wasn't necessary!"

"Shut up!" the demon flexed his claws and David summoned Great Gospel back to him.

"Make me ass hole!" the demon lunged at David with his claws but barely missed. 'Damn he's fast.' "Krumi, go someplace safe. This guy needs some sense beat into him."

"INUYASHA! SIT!" a booming voice shouted out and the demon in front of David smashed face first into the ground. David looked around to find a girl with long black hair, white shirt, green skirt and red tie running toward them. "Sorry about him. My name is Kagome, what's your's?"

"I'm David. This is my friend, Krumi." David pointed toward Krumi.

"What are you doing here in Feudal Japan?"

"We were sent here on purpose. You may want to take a seat, it's a long story." Krumi rubbed her arm.

"Come to Kaede's Village. We can talk there." Inuyasha had recovered from his fall.

"Kagome, what the hell was that for?"

"I saw what you did to Krumi. And you tried to slice David into pieces."

"So what? Besides we don't have time to listen to their stories. We have to go and find the Sacred Jewel Shards!"

"SIT!"

Wham

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Wham! Wham! Wham!

"Remind me not to piss her off." David whispered to Krumi, who giggled. "How's your arm?"

"You worry too much." Inuyasha got back up ready to yell at Kagome.

"What was th-"

"SI-"

"Never mind."

"Come on. Let's go to the village."

Radiant Garden

Sora and Kairi had come crashing through the roof of a very familiar place. Kairi had landed on top of Sora in a very awkward position. Both of them blushed a hurried to stand. "What the hell is going on up there? Yuffie, are you stealing Cloud's Materia again?" Sora and Kairi both began laughing as they saw Cid enter the room. When Cid spotted the two he turned, left the room and entered again. "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"What's up Cid? Yell much?" Kairi couldn't help it.

"I'm being serious! What are you doing here? Don't tell me you've been here the entire week!"

"Cid, shut up. We were sent here by force. A Nobody named Ace split us from the others." Sora said as he brushed off the dust.

"Well, come on. Leon and Aerith have been wondering how ya all been." Cid led them down stairs into the living room. Merlin's living room. "Hey Red. Go and get Leon will ya?" Cid called over to a red dog sleeping in the corner of the room. Red 13 looked at Cid and stretched. "He's gonna want ter see this. Tell em to meet us at the Postern and that Sora and Kairi have made an unexpected and unplanned visit."

"Alright." Red ran out of the house. Cid motioned the Keybearers to follow him through the town.

"So Cid, how are things here?" Sora asked him. Cid took a puff of his cigar.

"Sephiroth came looking for Ansem, the Heartless one, not Ansem the Wise. Cloud of course went after him to drive him off and came back. Leon and Tron have found some very interesting data in that computer, but that's just history. Mickey has paid us a visit about three days ago." Cid stopped talking after that and Sora saw that he didn't want to continue. After they reached the Postern, Sora and Kairi spotted and man with a trench coat, long brown hair and a black cowboy hat.

"Howdy, Gramps! What brings you here? And with a lovely young woman two." said the cowboy.

"Irvine, shut the hell up! Selphie would kill you if she was here and heard you say that!" Cid took another puff. "And stop call'n me Gramps!"

"Hey, did you have to bring her into this? It's been over two years since I've seen her."

"What does she look like? I know a Selphie." asked Sora.

"Brown hair, usually wears yell skirts, nunchucks are her weapon of choice and basically a free spirit." Irvine replied.

"That's our Selphie, only drop the nunchucks. That would be Selphie." Kairi giggled.

"Yeah, she used a jump rope when we wanted to duel." Sora laughed at the thought of fighting Selphie again.

"Whatever, I'll see ya later. I'm gonna go see what kung fu boy is up to." Irvine walked toward town. Just as he did, Leon, Cloud, Vincent, Aerith and Tifa came running from inside the castle.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"What the hell are you doing here? Where are the others?" yelled Leon.

"Leon, calm the fuck down. They came by force, as for the others, hell if I know."

"But why here? Of all times!" Sora turned toward Tifa.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't want us here?"

"Calm down you guys. Do you have any idea as to where the other four are?" Cloud seemed the calmest of all of them.

"No, a Nobody sent us here while he sent David and Krumi to another world and Riku and Cathrin to a another." Kairi looked at the ground.

"Well, we better find a place for you two to stay, it would take a while to locate them. I'll send a message to King Mickey." Cid walked passed Leon as he started his way toward Ansem's Study.

"It's good to see you're safe." Aerith walked over to Kairi and gave her a hug. "Come on, I'll take you to the hotel."

"But what about-"

"That can wait until mourning Leon. It's late." Aerith was right, it was past sundown. She led them into town.

"This will be hard for her to accept, Leon." Vincent said watching the three of them walk back toward town.

"I know, especially since she was born here, but raised on Destiny Islands."

"I need to go home and check on Denzil and Marlene. Coming Tifa?" Cloud started toward town himself with Tifa close behind.

"See you in the mourning!" Tifa waved back.

"I think I'll follow suit. Yuffie must be waiting for me at the cafe." Vincent walked off as well.

'This is gonna kill her.' Leon went back into the castle.

What pair would you like to see first? Sora and Kairi, Riku and Cathrin or David and Krumi? Tell me in a review! Also, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I meant to give my thanks after every chapter but I forgot. So once again, thank you all!


	12. Chapter 12 Winter's Kiss

I keep forgetting to thank all who have reviewed my story thus far. Even though, it wasn't a lot of you. Remember, anything is welcomed, even flames. On with the story!

Chapter 12 Winter's Kiss

"So how did you get here?" Kagome, Inuyasha, Krumi and David had arrived at Kaede's Village. "You look like you came from the present."

"The Present? You mean we're in another time period?" asked David.

"Yeah, you're in the Feudal Era of Japan." Kagome replied.

"If we're in the past then that means we can't get back to our friends!" Krumi told him.

"Yes we can. You forget, this is another world. Plus Kagome looks like she's from the Present Japan. Am I right?"

"Yeah, but what do you mean another world?"

"This is one of many other worlds. It's complicated to explain. You'd have to ask my friends Sora and Riku. Wherever they are." 'Sora better be taking care of my sister, or he'll have one pissed off friend.'

"You still haven't answered Kagome's first question. How did you get here?" Inuyasha repeated the question. They had just walked into a small hut where they saw a little kid with brown hair, and a blond, bushy tail. He was licking a lolly pop.

"Kagome! You're back!"

"Hey Shippo. This is David and Krumi."

"Hi!" Krumi's eyes brightened.

"Oh he so cute!"

"Looks like a kid to me." said David.

"Well, are you gonna answer or are you going to stand there?" asked Inuyasha.

"Answer what, the question from earlier?" asked Krumi.

"Yes that one, baka."

"Inuyasha! Be nice!"

"Make me." 'Oh shit wrong reply.'

"Inuyasha, sit!"

Wham!

"Why is it that every time you say sit he smacks face first into the ground?" asked David.

"That rosary around his neck." Shippo took another lick of his lolly pop.

"Kagome! What is going on in here?" an old woman had just entered the hut, she had a patch over one eye. "I see ye brought some friends. I am Kaede, head priestess of this village. Who might ye be?"

"I am David, one of many Keybearers. This is Krumi, also a Keybearer." David and Krumi bowed in respect.

"I see. What brings ye here?"

"We were sent here by force. A man named Ace sperated us from four of our friends, with no known way to regroup with them at this time." said David.

"What's a Keybearer?" asked Shippo.

"Someone who is able to wield the Keyblade." Krumi summon her Keyblade. "The Keyblade has the power to lock and unlock a world's Keyhole, the heart of that world. There is also one Keyblade that can unlock someone's heart."

"Ok. I still don't get." Shippo shook his head.

"Don't worry kid, I was confused when I first learned to use it and what it really was." David chuckled.

"Kagome, we have visitors." Inuyasha drew his sword and as it did, the sword transformed. 'I know this scent anywhere.'

"Who is it Inuyasha?"

"Sessomaru." Inuyasha ran out of the hut, followed by Kagome.

"Wait up!"

"Should we help?" asked David.

"We're not supposed to meddle in the affairs of other worlds. Hey wait!" David was walking out the door.

"Like we haven't already?"

"Good point. Let's go!" David and Krumi ran out and after Inuyasha and Kagome. When they reached the edge of the village, they saw that Inuyasha was fighting with Sessomaru. (There is no way in hell that I can describe him, I'm no good at that)

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I was just passing through. But since you're here, why don't I take back Father's fang?"

"Like hell you will! You know you can't wield Tessaiga! It's barrier rejects you!"

'Tessaiga?' David thought to himself. He and Krumi went over to Kagome, she was sitting next to a small girl with long black hair. "What's the deal with these two?"

"Sessomaru is Inuyasha's older brother. Every time the two meet they start fighting." Kagome sighed. "All over that stupid sword of Inuyasha's."

"They act like children." said Krumi, sheathing her Keyblade, as well as David. Krumi looked at the young girl next to Kagome. "What's your name?"

"I'm Rin. I travel with Lord Sessomaru."

"My name is Krumi. It's nice to meet you."

"Names David. Kagome, did I hear Inuyasha call his sword Tessaiga?" asked David.

"Yeah why?"

"Because Tessaiga is a sacred weapon. So are its brothers, Tensaga and Sounga."

"How do you know of those swords?" asked Kagome.

"Japanese History and Weapon of Legends class back home. There is also, Muramasa, Murasame and Masamune." David saw Sessomaru send and energy whip at Inuyasha, who blocked with his swords. "Are you two done yet? You two are worse then my father combined!" the two stopped and looked at David.

"Shut up, human. Unless you want to die. Lord Sessomaru will cut you to bits!" a little frog looking creature with a staff came from the woods, he had a two headed horse behind him.

"Jaken, shut up." Kagome yelled.

"Jaken, Rin, Ah and Uhn, come. We have wasted enough time here." Sessomaru sheathed his sword and began to walk away from the village. "Until next time, Inuyasha."

"Bye, Kagome!"

"See ya Rin!"

"It's really late, we should head back." said Krumi. 'Also chilly. I hate cold weather.'

"OH NO! I forgot, I have a test tomorrow!" Kagome shouted. "I need to head back home!"

"You, mean back to your time?" asked David.

"Yeah." They started walking back to Kaede's hut.

"Hey Kagome, would it be alright if you took us to your time?" asked David.

"Why would you want to go there?" asked Krumi.

"I've always wanted to visit Japan."

"Sure, would you like to come too Krumi? I'm sure my mom won't mind. Just be careful of my grandfather, he'll try and sell you some stupid trinkets." Krumi thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do until we find a way back to our friends." they waited outside of Kaede's hut while Kagome gathered the things she needed. After she got everything they headed toward Inuyasha's Forest.

"So how exactly do we get from here to your time?" asked David. They were half way through when he asked.

"The Bone Eater's Well. Speaking of which, there it is." Kagome pointed to an old well that had just come into view. Kagome walked over and sat on the edge of the well. "Come on, just jump in." Krumi and David did as she said and found themselves going through a type of time rift. When they landed on their feet on the bottom of the well, Kagome appeared right behind them. "GRANDPA! SOUTA! MOM!" a boy with short black hair looked into the well.

"Sis, you're back! I'll go get mom." the boy ran off after throwing down a rope ladder.

"Thanks Souta!" Kagome took hold of the ladder in front of her and began to climb. Krumi went to grab it but David stopped her.

"Wait til she's out. If she falls while you're on that, you'll get crushed by her and her backpack." when Kagome had reached the top, a pair of hands helped her out of the well. "Go, I'll be right behind you." Krumi started to climb up and after she was about half way, David started up after her. 'Thank God, she's wearing jeans and not a dress.' When both of them had gotten out, they were greeted by Kagome's Mom and Souta. "Nice to meet you. I'm David and this is Krumi."

"David I can speak for myself." Krumi told him, David just grinned.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother."

"And I'm her brother, Souta." David shook Souta's hand.

"Mom, is it alright if these two stay here for a while?" asked Kagome.

"Sure, it's been a while since we've had any visitors. Make yourselves at home."

"Thank you very much ma'am." David bowed.

"Thank you." Krumi smiled.

"Come on, let's get to the house." Kagome pick her backpack off the ground and walked to the entrance of the shrine. When she opened it, a gust of wind blew in and made chills go down David's and Krumi's bodies. "God, it's cold."

"Well, it is December and Christmas is in a few weeks. I'll wait by the house." Souta walked out into the snow that covered the entire area and toward the house. Kagome closed the door.

"Kagome, if you want, I can carry your bag while we make a run for the house." David was rubbing his arms together trying to keep warm. Krumi was the same deal.

"You sure? It's heavy." David nodded and took the bag from her. He slung it on his back.

"Ah it ain't that heavy." David walked toward the door and got ready to run. As soon as Kagome opened the door, David and Krumi bolted out of the Shrine and toward the place Souta was waiting. They stopped when they reached the door, "Open the d-d-door Souta. It's f-f-f-f-freezing out h-h-here." Souta opened the door and everyone went inside. David put the backpack next to the couch. "Souta, do you have a fire place?"

"Yeah, over there." Souta pointed to the fireplace in the living room.

"May I light a fire Mrs. Higurashi?" She nodded and David went over to the fireplace and looked to see if there was any wood. "I need wood. I know I'm gonna regret this, but do you have a firewood stash out side? I can grab some."

"Yes, it's right out back. Souta, be a dear and help him." David followed Souta out the back door after Souta agreed.

"So, why don't I make some hot coco?" Kagome asked them remainder of them.

"Sure, I'll come and help." Krumi walked with Kagome to the kitchen. David and Souta came in with a bundle of firewood.

"This should be enough for now, let's put it next to the fire place." David and Souta took the firewood and David began to load the fireplace. "Alright, now get back." David drew Great Gospel and aimed into the fireplace. "Fire." David muttered the incantation and the fire spell was weak enough to start the fire, but not blow a hole in the wall. "There we go." David sheathed his Keyblade and took a seat on the couch. He looked at the clock, it read 11:15 P.M.

"I wonder how the other's are doing. What do you think David?" Krumi and Kagome walked into the room with a tray of cup. Krumi put the tray on the coffee table and sat down.

"I hope they're ok. Especially Kairi." 'At least I can make sure you're safe.'

"I wonder how Cathrin's doing, she and Riku are probably arguing with each other." David chuckled.

"Who are Kairi, Riku and Cathrin?" asked Kagome.

"All three of them are Keybearers, just like Krumi and I. Kairi is my sister and Cathrin is a Guardian of Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds. Riku, is just another Keybearer."

"Oh, well I better get to studying. That Math test is going to kill me if I don't." Kagome got up and headed up the stairs, followed by Souta.

"Just between us, I'd rather fight an army of Heartless and Nobodies." David whispered to Krumi, who giggled.

"Well, how about I show you two to your rooms?"

"If it's alright, can we stay in the same room? I . . . I don't like sleeping alone." Krumi blurted out. She was blushing like mad.

"Is that alright with you David?"

"I don't mind." Mrs. Higurashi led David and Krumi to one of the guest rooms and went back toward the living room. Inside the room there was a bed, big enough to have two people, with a bedside table with a lamp on it on either side of the bed and a TV on the other side of the room. At the other end was a door that led to a bathroom. "I guess were sharing the bed."

"Well, good night." Krumi walked over to the bed, took her shoes off, got into the bed and fell asleep. David walked to the other side and took his shirt and shoes and went to sleep as well.

When mourning came, David was awakened by the sun's light and found himself looking strait into Krumi's face. His arms were around her waist and her's were around his neck. 'Holy shit! How did this happen?' David also noticed that they were closer then when they fell asleep. David tried to pull himself away but Krumi pulled him closer. 'I guess I'm stuck here. Not that I don't like it, I love it.' David closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Krumi woke up half an hour later and saw David's sleeping face. 'How . . . how did he end up so close? And when did I put my arms around his neck?' Krumi tried pulling away, but only woke David up.

"Mourning." David smiled. Krumi just blushed crimson.

"How did we end up in this position?" Krumi withdrew her hands and David his.

"I don't know but it didn't bother me." David sat up and Krumi got a look at his chest and blushed even more.

"How did I end up with such a hottie?" Krumi thought out loud.

"Because this 'hottie' doesn't want anything bad to happen to the beautiful woman that's laying down next to him. And I mean it too." Krumi covered her mouth.

"You heard that?"

"Yes, and you know what," David leaned over and cup Krumi's chin, "you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." he kissed her forehead before getting off the bed and started to walk over to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower." David closed the door.

'Did he . . . just do what I think he did? I can't believe we ended up in that position last night. But then again . . . I have really got to stop doing that. If I think about him too much then I'll end up missing him when I have to return to guarding Kingdom Hearts.' Krumi sat up and started to think. 'I mean sure he's a great guy and all but why can't I stop thinking about him? Ever since that night in Twilight Town I can't get him out of my head.' Krumi was wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone else had entered the room.

"Hey Krumi, right?" Krumi jumped and looked to find Inuyasha standing at the door. "Have you seen Kagome? She left this when you guys left." Inuyasha took out a white orb.

"No I haven't Inuyasha. I think she went to school. I just woke up."

"Then I'll wait for her. Strange though, I've never seen this before." Inuyasha walked away from the room while Krumi continued to dwell in her thoughts. She decided to make the bed and wait for David to get out of the shower. David had gotten out when Krumi was making the bed.

"Your turn. I'll finish the bed." Krumi nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"This time remember to knock before you enter." Krumi closed the Door and David went to finish what Krumi had started. After he had finished, he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "What is it?"

"I'm going to see if Mrs. Higurashi needs any help around here. You go ahead and enjoy yourself." David walked away to find Kagome's mom. He ran into an old man when he entered the living room, "You must be Kagome's Grandfather. I'm David."

"Yes, I'm her grandfather. Just call me, Jichan.(I have no idea what his name is. I don't care either.)"

"Good mourning David." Mrs. Higurashi had just entered the room.

"Mourning ma'am. I was wondering if you needed any help around the Shrine. I'd be glad to help."

"I don't think we do. But the snow seems to be piling up, do you think you can shovel the snow to make a path around the shrine? Kagome and Souta will have a hard time getting up the Shrine steps if there is ice on the stairway."

"Sure, I'll get rid of the snow." David went back to the room to get his shoes and found that Krumi had fallen back to sleep. 'Sleeping? She must be as lazy as me. Ah, what the hell, I'll let her sleep.' David walked over to his side of the bed and slipped on his shoes. Before he left he took one last glance at Krumi. "Sweat dreams." Krumi turned over toward the door, still asleep, and cuddled with one of the pillows.

"Good night, David." Krumi mumbled. David grinned, left the room and closed the door quietly to not wake her up. David walked out to the shrine steps and began to shovel the snow off them. Kagome and Souta came back after he had finished clearing a path to the house.

"Hey David, why are you out here? Aren't you cold?" Souta walked up to David, who was standing next to the firewood.

"No, thanks to my fire magic, I can keep myself from freezing. I've been clearing the snow to make trips around the shrine a little easier." David took several pieces of wood and handed them to Souta. "Give me a hand will ya? Your mom wants a fire." David picked some more wood up and went inside, into the living room David started the fire.

"Hey David, where's Krumi?" Kagome took a seat on the couch.

"She's still asleep. We've had a rough time during our travels. Fighting mostly. We don't get many chances to relax."

"I see."

"Hey Kagome! Where have you been?" Inuyasha walked into the room.

"I was at school. I told you I had a test today." Kagome sounded annoyed.

"Here, you dropped this before you left." Inuyasha took out the white orb and handed it to Kagome. David saw the orb and checked his own pockets.

'Shit! I knew I forgot something!' "Kagome, give me that orb! It's mine!"

"No it's not! You're just saying that so you can get it for yourself."

"Actually Inuyasha, I didn't take this with me. I don't even know what it is."

"What, what is?" Krumi was coming down the stairs.

"May I please have my orb back? I promised someone that I'd won't loss it." Kagome nodded and Handed it to David. "Thank you Kagome." David turned to Krumi after putting the orb in his pocket. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, but why didn't you wake me up? I could have helped you with the snow!"

"I'll tell ya later. I'm gonna go out and practice." David walked toward the door.

"Wait David! Tell me!" Krumi went after him.

"So, Inuyasha. Why are you here, besides to give back David's Orb." Kagome turned back to Inuyasha.

"I have nothing else to do until you come back."

"David!" Krumi ran after David who had gotten to the entrance of the Bone Eater's Well Shrine.

"Yes?" David turned around and Krumi stopped right in front of him.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Duh."

"Alright then." David went closer to Krumi and cupped her chin in a firm but gentle grip. "Because you were sleeping like an angle." David put his lips to Krumi's. Her eyes widened but after a few seconds, she began to kiss him back, deepening the kiss. David removed his hand from her chin and placed both arm around her waist. Krumi put her's around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair. When Krumi pulled away, she rested her head on David's chest, and listened to his heartbeat.

"Your heartbeat . . . it's completely normal. But mine is beating like a drum. How are you so calm?"

"Because, you're here with me. And the fact that I was raised as a Elite Soldier when I lived on Gaia."

"Is that right? You never told us about that." Krumi lock eyes with him.

"I'll explain later, for now let's get inside. I wasn't really going to practice. Just wanted to see you alone."

"Clever little sneak." Krumi kissed him again and they started to walk toward the house. "Hey, is that white orb another Drive Form?"

"I'll explain everything before we go to bed tonight, is that alright?" 'Even though I'll be breaking my promise.' Krumi nodded and both entered the house.

"What took you too so long?" asked Kagome, David just smirked.

"We were just talking. Got a problem?"

"No, just asking. So what are you two going to do for the rest of the day? It's only 5 o clock."

"I'm up for anything." Inuyasha was playing with Kagome's cat, if you can call what he does playing.

"If it wasn't winter I'd say let's go camping." Souta was siting down playing a video game called Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Well, we have nothing to do so, why don't we go into town? We could look around." Krumi suggested. David nodded in agreement.

"Sure, is that alright Mom?"

"That's fine, as long as you don't stay out too late." Mrs. Higurashi took out some carrots from the fridge. "If you want Kagome, you can take some money to get something to eat while you're out." Kagome nodded and ran up stairs. She came back down with some heavy coats and a purse.

"Inuyasha, do you want to come?"

"Nah, I'll just wait here."

"Alright, but if you leave the shrine-"

"I know, wear a hat."

"Good. See ya." David, Krumi and Kagome left the house a went into town.

"So where are we going first?" David asked as they walked through town.

"How about, the mall?" suggested Kagome.

"Sure." Both David and Krumi agreed. 'Anywhere is fine, as long as we're out of the cold.' Krumi thought as Kagome led them toward the mall. When they arrived, Krumi and Kagome looked at the map while David watch the two, well Krumi at least.

"Why don't we spilt up and meet at the food court? You call the time Kagome." Krumi looked at Kagome who nodded.

"Well, it's six thirty right now. How about, seven thirty?" David nodded and Krumi grabbed his arms and dragged him away.

"We'll see ya then!" Krumi yelled back at her. Kagome went off in a different direction. "Hey, David. You know, we can't stay together when this is over right?" David looked at her with surprise.

"Yeah, but don't you ever get tired of guarding Kingdom Hearts? I know we can't let Maleficent or anyone to gain control of it but, what if you could stop guarding it?"

"You mean, abandon Cathrin and have her watch over Kingdom Hearts herself?" Krumi looked on the verge of cry and yelling.

"No I mean, switch with someone. Like Riku. He likes Cathrin, I know it. His heart would give anything to be with her. At least, that's what Love's Light tells me. Or I can trade with Cathrin."

"I wish I could. But Kingdom Hearts won't let us. We're stuck there for the rest of our lives."

"Tell you what, we won't worry about it until the time comes. That way we can enjoy the time we have." the two had walked into a hallway.

"You always know how to cheer me up. How do you do it?" Krumi stopped and turned to completely face him. David did the same.

"I told you, I've been taking care of my sister for three months at school. I know how to handle some of the problems. And," David pulled Krumi close to where their faces were close, "I love you." Krumi felt tears trying escape.

"You . . . love me?" David pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. 'He said he loves me. Why? Why is my heart beating faster? Every time he asks if I'm alright my heart beats faster and I feel like I'm gonna melt at his every smile. But, if I could I'd gladly spend the rest of my life with him. He loves me, and I . . . love him?' Krumi put her arms around David's neck while he put his arms around her waist. When they broke apart to breathe, Krumi had a single tear down the right side of her face, David brushed it away with his thumb. "David, I . . . I love you too!" Krumi tightened her grip as she hugged David. David returned it along with a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on. We still got a while before we have to meet up with Kagome." 'I'll find a way to keep you from spending a life time of misery.' David put a arm around her waist and they walked side by side around the store before they met with Kagome at the Food Court. "Hey Kagome."

"Hey you two. What would you like to eat?"

"I'll have some Ramen. What about you Krumi." David looked at Krumi.

"I'll have Ramen too."

"Just be glad Inuyasha's not here. He'd clean the entire mall out of Ramen. Well, go grab a table and I'll get the food." David and Krumi went to the seating area and picked out a table by a window.

"Now we wait." David and Krumi sat next to each other. Krumi put her head on David's shoulder and took one of his hands with her's. "Hey Krumi, you can sing can't you?"

'Where did that come from?' "Yeah, kinda. Why?"

"No reason. I saw a recording booth when we came over here. It's by the electronic store over there." David pointed at a booth near the end of the walkway.

"If you want to hear me sing, you're out of luck. Don't even try."

"I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to nor will I let anyone else." Krumi looked up at David and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"I saw that!" Kagome had just come back with a tray of food. "I didn't know you two were a couple." Kagome gave the two their Ramen and they began to eat.

"We wanted to let others find out themselves." David was trying to work with using chop sticks. He finally gave up, "Man, I need a fork. I've never used chop sticks before." Both girls laughed and Kagome pulled a fork from one of the bags. "Thanks, this makes it a lot easier." When they had finished eating, David took a look at his watch. "It's eight twenty. Are we ready to go or do you want to look around some more?"

"I'm ready to go back. I'm tired and I need to make sure Inuyasha didn't do something stupid."

"I'm ready to go back too." Krumi got up and stretched.

"Then let's get going. It's too cold out to stay out for a long time." David got up and the three of them left the mall and went back to the shrine. When they got inside the house, they found Inuyasha in the corner sleeping. Mrs. Higurashi was watching TV and Souta wasn't anywhere insight.

"Mom we're back." Kagome took off her coat and put it on the coat rack. David and Krumi put their's up as well.

"Did you have fun?" Jichan was sweeping the kitchen floor.

"Yeah we did. Hey, Kagome, me and David are going to bed." Krumi and David started their way up the steps. "You remember what you said right?"

"Yes I remember. Just one thing. Don't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you. Not even Kairi." They entered their room and took a seat on the bed. "Where would you like me to start?"

"How about that Orb?"

"The orb is, well, a Nobody Orb. It let's you split with your Nobody. But, it only works once. I plan to use it when we fight Maleficent. When I use it, don't be surprised that there is someone that looks a lot like me. But besides the power the Orb contains, that's basically it."

"Ok, now what about that Elite Soldier thing? You never said anything about it."

"Well, let's just say that it's not one of my best memories. My brother, Zack, was the commander of the Elites. He trained me to fight. He once said, 'Lose your cool in a fight, you're dead.' I joined the Elites after a war that happened to gain control of some stupid Sword. Don't ask me what the sword was because I have no idea. The sword was destroyed by an old wizard. Dran, my good for nothing father, was furious that the sword was lost so he treated everyone with no kindness or mercy. When I joined, Dran disowned me because of my skills with a sword. Rumors flew around the entire castle that I could beat him if he and I ever spared." David took a deep breath and sighed. "After Zack disappeared, I was appointed as commander of the Elites, while Dran started to meet with Maleficent. After a week of being commander of the Elites, I helped a girl from some of the castle guards, they were abusing her and almost raped her."

"So your dad, never wanted you to be as strong? Or did he just want you to be a helpless kid."

"Helpless, but that was nothing compared to the fact that he would have let the guards rape the girl. She was respected and was also my own sister. She vanished when I fought my way out of the castle after Dran and Maleficent sent Heartless after me. I still miss her, but you remind me a lot about her. But then again, you're not her. Amy would kill me to find out that I have left my old family for my new one on Destiny Islands. As for the Elites, they sided with Dran when he became a Heartless. His Nobody was there but I haven't had the chance to get a good look at what he looked like."

"So, how did you end up with Riku, Sora and Kairi?"

"My brother's Nobody, Axel, came and saved me. I heard that Axel died helping Sora on his way to The World That Never Was."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." David pulled Krumi close and kissed her forehead.

"It's alright. It doesn't bother me as much as you think."

"Have you ever met his Heartless?" David shook his head.

"If I did, it would be hard. Fighting him is like fighting Zeig. Without Sora's Drive Form we could have died. My brother was the one who told me stories about, Sephiroth and Auron. He even served with Sephiroth when he was in Soldier. But when we moved to Gaia, Dran used him as a tool to gain the throne. But enough with the past. I love my new life. My friends, family and my job as a Keybearer."

Krumi yawned and leaned against David's chest. "I'm getting tired. Ready for bed, David?" David kissed her passionately and heard Krumi moan. David broke away and locked his eyes with Krumi's. "I'll take that as a yes." Krumi pulled her shoes off while David did the same with his shoes and shirt, not noticing that he also took his dragon necklace off too. They snuggled close to each other and gave one last kiss before falling asleep. That was until the sound of a phone went off and it wasn't Kagome's.

"I just remembered something, we had a way to contact Radiant Garden all this time and we completely forgot. I wish I didn't have this damn phone." David sat up and answered his phone. "David."

"About damn time we got through to you! Where the hell are ya kid?"

"Cid? Is that you?"

"Nah, it's the grim reaper. OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU DUMB ASS!"

"Damn it. You don't have to shout!" Krumi had sat up during Cid's shouting.

"Is that Krumi?"

"Yeah, it's me Cid. Thanks for the wake up call by the way." Krumi's words were bitter.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know you were . . . YOU'RE SLEEPING TOGETHER?" David flinched.

"So what! What are you going to do about it?"

"Boy, don't forget that Aerith is living here in Radiant Garden!"

"Tell her and we'll cut you to bits!" Krumi's threat made Cid go silent for a few minutes. "We didn't do anything bad anyway. We just sleep in the same bed."

"Alright! I got it! By the way. Where are you two?"

"We're in Japan. Look for Higurashi Shrine, that's where we're at."

"Alright, we'll come and pick ya up sometime in the evening tomorrow. Kairi and Aerith are pretty worried about you, David."

"Same here Cid. But we're alright. When you come you better dress warm, it's colder then death here."

"Will do. See you then!"

"Bye." David hung up and walked over to the window. "You may want to brace yourself." Krumi pulled the covers more closer while David opened the window, letting a cold breeze in while hearing an eep from the pink haired Keyblade weilder and threw his phone out side. "There we go. Now then, where were we?" David closed the window and walked back to the bed and got back under the covers with Krumi, who giggled.

"You naughty boy." They kissed again and went back to sleep.

I know I did something stupid. If you think I did, TELL ME! Please? Tell me anything you think wrong. Thanks anyway!


	13. Chapter 13 Kairi's Missing

My Updating will be slowing down for a while. One, school. Two, I'm running out of Ideas. Remember, all types of reviews welomed.

Chapter 13 Kairi's Missing (Not the best title I know.)

"So, why isn't David and the others with you two?" Aerith, Sora and Kairi were walking through Radiant Garden.

"Don't know. Like I said, we were spilt up. Worried about David?" Sora had his hands behind his head.

"Yeah."

"Hey Aerith." a guy with red hair and a tux that was badly worn walked around the corner and spotted her.

"What is it now, Reno?" the said man stopped in front of Aerith.

"I'm looking for Cloud and Leon. Rufus wants to see them. Again." Aerith shook her head.

"Cloud is with Tifa, most likely home. As for Leon, good luck. You could try asking Rinoa."

"Man, someone's mad for some reason. Thanks anyway. Oh and who are the kids?"

"I'm Sora."

"I'm Kairi." Reno, bowed to Kairi.

"I'm Reno of Shinra's Turks. It's nice to see you back in one piece. Princess."

"RENO!" Kairi looked from Aerith to Reno, who had taken a right hook from Aerith.

"I know I'm a princess of Heart. Why is that such a big deal to you?"

"What the hell was that for Aerith? She is the hair to the throne of . . . " Aerith had kick Reno between the legs.

"YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT TO SAY ANYTHING! WAIT TIL I TELL RUFUS!"

"Tell me what?" a man wearing a white lab coat had came into view. He was followed by a girl with blond hair and another man with black hair. "Well, Reno?"

"She's back." Reno whimpered. Rufus took a look at Sora and Kairi.

"I see. Well then I guess I'll talk to you later then, Your Highness. Reno, go find Cloud and Leon like you were told." Reno got off the ground and ran out of sight. "My apologies Princess Kairi. These two are Elena and T'sang. They are my Elite Turks. We shall talk more of this later. By your leave." Rufus, T'sang and Elena bowed and left.

"What was all that about?" Sora looked to Aerith who had covered her face, then to Kairi who had no clue what was going on.

"We'll talk later. Come on, let's take you to the Hotel." Aerith led them to a really nice looking building. The man right outside the door looked over to Aerith and waved. He had blond hair and had what looked like combat gloves. "Hey Zell. Can you get a room for these two?"

"Sure. Follow me." Zell took them inside and went behind the counter. "How many rooms, one or two?"

"Two." Aerith sounded annoyed. 'Idiot. Like always."

"Alright here ya go. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks Zell." Aerith took the key's.

"Rooms, two twelve and two thirteen, third floor." Sora and Kairi began to walk away when they heard Zell speak again. "Hey Aerith. Want to go out some time?" Aerith responded with a fist flying toward his face. Zell caught her fist and let go. "I was just asking!"

"You ask every time I come around here, which is every day!"

"Zell, are you bothering Aerith again?" a guy with long black hair, a jean jacket and a machine gun at his side came into the room.

"Hi, Laguna. Yes he is. He always is."

"Zell, for the thousandth time, leave her alone." he spotted Kairi and Sora near the elevator doors, looking in his direction. "I take it that would be Kairi and Sora."

"Yes that's them. Sora! Kairi! This is Laguna Leonheart. Leon's dad." (Believe it or not it's true.)

"Hello." Kairi and Sora said together.

"Nice to meet you. Enjoy your stay here." Laguna walked out of sight and Aerith took Sora and Kairi to their rooms.

"I'll come by in the mourning to pick you two up. Don't go anywhere until I do."

"Why?" Sora looked stumped.

"Because, Leon said so." Aerith walked away.

"What's eaten her?"

"I don't know but I'm tired. I'm going to bed, night." Kairi opened the door to her room and went inside. Sora followed suit.

Later that night, Sora was awaken by a knock on his door. He looked at the clock on the bedside table, it read 2:15 am. He got up and went over to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kairi. Can I come in?" Sora opened the door to reveal Kairi standing in a beautiful white night gown. Sora gestured her to come in.

"What's wrong? Where did you get that dress?" 'Because I must be dreaming to see the goddess before me.'

"I can't sleep. I keep having bad dreams. I found it in the closet along with a note. It looks like they were expecting us."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sora sat on one of the two beds in the room and Kairi sat on the other.

"I guess. The dream is the same each time, just different places. First, Destiny Islands. Then here. The World That Never Was and the last time, it was some other place. Each dream, I was all alone, as I looked around, everything was burned to ash. I looked around for you or anyone else and found them tied to trees with dark energy. David, Riku, Leon, everyone. Blood was pouring down the side of their faces. There was one person that wasn't tied up, he faced the people on the trees. When he turned, it . . . it was some guy with silver hair, wielding a long sword."

"Might of been Sephiroth. Did he have a black wing?" Kairi shook her head.

"No, he had a wing but it was crimson red. The . . . the man looked like David. Only he was using a sword. He saw me and started to attack me. He kept saying, death to all who stand in my way."

"Go on."

"After a while, his sword spilt into two different weapons, a Keyblade, and a Scythe that looked like a Keyblade. He called himself Koran, the Key Reaper."

"Key Reaper? Never heard of him." Kairi continued her story, ignoring Sora.

"He . . . he turned back toward our friends and walked to the middle person. After I got a good look at who he was walking toward I saw that David's body that was tied to the tree was replaced by another person, a woman. That person was no one that we have seen before. She had long black hair that went down her back, and wore the coat that Nobodies wear. I think I heard that Koran guy call her, Amy. Next thing I know, I've been stabbed with a very familiar looking Keyblade."

"What did it look like?"

"The Keyblade was jet black with strands of purple and red. I heard someone behind me say, 'Forgive me.' I woke up after that."

"Must have been the Heartless Keyblade. I wonder who has it. I know David was using it when we were at Olympus."

"That's the one! The one David used!" Sora scratched his head.

"I'm not sure what your dream means but be careful. You may want to get used to these, they're normal for a Keybearer."

"Thanks Sora."

"You know Kairi, I found something of interest back home. In the Secret Place." Kairi knew what he was getting at.

"You saw that huh?"

"How about when we get back, we share a Paopu Fruit?"

"Really? I'd love . . . . ." Sora had silenced her by placing his lips to her's. She put her arms around his neck and fell back onto the bed because of Sora's weight. When Sora pulled away to catch his breath, Kairi propped herself up with her arms. "We better get to bed. Can I sleep in here tonight?" Sora nodded and kissed her one more time before going back to the other bed.

"I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora. Sweat dreams." They fell asleep with smiles.

Rufus Shinra's Office

"What did you want Rufus?" Cloud and Leon had walked into Rufus's office.

"Sephiroth has returned and Jenova has vanished. It's starting all over again."

"Great. Just what we need. Why now of all times?"

"That's what I want to know."

"I thought we had taken care of Mother. Er . . . I mean Jenova." Cloud punched the wall.

"It's alright Cloud. I sent Rude, T.G. Cid and that new guy with the two guns and sword. What was his name again?"

"Dante." (I am SO getting my ass chewed for this.) Cloud turned back toward Rufus.

"Yes him. They are looking for Jenova. Leon, can you send a message to the king saying that Princess Kairi . . . ."

"I'm already a step ahead of you Rufus. The King will be here around mourning. He's bringing IT here."

"Alright. Thank you. Cloud, I know you're gonna want to kill me for this but I need you to head to the old Castle and retrieve . . . ."

"I don't think they'll want anything to do with us or Sephiroth. Well, not unless their fee is paid. You know how they are."

"Yes I know, that's why YOU are going to get them. They'll listen to you. They will also listen to Aerith. You must get Ramaza and Beowulf. They will greatly help us. I have a feeling something bad is heading our way."

"Rufus!" a small cat like doll walked into the room.

"What is it Cait Sith?"

"You have a visitor, he said he had a privet meeting with you. He also said you had him brought here from some other world."

"Ah good, he's here. Thank you." Sith left the room. "You two may leave if you wish."

"Who are you meeting with?" Cloud eyed Rufus with a glare.

"You can stay and find out or you can leave, but I warn you. He knows nothing of Jenova and Sephiroth." Rufus got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked out of the room.

"Shall we?" Leon followed Rufus from the room.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' Cloud followed as well. They soon came into a large room with a table that looked like it belonged in a mansion. "Where is he Rufus?"

"Over there. It seems he has brung his brother as well." Rufus pointed to a blond kid with a red over coat and white gloves on his hands at the end of the table and a big guy in blue armor next to him.

"We came here to see a short ass blond boy and a guy in armor?" the blond boy turned to Leon and ran at him after pressing his hands together.

"WHO YOU CALLING A MIDGET?" the boy took his left hand and ran it over his right arm. The glove was ripped to shreds and a blade took it's place. Leon had barely enough time to block the boy's attack.

"Brother please! Calm down!" The armored guy ran over to the blond and grabbed his arms.

"Let me go, Al!"

"Only if you will stop attacking the President's Guards."

"Alright I will."

"Sorry about sir."

"It's alright Alphonse. Edward, nice to see you have arrived. By the way, this is Leon and Cloud, they're part of the Restoration Committee. Not my Guards." Edward pressed his hand together again and ran his left over his right and the blade vanished, revealing a mechanical arm.

"His arm is like Barret's." Cloud pointed out.

"You know about automail?"

"Now on to business." the five of them took a seat at the table.

The Next Mourning

When mourning came, Sora and Kairi were waken by the sunlight, breaking past the curtains. Sora looked at Kairi, who was standing by the window. "Mourning Kairi. Sleep well?"

"Mourning Sora. Yes I did, but maybe that was because you were right next to me all night." Kairi walked over to him and planted a small kiss on his lips and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Do you really think Aerith would be happy to find me in YOUR room?"

"Good point. I'll see you in a little bit then?"

"Yeah. I'll see you down in the lobby, Ok?" Sora nodded and Kairi left the room.

"I'll take a shower then go down stairs." Sora went to the bathroom and took his shower. After he had gotten out of his shower, he got dressed and went to the lobby. He met Laguna on his way. Laguna was talking to a guy with a white tank top and blue jeans.

"Ward, can you pick some things up from the storage room? Kiros needs some vegetables from the fridge down there." The big guy nodded his response and left the room.

"Mourning Mr. Leonheart." Sora went up to the counter.

"Mourning, Sora, right?"

"Yep, that's him." Yuffie had walked in the hotel. "Hey Hot Shot."

"Hey, Yuffie. How's Vincent?"

"He's still the same. Where's Kairi, Sora? Leon sent me to get her."

"I'm here, Yuffie." Kairi had gotten off the elevator. "Mourning Laguna."

"Ok, Kairi, you need to come with me. Sora, you can do whatever. Just don't go to the old castle. The people that live there are not fond of guest."

"Why only Kairi? Can't I come too?"

"Sorry Sora. Leon said only Kairi. Cid will call you when Kairi is done meeting with him."

"Fine. I'll see ya later then Kairi." Kairi and Yuffie began to leave.

"I'll be back." Kairi waved to him as she left.

'I guess I'll go take a walk around town.' Sora left the hotel and walked to where Merlin's house is. He walked into be greeted by Pain.

"Yuna, look who's here." Pain pointed at Sora as a woman with brown hair turned to look.

"YOU!"

"Hi, girls." Sora waved.

"Rikku! He's back!" Yuna's excited voice was followed by an old man's.

"What's all the yelling about?" Merlin came down the stairs along with a girl with blond hair and yellow tank top. "Oh, Hello Sora."

"Hey Sora!" Rikku ran over and shook his hand.

"Nice to see you kid." Pain walked over and ruffled Sora's hair.

"It's good to see you got back safe." Yuna smiled.

"I thought you three were still pissed at me." Sora looked confused.

"We were but not anymore. Joining Leon turned to be a big benefit to us."

"Cool. So what do you do?"

"We help with the restoration and sometimes we even get to go on missions for President Rufus. Mostly recon." Pain walked over to Cid's computer. "By the way, Cid's over at the castle. He's working on something for Rufus." Yuna and Rikku smiled at him before leaving the room.

"Oh Sora. How is David's magic progressing? I noticed that he wasn't very good with anything but Thunder and Cure." Merlin asked. Sora turned to his teacher.

"He's a lot better then what he could do a long time ago. He even made his Keyblades able to hold the elements. Well, fire at least."

"Ah, so he has started to learn the element weapon spells. That's very good."

"What are element weapon spells?"

"They are spells that give your weapon a certain element. Like Fire or Ice." Pain turned back toward them. "There is also, Thunder and Holy. Not sure about Earth and Darkness."

"Oh, so there is a Holy spell that they can learn."

"Wrong. Only those of pure hearts can use it. I was able to use it only because I mastered swordsmanship. Too many people used Excaliber the wrong way so they destroyed all the scrolls that taught everyone that knows it. Holy is protection, not death."

"Oh, well what if . . ."

"No, I won't teach him Merlin. Go ask Thunder God Cid."

"If I see him I will. I got to go. See ya!"

"Bye Sora!" Yuna and Rikku's voice echoed through the house. Sora left the house and walked off in a random direction.

'Thunder God? Why do they call him that?' Sora continued to walk around aimlessly. 'Wait, they couldn't be talking about the Cid I know.' Sora came to the Dark Depths with his aimless wondering and saw that there was a Gummi Ship there. 'Is that . . . It is! King Mickey's here!' Sora sprinted over to the ship and was immediately tackled by a guy in gray armor.

"You're not supposed to be here. Back to the city with you!" yelled the man.

"Calm down Rusty. He's Sora." a teen with brown hair, blue jeans and a tail, which made Sora's jaw drop, came from inside the ship. "Hey Sora, I'm Zidane. This rust bucket is Steiner."

"How do you know my name?" Sora got off the ground. "And why do you have a tail?"

"I heard about you from Leon. As for my tail, I was born with it."

"Where's the King? Is he around here?"

"His Majesty is at the castle speaking with Her Highness, Princess Kairi." Steiner announced.

"Oh, then I'll look for him later."

"Hey Sora!" Sora turned to see Aerith running toward him.

"Hey Aerith." she stopped in front of Sora and started to catch her breath.

"Have you seen Kairi? She ran off by herself."

"I'll go look for her." Sora ran off toward town, looking for Kairi. He check every part of town, including the Arena, but couldn't find her. 'Where is she?' Sora entered the town square and met up with Aerith, Leon, Tifa, Cloud and Reno. "Find her?"

"No, we looked all over town. Cid's even got the sentries looking for her." Leon put his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Maybe she left the city. She might have gone to the forest." Yuffie, Red 13 and Barret came into the town square.

"It is possible. I'll take Aerith and Tifa with me to see if she is." Cloud and the said pair started walking toward the south part of the town.

"Wait Cloud. Rufus wants you and Aerith to go to the old castle remember?" Reno shouted.

"You're right. Cloud, you go to the castle, I'll go look for her. If she's there, I'll find her." Red ran off in the direction that Cloud was heading and ran past him, and out of sight.

"Are you talking about that castle that's past the Dark Depths?" asked Sora. Reno nodded his answer. "Is it possible she went there?"

"No. The only way to get there is through the Great Gate. It's a check point that we put up near the only path to get there. No one get's past the Gate without the password that only Rufus, Cloud, Aerith and I know. Besides, that place is crawling with Heartless and Nobodies now, or so I've heard." Leon leaned against the wall of one of the buildings.

"What if she did get past the Gate?"

"No one can. I've even tried scaling the wall. I ended up in the Hospital Ward after Vincent found me." Yuffie rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's getting late. We need to hurry and find her. Sora, come with me and Aerith. We'll check and see if she's there on the road. If she is, you can bring her back here." Cloud motioned Sora to follow them and he did after Red had returned from the forest.

"She's not there. Nothing but Chocobos. I asked the Sage but he said no one entered the forest."

"We'll check the road to the Old castle. Come on Sora." Aerith, Cloud and Sora walked away from the group and started their way to the Dark Depths.

"So, why did Kairi run off in the first place?"

"Her parents are . . . gone. They've been turned to Heartless and Nobodies. Mickey can tell you the rest." Aerith had guilt all over her face. Sora was shocked.

"How . . . how did that happen?"

"Ask Mickey later. Let's find Kairi." Cloud told him. His face held no regret, but Aerith could tell something was wrong. 'I wish we could have helped.'

Else Where

Kairi was sitting alone in a small cave just outside the castle, crying. 'Mom . . . Dad . . . This can't be happening.'

"Is something wrong?" Kairi turned to find a silver haired man with a black wing.

"You're . . . You're . . . You're . . ."

"The One Winged Angel. Sephiroth." Kairi drew her Keyblade but Sephiroth put his sword to her neck. "I didn't come here to kill you or anything." He sheathed his Masamune and sat near the entrance to the cave. "Well, why are you out here? Shouldn't you be with the Keybearer? Or even at your throne, Princess Kairi?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know everything Cloud knows. I also know everything about your parents being turned. Cloud, Aerith and your friend Sora are looking for you on the road to the Old Castle, the Heartless Castle."

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm here bearing a message to you. One that can give you a choice about what will happen when your journey has ended."

"Oh really, what would that be?"

"Being royalty can be harsh, you'll be split with those you love but you can give up just as easy as staying put. That's all I can tell you. If you don't mind I have to go now. I have a mother to find. By your leave." Sephiroth's wing covered around him and he vanished.

'What was that about? Oh well, I don't have anything to go back to now. Nothing's left at my home. I guess we'll be staying here. While Sora and Riku stay on the Island.'

Great Gate

"Here we are, the Great Gate. And no Kairi in sight." Cloud had checked the control panel and saw that no one had came here. "She hasn't been here either. This isn't good."

"I know where she is." Cloud turned and found Sephiroth at the Gate. "Miss me Cloud? I'm sure you did."

"What do you want?" Cloud drew his sword.

"I'm not here to fight Cloud. I know where Princess Kairi is. She is at the Coal Mine Cave. Just outside the castle." Sora perked up instantly.

"Can you take me there?"

"Sora!" Aerith yelled at Sora's request.

"Why do you trust me?"

"Because, you would've tried to kill us by now if you were acting on your own. Come on, what would be the point of coming here anyway? We have nothing you want."

"I see you've gotten smarter. Fine, I will take you. Cloud, some things are better off left unsaid. I'll see you again." Sora walked over to the One Winged Angel covered Sora with his wing and both vanished.

"Sora." Cloud sheathed his sword and turned back to the control panel.

"I can't believe him." Aerith watched as Cloud entered the password for the Gate. The Gate opened and the two continued their way to the Heartless Castle.

Cave

Kairi had fallen asleep while after Sephiroth had left. She was awaken by a thud and found Sora and Sephiroth standing by the entrance of the cave. "Sora! Sephiroth?"

"Hey Kairi. You know, you gave us quiet a scare back in town." Sora walked over and heard the sound of Sephiroth's wing flap. He turned and Sephiroth was gone. "Come on Kairi, let's go back to town."

"No."

"Why not? Is it because of your parents?" Kairi looked up and Sora saw that her eyes were full of tears.

"How did you find out?" Sora sat down next to her and pulled her closer to him in a lover's embrace.

"Cloud told me. Sephiroth found us at the Great Gate and I asked him to bring me here." Sora heard Kairi crying on his chest.

"What am I supposed to do? My parents are gone and David's who knows where. I know I was born here but I can't handle being a Princess." Sora gently pushed her away to where he could see her face. Her eyes were red and tears ran down the side of her face.

"You been doing that for over a year. Is it getting too hard?"

"Not as a Princess of Heart. I'm talking a Princess of Radiant Garden."

"What?"

"I'm the lost hair of Radiant Garden's royal family!" Sora's jaw dropped.

"That's some heavy stuff. Is that why you ran?" Kairi nodded.

"I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want anyone to find me. I wanted some time to think." Sora pulled her back into the loving embrace he had her in earlier. "Why can't I just be a normal person?"

"Not everyone has a choice in life, Kairi. It was destiny that put you in the position you are in now." Sora looked up and saw Namine and Roxas. "What's up?" Roxas waved.

"What do you two want?" Kairi looked up at the Nobodies.

"Just to let you know that fate has you in the palm of it's hand." another person had entered the cave. He had brown hair, blue eyes and wielded a sword. The armor he wore had a symbol unknown to the two nobodies, Sora and Kairi. A woman followed the man. She had jet black hair, silver eyes, wore red armor that bore the same symbol as the man and wielded a bow and arrow.

"Who are you?" Namine and Roxas turned vanished.

"Is that them, love?" asked the woman.

"Yes, but let us leave them. Surely they will find out who we are later. Let us return." the two vanished with a small white flash. Sora got off the ground and helped Kairi up.

"Who were they?" asked Kairi.

"I don't know but let's go back to town. Alright? Aerith and Cloud aren't going to be around for a while."

"Ok, but can we just go strait to the hotel? I don't want to see anyone."

"Alright let's go." The two exited the cave and found they were right outside the castle gate. "I can't believe Leon and the others didn't see you in there." Sora and Kairi went back into town and found their way back to the hotel. When they entered, Laguna and T'sang were standing by the counter.

"I see you found her, Sora right?" asked T'sang. Sora nodded and the two continued toward the elevator. "I'll tell the President you have returned and that you do not wish to be disturbed."

"Good guess." Kairi entered the elevator and Sora pressed the floor button. After they had reached their floor, they went to their rooms and Kairi had walked over to Sora's after shower and changing into her nightgown. She knocked on the door, "Sora, can I come in?" Kairi heard a click and the door opened to reveal a half dressed Sora. "Thanks." Kairi walked in and sat down on the other bed.

"So, what's up?" Sora sat on the bed opposite of her.

"Just wanted to come over here. What's wrong with being with the one you love?" Kairi laid down on her side. "I'm glad you found me. I may not have wanted to come back here with anyone else." Sora got up and walked over to the bed she was on and sat down. Kairi sat back up behind him, put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his back. 'I can hear his heart beat.'

'Enjoying yourself?' Kairi heard a voice in the back of her mind. 'Because I am.'

'I know you are Namine. Yes I am.' Kairi yawned and let go of Sora. "I'm ready to go to bed. Oh!" Sora had turned and pushed Kairi, making her collapse on her back. Sora got on top of her and kissed her fiercely. "Mmmmm." When Sora pulled away, Kairi put her hands to his chest. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you." The two heard a knock at the door. "Who's there?"

"Hey Sora! It's me! Mickey!" Sora heard Kairi groan. He got up and opened the door. "Oh, I see Kairi's here too." Kairi kept her back toward them.

'Man, just when it was getting good.' Kairi crossed her arms. "What do you need Mickey?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you that we found where David, Krumi, Cathrin and Riku are. David and Krumi are in Japan. Riku and Cathrin are on your Island."

"You mean **Sora's** Island." Kairi was shouting now.

"Calm down Kairi. Are we going to go get them or what?"

"Cid is sending Yuffie, Lulu, a kid named Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse to get Riku and Cathrin. Vincent, Reno, Eiko and Garnet are going to get David and Krumi. They'll be here by tomorrow afternoon. You'll be staying until after X-mas. Just thought you should know." Mickey left down the hall and Sora closed the door, and went back over to the bed Kairi was on.

"Are you alright?" Sora sat next to her.

"Yeah, I just, don't want to talk to him. They said they may keep me here after all this is over. David, he'll be staying on the Island or he'll stay here, it's up to him."

"Well if he's making you stay, I'm gonna stay too." Kairi kissed Sora again and laid down on the bed. "Tired?"

"Yeah." Sora leaned down and kissed Kairi one more time before walking back to his bed. He didn't get far before Kairi grabbed his arm. "Sleep here. With me." Sora nodded and laid down next to her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Good night Sora. I love you."

"Good night Kairi." Sora put his arms around her waist and they both fell asleep.

Two pairs down, one to go. I'll post it as soon as I'm done with it. School sucks. I'd love to get some more reviews. Please? (Puppy face) Please?


	14. Chapter 14 A Night Never to be Forgotten

**LEMON WARNING! PROCEED AT OWN RISK! ANYONE THAT MAY BE OFFENDED BY SEXUAL CONTENT GET OFF THIS CHAPTER THIS MINUTE!** That is all. Enjoy! (I'm SO getting my ass chewed for this)

Chapter 14 A Night Never to be Forgotten

"So Riku, what's the mainland like? It's so beautiful here." Cathrin followed Riku and the others to the pier.

"It is but trust me, you'll get board quick." They reached the pier and Riku noticed that Sora's, David and Kairi's and his boats was tied up to the pier. "Let me guess. You guys tied them to the pier after you went looking for us."

"Yeah, when we came looking for the three of ya, we found your boats but we didn't find you. We searched the entire island. Selphie n Tidus thought you left." Wakka untied the boats one by one with help from Tidus and Selphie.

"Hey Riku. Before we get back home, there's something you should know."

"The island has been attacked and Kairi and David's parents are gone." Everyone looked at Cathrin with great surprise. "Oh and Mickey locked the Keyhole when he came back here."

"How . . . how . . ." Tidus couldn't get the word out of his mouth.

"Because Riku's not the only one with Darkness as a power. I can read minds with it." Cathrin got in one of the boats and sat down. "Oh and Riku, your dad isn't mad. He just worries about you."

"Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Riku got into the same boat as her. Tidus, Wakka and Selphie just shook their heads and got in their separate boats. "And don't say it's because we didn't ask."

"Think for a second, how did you get your power?" Riku began rowing the boat toward the mainland.

"I got it when Maleficent . . . Wait you got your's from her too?"

"No, I got mine from another. Well known to Sora . . ." Riku hushed her before she could finish.

"Is David's the cause?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"He has one wing. That's all I'm saying."

"What does a wing . . . Wait, a wing? You mean . . ." Riku stopped rowing the boat.

"Yep. Let's just say he's my uncle. Same with his other half." Cathrin smirked. "I know what you're thinking and no it's not. It's pretty cool to tell the truth."

"Stop reading my mind!" Riku yelled loud enough for the others to hear.

"What's with ya Riku?" Wakka yelled. "And why aren't ya rowing your boat?"

"Shut up Wakka! We'll catch up." Riku saw Wakka and the others shrug and continued on their own.

"You know, Wakka thinks I'm weird, Tidus thinks I'm pretty cool and Selphie thinks I'm trying to steal you away from her."

"Ha! Won't she be pissed. You already have." Riku could recall the time they had alone before this happen.

**Flashback**

"Hey Riku," Cathrin looked at Riku, they were standing by the gummi ship while Sora and Kairi went to get David and Krumi from the mansion during the Heartless/Nobody invasion at Twilight Town, "what do you think about me?" Riku looked back at her. Her face had turned red.

"I think your a nice person. Your smart, kind and you have a lot of skill." Cathrin's face redden with each word. "Why?"

"Because, well, I think I like you. Not just as a friend, but more. You're one of the coolest people I've met." Riku smiled.

"If that's how you feel then I guess I can tell you the truth. I like you more then just a friend as well. You're beautiful." Riku walked over to her and cupped her chin. "I love you." Cathrin pressed her lips with Riku's.

**End Flashback**

Cathrin leaned toward Riku, "I know what would make her lose her mind." Riku kissed her lips and pulled away. "Well, let's go see your dad. Tidus went to go get him." Riku kissed her once more and began to row back to the main land. When they got there Riku was greeted by a man with silver hair, aquamarine eyes and well built. 'Now I see where Riku get's his good looks.'

"Riku! Good ta see you back." Riku waved at his dad. "Who's yer friend?"

"Hello sir. My name is Cathrin."

"Nice to meet you. Just call me Kane. Riku, where are David, Sora and Kairi?"

"No idea. We got split up."

"Riku!" a woman was running down the road toward the group. "Riku!" the woman reached them and started to catch her breath.

"Hey Beth. You alright?" Kane went over to her.

"Yeah, just out of breath. Riku, where is Sora. Where is my son?"

"I'm sorry Beth but I don't know. I know he's safe though. Same with Kairi and David." Riku scratched his head. Beth sighed.

"Oh well. When he gets back he's gonna be in big trouble. Leaving without notice." Beth turned and began to walk back toward town.

"She's been like that since you four left. Well, let's go to the house. Your friend can stay with us, Riku." Cathrin let out a giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." 'Nice thoughts Riku.' Cathrin let out another giggle. Kane just shrugged and walked off. Selphie and Wakka left as well.

"So, what was funny?" Riku put his arm around her.

"Did you forget that I can read your mind? You pervert." Cathrin turned to him and whispered into his ear, "But you're my pervert." She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Please stop that."

"Why? You're the one who wants to see me naked."

"Can't I have ANY privacy?" Cathrin pulled at the rim of Riku's pants.

"Not with me you can't." Riku pulled Cathrin into a long kiss. Cathrin moaned into his mouth. Riku pulled away and locked his eyes on Cathrin.

"Let's go. My dad must be wondering what's taking us so long." Riku looked at the sky, it was pitch black and he can't really see the town.

"Yes, what is taking you so long?" Riku looked toward town and saw a man with silver hair, blue eyes and a scythe on his back. "Nice to finally meet you Riku. I am Oran, the Reaper of Dreams."

"Are you with Maleficent?" Cathrin and Riku drew their Keyblades.

"Yes I am. I see Ace can't do his job. I'll have to do it for him." Oran drew his scythe, which pulse. "Ah, I see now. That's why he hasn't completely died yet."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Ansem. I was wondering where he went. To bad he merged with you though." Cathrin looked dumbstruck. "Allow me to explain." Oran leaned on his weapon like it was a wall. "Ansem was the first person to ever control the Heartless. He became one and tried to take over Kingdom Hearts. He was thought to be dead, but I see that he is alive and well, since Riku is Ansem."

"You called?" Ansem's figure appeared beside Riku. "Well, look who we have here. Riku, kill him. You'll be doing him a favor."

"You know me too well brother. I can't wait to die. My freedom is gone and my Heartless is gone as well. But I don't give up without a fight. I hate to say it but I have no choice." Oran picked up his scythe and started to walk towards them. "Let's get this . . ." Oran didn't finish and stopped moving.

"Too bad." Oran fell to the ground and Riku spotted a kid wearing a white trench coat behind Oran's nonliving body. "That's three down. Five more to go. I guess Soxas will be pleased."

"Who are you?"

"He's Koran, The Key Reaper." Cathrin had her eyes closed. The kid let out a laugh.

"How wrong you are missy. I am not of your concern. Besides, I don't have the weapons to fit that description." the kid drew two swords from his back. One sword was jet black the other, gold. "Meet Armageddon and God's Edge."

"That doesn't explain who you are." Riku fired a Dark Ball at the kid, who had his Armageddon drain the energy.

"Yawn." the kid sheathed his swords. "My name is Jim. My brother Din sent me here to kill the Nobodies under Maleficent's control. Their giving us a bad name. No, I am not a Nobody. Stop prying into my mind. The man you were talking about when you first pried was who was my original target. I see he has not been awaken yet so these Nobodies are just a side mission."

"So what, Koran's a Nobody too?"

"Yes. Koran the Key Reaper, Sizer the Heartless Key, and . . . I can't tell you about him, not now."

"Tell us about who?"

"I must go." Jim vanished with a flash of white light.

"Get back here!" Riku shouted loud enough to make his father come out of the house just down the road.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Nothing, dad." Riku and Cathrin began walking toward the house. Once there, Kane showed Cathrin to the guest room, while Riku went to his. 'Looks just the same.' Riku looked around his room, a sword similar to his Keyblade hung on the wall, next to a blind fold.

"Something on your mind?" Ansem reappeared at Riku's side. He took a look at the sword and blindfold. "I see you still have them. But I guess they're useless now that you use the Keyblade."

"I was just thinking about what Jim said."

"Ah yes. I was wondering about that as well. Why out to slay Nobodies?"

"I don't know. Think we can trust him?"

"Not sure. But you may be able too. Just do what you did before. Hide your eyes from the truth."

"I'll need to be alone for that. I'll leave for the Island later. Around midnight."

"Good idea. Letting the Darkness take over is some times a good thing. Look where and what it got you. A Keyblade, great powers and a girlfriend. Not only that, but a genus like me. Call me when you need me."

"Will do." Ansem vanished and Riku grabbed the blindfold from the hook. 'I haven't done this since I got my real body back. I wonder if I can still use it.' Riku put it on and sat on the bed. There was a knock at the door. "Come in Cathrin."

"How did you know?" Cathrin opened the door and walked in. "What's with the blindfold?"

"Nothing special. Nah uh. No mind reading." Riku got off the bed and walked over to Cathrin with the blindfold still on. He let out a chuckle when he reached her. "I see I'm not the only one with perverted thoughts." Cathrin's jaw dropped and her face turned red.

"Hey! I thought you couldn't read minds!" Riku took the blindfold off.

"If I let the Darkness take control, then I can do things I was never able to do. But that's ONLY when I let it take over. You are able to do it because your uncle gave it to you."

"Yeah well, so what?" Cathrin walked over to Riku's bed and sat down. "You're no fun." She was pouting. Riku walked over and joined her.

"Hey don't be like . . ." Cathrin silenced Riku by kissing him. She pulled away smiling.

"Got ya." Riku smiled at her.

"You are very sneaky you know that?"

"I know. Just between us, I've been reading Krumi's mind since the day she and David were down in the Tunnels in Twilight. He saved her from Slax. He was gonna rape her."

"I see, so that's why David became so protective of her."

"Yeah. But that ass hole better not try anything."

"A little touchy are we?"

"I know. I know. I'm still pissed at him. But he shouldn't have looked in on her when she was changing. He also should have healed her once he had the chance." Riku sighed and looked at the clock.

'Mid night.' "Hey Cathrin, why don't you turn in? I have something I need to do." Riku got up from the bed and put his blind fold back on. "Don't follow. I just need some time alone. I'll be back." 'Now to see if it works.' Riku held his palm up and a black portal appeared before him. "See you in the mourning." Riku walked through and vanished.

"Riku. I wish you wouldn't do that. Darkness also tricks people into returning to it. You could be falling into it's trap." Cathrin walked out of the room and back to her's. 'Just be careful.'

'I will.' Cathrin smiled.

'I didn't know we could do this.'

'Same here.' Cathrin giggled. 'If you want, stay in my room. I'll be back in an hour.'

'Sure thing honey. Have fun.'

'I will.' Cathrin turned around and headed back to Riku's room. She shut the door, laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

The Island

Riku was standing by the Poupu Tree. 'First, the basics.' Riku drew his Keyblade. "Dark Slash." Riku spun around and slashed at the ground, sending pillars of Darkness toward the edge of the cliff. "Dark Sickle." Riku slashed vertically and then horizontally sending a wave of sickles the same direction. "Give in to the Darkness." Darkness started to shoot out of Riku body, he held more power then he ever has. A black aura glowed around him and he lifted off the ground.

"Behold the ultimate power!" Riku shot forward vanished, and started to shoot out from one hole and vanish again. This continued until he end up in the same spot he started and bolts of Dark energy rained around the area. (think of when you face him in the first KH. I'm bringing back his old skills, well trying to.) "That's good for now. Time to get back to Cathrin." Riku made a portal and walked through it, appearing back in his room. He took off the blindfold and looked at his mirror. His eyes were glowing yellow. 'Great, I glow like a Heartless now.'

'What's wrong with that?' Ansem's voice sounded in his head.

'The Heartless are my enemy. Plus, the glow of a Heartless means I'm too close to the Darkness.'

'Riku, Riku, Riku. You have much to learn. Why do you think Kairi never became a Heartless, but she had a Nobody? Because she is a symbol of the Holy Element. Holy can be taken over by Darkness but it cannot be destroyed and vise versa. Darkness cannot live without Light and Light cannot live without Darkness.'

'Then how do I stop the Heartless eyes I have from glowing?'

'You can't. You are one with a Heartless must I remind you? But don't worry. The eyes mean nothing. They allow you to see even in the darkest places. This is one benefit you should be thankful for.'

"Riku is that you?" Cathrin stirred awake. She rubbed her eyes and found Riku's eyes were glowing. "HEARTLESS!" she drew her Keyblade and Riku put up his hands.

"Wait Cathrin! It's me! Riku!" 'This is more like a curse Ansem!'

"Prove it!" Cathrin readied to attack.

"Ansem help me out here!"

'Two words. Kiss her.'

"I would if I could get close enough."

'Yer screwed then.'

"Shut up!" Riku's dark aura flared up again. Cathrin jumped back but tripped onto the bed. "Ansem! How do I stop the eyes from glowing!"

'Ok calm down! Look what you're doing to Cathrin!' Riku looked at Cathrin, she pulled herself into a ball. She was looking at him with fear.

"Cathrin." Riku went to move toward her.

"Stay away." Cathrin moved back toward the other end of the bed, out of Riku's reach.

'Riku. You need to calm yourself. If you don't, then you really will become a Heartless. Tomorrow night, I will help you with your Dark powers.'

"How about you help me now?" Riku put the blindfold back on and opened a portal. "I'll come back when I'm more calm. Remember Cathrin, I love you. I wouldn't hurt you." Riku stepped through it and vanished. Cathrin began shedding tears.

"What's happen to him? He's never been like this." Cathrin whipped her eyes. 'I'll go to sleep in the guest room Kane took me to.' Cathrin sheathed her Keyblade and went back to her room. 'I love you too Riku. But I can't handle what I just saw.'

'I understand.' Cathrin walked into the room and collapsed on the bed, instantly falling asleep.

The Island

Riku stood on the beach, his blindfold was off and he was staring out to sea. 'Why didn't I know that would happen?'

'It's not your fault. I should have told you about this. I just didn't think this would happen. You're smarter then this so I thought you'd be fine. I guess I was wrong.'

'Everyone makes mistakes Ansem. Even you and me.' Riku sighed and looked back toward the mainland. "Well let's try this again. This time, we won't use the Darkness too much. I'll only use the portal for short travel. Like from here, back to the house." Riku opened a portal without putting on the blindfold. 'Let's go home.' Riku walked through and entered his room. He looked for Cathrin but remembered she went to the guest room. He looked in the mirror and found that his eyes were still glowing. He left his room quietly and walked to Cathrin's room.

When Riku opened the door, he found Cathrin asleep on the bed. He walked over and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her cheek and went back to his room and went off to sleep as well.

The next mourning, Riku was waken up by a knock at his door. "Who's there?"

"Wake up Riku! You're gonna be late!" Selphie's voice came from the other side of the door.

"What are you talking about?" Riku got up and walked over to the door. He opened the door and Selphie began to drag him down stairs. "Selphie where are you taking me?"

"School you moron!"

"Let go Selphie. I'm not going." Riku gripped Selphie's wrist hard enough for her to let go.

"Ow!" Selphie rubbed her wrist. "Why did you do that for?"

"I'm not going to school Selphie. I've got other things to do." Riku turned and started to go back up the steps.

"And what would that be?" Kane walked into the room.

"That's my business dad."

"Well, you live here so tell me what's more important then school."

"My job. Keeping this place safe from Heartless and Nobodies and making sure that the Keyhole is sealed." Riku turned the corner at the top of the stairs. He found Cathrin walking out of her room. "Mourning."

"Mourning Riku. What's up?"

"I'm just gonna go check the Keyhole. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I never really got the chance to see the island. It was so dark we could hardly see."

"I know. The street lights were off. I wonder what was wrong."

'Don't forget. The town was attacked.' Ansem's voice sounded in his head.

"That's right. The town must of had a power outage when it was under attack."

"Well, let's go do something. You were right, it does get boring." Riku chuckled and led her to his room. 'Riku, you naughty boy.'

"What? I was just grabbing my blindfold." Riku held his blind fold up in front of her. 'Good idea though.'

"I heard that." Cathrin giggled. "Why do you need that anyway?"

"I want to try and regain the power I had before I regained my real body back. From both Ansem and being Ansem."

"Huh?"

"When I first got the Keyblade I was hoping to restore Kairi's heart. What I didn't know was that Sora had her heart. After I lost a fight to Sora, I ran off and met Ansem. He possessed me and fought against Sora. With a Keyblade we call the Heartless Keyblade. At that time, I had all the Dark powers you can think of. After Kingdom Heart was first sealed by King Mickey and Sora, I went out to find a kid named Roxas, or should I say, a Nobody."

"That would be when you first fought Roxas in your original body, with the blindfold, and lost. Then you met a man named Diz or Ansem the Wise. You took Heartless Ansem's form and fought him again, this time winning. You took him back to Twilight Town, with Namine and started the year long memory restoration for Sora. Tell me if I missed anything."

"No you got it all. Well, the important things." Riku sat on his bed. "After Sora's memory was restored then me and Diz left to make sure Namine was safe, she was Kairi's Nobody so we had to make sure that she could get back together with her missing half. Axel beat us to the punch though. I tried to take her back to Kairi but when I got there, Kairi had already been taken. Diz, Namine and I went to the World That Never Was and hid there for a while."

"Why did you hide right where the most danger is?"

"Sometimes, hiding where the enemy is all around you, is the best place. But not always. Saix kid napped Kairi and told Sora to find her if he wanted her back. A few weeks later, Sora had finally made it to the Organization's base. Diz and I told Namine to stay put, but she went and helped Kairi out of her holding cell. Saix later found both of them escaping and I came and Saix got away. Kairi and I fought our way out while Sora fought his way in. We soon met up with each other and you can guess the rest."

"Yes I can." Cathrin sat down next to Riku. "You also left out the part where you met and fought with Sora in The Land of Dragons."

"He only fought me because he took me as part of the Organization."

'Your fault.'

"Ansem, please. Shut up." Both Cathrin and Riku said at once. Riku looked over at his clock which read 8:45 A.M. "Why don't we go and practice. We need to be in top form when we face Maleficent." Riku got off the bed and made a portal. "Come on."

"Sure." Cathrin jumped off the bed and walked through the portal with Riku. Appearing at the Island by the Paopu Tree. "Hey Riku. You know I can't stay with you after all this is over right?"

"I know. I'd go with you if I could but that would be tough on Krumi. She wouldn't have David around and she might even get jealous of us."

"It's amazing. You can read their minds all the way from here?"

"Yes, and no. It's basic. I know that David hasn't told her yet but I know Krumi is waiting for the right moment. As a matter of fact. Sora and Kairi already know they like each other but won't tell until they're ready."

"It must be hard."

Somewhere on the Island

A man in a red coat appeared near the tree house. He caught a glimpse of Riku and Cathrin talking. 'So those are my friends. Wait, where are the others? Oh well, I'll talk to them.' the man vanished.

"Hello Riku." a voice came from behind Riku and Cathrin and the coated man was found facing the ocean. "I glad to finally meet you. Although I already have."

"I don't know who you are but you better tell us." the man chucked and turned to face the three of them.

"I was hopping you'd tell me where the others are. I need to see them."

"Why should we tell you?" Riku and Cathrin had their Keyblades out and ready.

"Because this depends on your very survival."

"Tell us who you are or we'll turn you into graffiti." Cathrin ready her Keyblade for a toss.

"You can call me Torn. I am a Knight. I must say that meeting you like this is much better then seeing your graves."

"What do you want with us?" Riku lowered his Keyblade. "And what do you mean our graves? We're not dead."

"I know. But if I told you would you really believe me? And stay out of my mind I know all there is to know of Darkness."

"How's that?" Torn held out his hand and Riku's shadow started to move on its own. It moved toward Torn and rose from the ground. A Shadow Riku.

"Brings back memories doesn't Riku? Well anyway, where are the others at?"

"Not telling."

"That's because you don't know? Ace did that? Well at least he had one final act before he died."

"What?"

"Ace is dead. I went there and killed him myself." Torn held his other hand up and a Keyblade appeared in his hands. "Remember this?" Riku took a look and saw that the Keyblade was the Heartless Keyblade.

"Where did you get it?" Riku shouted.

"My Drive." Torn held his empty hand up, "I got this one from my sister." A Keyblade appeared that looked a lot like the Heartless Keyblade only it had a Heart with an arrow through it and the rest of it was red, white and pink. "We called it Heaven's Love. I used to have something similar but I gave it away. I do have a third but I think you can wait."

"Why are you looking for them?"

"Because I need to stop something from happening. You fiv . . . . . . six are the only ones I can turn to."

"Yeah right. Show us your face." Cathrin walked over to Torn and tried to remove his hood.

"BACK OFF BITCH!" Riku's Shadow self grabbed her wrist and walked her over to Riku. "SHE STAY HERE!"

"What the hell?" Riku slashed his shadow and destroyed it. "That was not my shadow."

"I put a little of my own anger in it. There is a reason I don't like you Cathrin but you'll find out soon enough." Torn was engulfed with flames.

"Get back here!" Riku lunged at the flames surrounding Torn. But Torn was gone when Riku entered the flames. The flames started to die and Riku jumped out and saw scorch marks on the ground. "Damn it!" Riku turned to Cathrin, she was rubbing her wrists. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks. I wonder what he meant by that. 'I hate you for a reason.' Do I know him?"

"Oh well. He better hope I don't find him or meet him again." Riku and Cathrin began their training. Riku taught Cathrin Dark Magic and practiced with his old spells, mastering them. They practiced till the sun began to go down. "That's enough for now. Ready to . . ." Riku was stopped when Cathrin placed a deep kiss on his lips.

"Ready when you are." Riku heard her giggle and created a portal back to his house.

"Then let's go." Riku let her walk through first and followed, they reappeared back in his room. Riku threw his blindfold onto his bed. He had a light yellow glow in his eyes. "I'm gonna take a shower. Why don't you go ahead and take a tour of the town or something? We still got a few hours till night."

"Ok, I will. Are you going to meet me or what?" Riku smiled and nodded.

"I'll meet you by the pier and we'll go around together. How's that sound?" Cathrin walked up to Riku and put her arms around his neck.

"Sure. I'll see you by the pier," she planted one more kiss before walking to the door, "honey." She smiled and walked out of sight.

"I love that woman." Riku grabbed an extra pair of clothes and a towel before getting in the shower.

While Cathrin went down the stairs, Selphie was sitting on the couch talking with Kane. "Hey missy. Where ya off to?" Selphie got off the couch and walked toward the Guardian.

"No where that concerns you, Selphie." 'I know what you want and you're not getting him.' Selphie's smirk turned to an angry frown.

"What with you?" 'Bitch.'

"I am not a bitch Selphie. I can read minds you know. So from all the people I've met, you're the second biggest spoiled brat that I've met." Cathrin walked toward the door but as soon as she reached it, ducked. Selphie's fist went right over her head and the blue haired girl turned to meet with Selphie's other fist flying toward her, before she could react, something stopped her.

"Alright, that's enough you two. Selphie, if you two are gonna fight, take it out side." Kane caught her fist before it hit Cathrin.

"Fine!" Kane let go of Selphie's hand and she reached for the door. Cathrin beat her to it and left the house ignoring Selphie as she ran after her. "Get back here!"

"No. I know what you're going to ask and I'm not going to answer to a spoiled bitch such as you." Cathrin continued walking. Selphie's anger rose even higher.

"What's wrong? Scared?"

"Fine, go a head and ask. But I warn you," Cathrin stopped and turned to face the brown haired girl, "truth hurts." 'That and I'm not telling you any way.'

"Why does Riku spend more time with you then me? He's going to be MY boyfriend. So why?"

"HA! I'm still not telling. Mine and Riku's business is mine and Riku's business. So stay out." Cathrin turned to walk away but found that she couldn't move her feet. She looked down and saw a pair of numbchucks around her legs stopping her movement. "Troublesome." Selphie was running at her full charge with a second pair of numbchucks.

"You bitch!" Selphie swung at Cathrin full force and the blue haired girl vanished before reappearing behind Selphie, arms crossed and good distance away. 'How . . . how is she that fast?'

"Because I can use magic. Unlike you." Cathrin uncrossed her arms and rushed toward the brunet and put an elbow to her back. Selphie fell face first and Cathrin started walking away before using one last spell. "Haste." Cathrin's speed was doubled and she vanished before the girl's death glaring eyes. Cathrin was standing at the beach waiting for Riku.

"I'll tell Riku about what she did to me. Maybe I can convince him not to trust her." Selphie got off the ground but was pushed back to the ground by a foot. "HEY! Let me go!"

"After what I just saw you do and say? I think I won't give you the chance to talk to me." Riku had an angry look in his eyes. He let Selphie loose and began walking away. "Stay away from me Selphie. I won't be your boyfriend anyway. I'm Cathrin's, and there is nothing you can do to change that." Riku opened a portal and walked through to meet up with Cathrin at the beach. "I saw what you did to Selphie and what she tried to do to you."

"I know. I sensed you were watching." Cathrin sounded sad.

"Don't worry, I told her about us. I'm not mad at you, so cheer up." Riku smiled at his blue haired love. She looked at him and smiled back.

"So, what do you want to do?" Cathrin moved closer to Riku and hugged him with her head resting on his chest, Riku put an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Well, there are a lot of things we could do." Riku looked at her with a devilish smile. Cathrin looked at him and giggle. Riku failed to notice that she crossed her fingers as she put her hands behind her back.

"Not right now, honey. We still need to make sure Maleficent is stopped. We can do **that** another time. Anything . . .." the two heard a phone going off around them. Cathrin began to pout. "Man." She took out the cell phone that Merlin had given her when they were in Twilight Town and answered. "Yeah?"

"This Cathrin?" Cid's voice was coming from the other end.

"Yes, what do you want? Riku is here too so don't ask. Destiny Islands by the way." The other end was silent for a few seconds.

"How the hell did you know I was going to ask that?" Cid sounded surprised. Riku and Cathrin smiled at each other.

"I'm God." Cathrin joked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Anyway, how ya been? I hope you and Riku are alright."

"We're fine Cid. How are Sora and Kairi?" Riku asked.

"Fine, they're both . . . WHAT THE HELL!" Riku and Cathrin burst out laughing. "How did you know they're here?"

"Because. We can read your mind." Riku answered truthfully. 'Even if it's only over the phone.'

"Amazing. Simply amazing. First, Kairi runs off and soon after found by Sora, David's being an ass . . . OW! Aerith!"

"Watch your tongue Cid or Aerith's gonna kill you by the time we get back."

"Yeah, yeah. Guess what? I can give you something to look forward to Cathrin." Cid's voice sounded like trouble. Cathrin's smiled faded and anger took it's place.

"IF HE'S DONE WHAT I THINK HE'S DONE THEN I'LL KILL HIM!" Cathrin shouted into the phone. Riku read her mind and saw what made her mad. 'David's SLEEPING WITH HER? THAT ASSHOLE!'

'That's not good.'

"NO IT'S NOT!" Cathrin was pissed beyond words. "Cid! Give me that asshole's number! I'm gonna chew his ass out!"

"Alright, hang on." Cathrin waited tapping her foot impatiently.

'Damn old gizzer. Hurry up.'

"Calm down dear." Riku rubbed her back and she stopped tapping her foot.

"Got it! It's, 246-578-2456. That will get you David's phone. Want Krumi's too?"

"YES PLEASE!"

"246-956-3265. That's her's. I can't believe Merlin forgot to give you all the numbers to each other's phone."

"Thanks Cid. See ya later!" Cathrin hung up the phone and started dialing David's number. When she pressed the send button it started to ring.

Japan, Higurashi Shrine

The phone that David had thrown out the second story window was ringing, buried beneath the snow. No one could hear it.

Destiny Island

"GrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Cathrin hung the phone after waiting for someone to pick up after five minutes. She dialed another number and waited.

Japan, David and Krumi's room

_Ring . . . Ring . . . Ring_

"Now what?" Krumi woke up from her sleep with David following. "I forgot that I had one too. Damn it." Krumi reached into her pocket and pulled out another cell phone. She answered in a very rude manner, "Who the fuck is it?"

"KRUMI!" Cathrin's voice sounded over the phone.

"Cathrin! Hi!" Krumi was excited to hear from her friend.

"Hey what's up!" David's pissed look vanished after hearing it was Cathrin. 'Good that means they're ok.'

"KRUMI! YOU BETTER PUT THAT PERVERTED BASTARD ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW! AND GET YOUR ASS IN ANOTHER BED!" Krumi's excited face flashed to anger.

'CID WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU!' the thought ran through both lovers' minds.

Radiant Garden

"AHCHOO!" Cid's sneeze went throughout the control room

David and Krumi

Krumi gave the phone to David who just put it between them. "What?"

"YOU PERVERTED ASSHOLE! GET OUT OF THE SAME ROOM AS KRUMI!"

"Cathrin."

"WHAT KRUMI?"

"Shut up."David and Krumi said in unison.

"DAVID! WHEN I SEE YOU BACK ON RADIANT GARDEN YOU'RE DEAD!"

"THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME CATHY!" Krumi's voice was equally loud. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I WONDER HOW RIKU CAN LIKE SOMEONE LIKE YOU! ALL DAVID'S DONE IS LOOK AFTER ME, YOU? ALL YOU DO IS YELL AT HIM AND CALL HIM NAMES! SO YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK OFF!" Krumi took the phone and went to the same window, this time she crawled out onto the roof and threw the phone as high and far as she could before taking very careful aim. "FLARAGA!" a giant ball of fire flew from Krumi's hand with unmatched speed and hit the phone, exploding on impact, lighting the sky. She crawled back into the room and closed the window.

"I'm rubbing off on you." David was sitting on the bed against the wall. Krumi's anger disappeared and a smirk went across her face. She walked over to the bed, crawled over to David and leaned her head on his chest, tracing it with her right hand.

"What, is that a bad thing?" Krumi looked up at David's face smirking. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, Krumi put her lips to his, hearing him groan into her mouth.

Riku and a REALLY pissed off Cathrin

_BOOM . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"Krumi? Krumi!" Cathrin's anger caused her to break her phone into pieces. "She just blew up her phone!" 'I can't believe them! They even blocked my mind reading skills!'

"Calm down. You did call them when they were asleep and yelled at them." Cathrin looked Riku in the eyes, and sighed.

"You're right. But still. She's only 16, still a child. I'm 18, an adult. There's a difference."

"Yes but she does have the right to do what she wants. Its her body." Riku sat on the sand and Cathrin sat next to him.

"I'm just overly protective of her. She's not the fighting type."

"I know." Cathrin laid down and put her head on Riku's lap. "I saw that while she was fighting Cerberus and Zeig." Riku gazed down to his blue haired angel. Several minutes past and no one said anything until Riku had an idea. "Why don't we go camping? We could camp out on the island." Cathrin looked at Riku smiling.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go get ready."

"Don't need to. The shack has all the camping gear. We really don't need anything, Besides, Cid said, well thought, we will be picked up in the mourning anyway." Cathrin got up, followed by Riku who opened a portal and the two went through. They entered the shack and Riku got the camping gear ready to go.

"Well, I'll go get some fire wood while you set up the tent."

"Won't need any. Got it all right here." Riku opened another door that led to a room filled with wood. Riku grabbed the tent and made his way out of the shack onto the beach, where he started to put up their tent. Cathrin came out with the fire wood and put it near the tent. She looked out at sea and saw the most beautiful sunset. Riku crept up behind her and pulled her into his embrace, startling her at the same time. "You like it?"

"Yes I do." She turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"You know, from what I see, it looks as beautiful as you." Cathrin turned completely in his embrace to face him, body and all. She threw her arms around his neck as he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. He tasted her sweat lips as he brushed his tongue against them, asking for entrance. She replied when he felt her tongue plunge into his mouth. Their tongues danced with each other until they both pulled apart, breathing heavily. Cathrin dragged Riku into the tent and continued kissing him while pushing off the yellow jacket he was wearing. Riku, reading her thoughts, pulled away looking at her emerald eyes. "Moving a little fast aren't we? I thought you wanted to wait."

"Just shut up and kiss me you sexy hunk." Cathrin lunged at Riku's lips with her's and felt one of his hands rub her back while the other was around her head holding her close. Both pulled away and the couple looked at each other. Cathrin noticed that she had a tight grip on Riku's shirt and Riku noticed the same with her shirt.

"I think we might want to stop." Riku let go of her shirt and pulled her back into his embraced. 'Not right now. If we do that we'll be doing something we'll regret later.' Cathrin looked up to Riku and nodded at his thoughts.

"You're right." the blue haired angel kissed Riku once more before walking out side. "I'll start the fire." 'DAMN IT! So close. He does have a point though.'

"I know I do." Riku's voice sounded from the tent. Cathrin simply turned back toward the tent and dashed inside, tackling Riku to the ground. She pinned his hands to the ground and smiled.

"Oh really? Then maybe I should make a point." Cathrin's smile turned to a devilish grin. She bent down to kiss Riku's lips but stopped when Riku flipped onto her back and now the tables were turned. Riku pulled his shirt off and kicked off his shoes. 'It work!' Cathrin moaned as she felt Riku's lips on her neck as she kick off her shoes too. "Riku." the silver haired man slid one hand up her black shirt and started to message her left breast as she let another moan of pleasure. Letting Cathrin's other hand go, Riku pulled his other hand that was caressing her breast away, pulled off her shirt, took off her bra, and kissed her once again while her hands went to his belt and undid it while Riku started to leave a trail of kisses down to her chest.

"Oh . . . Riku. . . please keep going!" Riku kissed her right nipple as he caressed the other with his hand. Riku's other hand pulled the shorts that she was wearing off and all that was left of her clothing was her panties. Riku reached with his free hand and rubbed Cathrin's already wet entrance, making her arc her back, speed up her breathing and moan louder, while still giving the girl's breasts attention. "OH GOD!" Riku had taken the hand that was rubbing her wet area and put two fingers inside of her, she took her hands and pressed Riku's head into her chest. He kept moving his fingers in and out in a rubbing like motion, he felt her beginning to tighten around him. "RRRRRIIIIIIKKKKUUUUUU!" Cathrin came and Riku got off of her, looking at the beauty that laid before him. Cathrin looked up and smiled at him, "We're not done yet. Come here." Riku sat against the wall of the tent as Cathrin locked lips with him again.

'What are you planing?' Riku felt one of her hands go into his pants and started rubbing his length. Riku moaned and Cathrin pulled away, taking her hand out of where it was.

"Stand up. I'm taking those jeans off." Riku did stand and Cathrin, who was on her knees, pulled at his jeans, which fell easily and showed his erection through his boxers, which she pulled off as well after Riku kick his jeans aside. He kick those aside too and sat down. Cathrin took one hand and started to stroke his length. She moved herself closer to it and licked the head of his length and then took it into her mouth. She moved her tongue around his rock hard erection as she moved her head up and down repeatedly, acting as a drug to the silver haired Keyblade master.

"Oh, God. Cathrin that feels good." Riku closed his eyes and tilted his head back letting out another moan. "Oh, Cathrin." Riku could feel himself building and was almost ready to explode. "Cathrin! I'm gonna . . ." Riku shot his seed in Cathrin's mouth, who swallowed.

'A bitter taste.' Riku bent over to her and kissed her again. Brushing his tongue against her lips for her to open, he plunged his tongue in to her mouth on granted access and their tongues began to dance with each other. Cathrin moaned into his mouth and pulled away. "You sure? It might hurt." Both lovers had sweet all over their bodies.

"Please, don't keep me waiting." Cathrin laid down on her back and Riku positioned himself above her and pressed against her womanhood.

"Ready?" Cathrin nodded and flinched in pain as Riku pushed himself into her, breaking her barrier at the same time. Cathrin let out a small cry of pain with each thrust Riku performed, but the painful moans soon turned to those of pleasure.

"Oh RIKU!" Cathrin arced her back. "O-o- oh my God! R-Riku! Faster!" Riku obeyed and her breathing became more rapid. Riku could feel her tightening around him and, after a few more thrust from Riku, both came and Riku laid down next to the blue beauty that was trying to even out her breathing. Riku leaned over and kissed her. "Oh Riku. I love you."

"I love you two Cathrin. Ready to go to sleep now?" Cathrin gazed out of the tent entrance that they had left open by mistake and saw that it was dark out, only the stars could be seen. Cathrin nodded as Riku got up to shut the tent door. Riku laid back down next to his lover and pulled her close. He pulled one of the blankets over them and kissed her one last time. "Good night my love."

"Good night Riku." Cathrin fell asleep as she spoke her last words and Riku soon followed.

So how did you all like it? It was my first lemon so please be nice, but you can still flame me about it. Please review! It gives me inspiration!


	15. NOT A CHAPTER! DO NOT REVIEW!

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY STORIES FOR A FEW MONTHS! I AM LEAVING TO GO BASIC TRAINING! DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER WHEN I RETURN!**


End file.
